Until we meet again
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Pan goes to a boarding school in the States and doesn't come back until 7 years later. With a new name and new confidence she wants to show everyone that she can manage her life without them. And then she meets Trunks again...
1. Prologue

Until we meet again 

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                 I don't own Dragonball Z/GT.

**A/N:**    I know what you think right now. Another new story? And I answer: Yes, another new story. Well, what shall I say? I have a lot of ideas in the last time! And before I forget them, I better write them down. Please don't be so hard on me. This is kind of my first T/P fic. I just hope that it hadn't been done before, but somehow I think that every T/P fic has been done before… Whatever, I just hope that you'll like this story!

Prologue

************************************************************************************

It was a beautiful summer day about one year after the Z warriors fought the evil Shenlong and Goku disappeared. Since then the world had finally been living in peace. 

Gohan smiled as he lazily walked the path from the house to the mailbox. The birds were singing and there was no cloud to be seen at the sky. Pan was sleeping over at Bra's, so that the girls could talk until late in the night without hanging on the telephone the whole time. Well, and he and Videl had used the time to do a bit more… private stuff. 

Everything was just peaceful. Just a perfect day, Gohan thought, when he reached the mailbox. He pulled out the letters and looked through them on his way back to the house, where he could already smell the fresh coffee his wife was making for them. 

"Bill, publicity, publicity, bill, publicity…" Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a rather formal letter for Pan. He turned the envelope around, to see who the sender was. "California Boarding School?" he mumbled surprised. He had heard of this school. It was one of the best boarding schools on this planet. They even had their own college there. 

Gohan knew he shouldn't do it, but he was wondering why his daughter was receiving letters from this school, so he opened it nonetheless. The content was a formal letter, which said,

Dear Miss Son,

We are pleased to inform you that you have passed all the tests with extraordinary results and that you have been accepted at California Boarding School.

Terms begin on September 1. Your room and everything will be prepared. We will expect you to arrive at August 31.

Yours sincerely,

Richard Jenkins

Gohan swallowed hard, when he read this. Random thoughts were running through his head. What did they mean with this letter? Well, he knew what the letter was saying, but how could that be? As far as he knew did Pan never do any tests to be accepted by this school. That must be a big mistake. His daughter would never do something like that without telling them. Him. She was his little girl and she always told him everything. Everything! And besides, why would she want to go to this school? 

Well, he would have to wait until she comes back that night to ask her what's up with this strange letter. He hoped that there was an easy explanation for all of this – even though he knew somewhere back in his mind that he wouldn't like that explanation at all.

"Gohan? What are you still doing out there?" Videl wanted to know, as she came to the door. "Please come in. The coffee is getting cold." When she saw the pale face of her husband, she got worried and walked up to him. "Gohan? What's up? Are you okay?" Then she spotted the letter. "What's this?"

"It was in the mail and it's for Pan," he replied. 

"Gohan, you know how Pan reacts when you open her letters. She'll surely flip!" 

He gave her the letter. "First she'll have some explanation to do. Here. Read."

A worried look appeared on Videl's face, when she had read the letter. "Gohan?" she asked with a shaking voice and he could not tell, if his wife was angry or if she would start to cry at any moment. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know…" Gohan just replied, "But Pan will have a lot of things to explain, when she gets back." Gohan's frown deepened, as he took his wife in his arms. Maybe this day wasn't that perfect after all. 

~*~

When Pan came home it was already dark outside. First of all she and Bra had slept almost till late afternoon, because they somehow first found their way to bed as the sun already began to rise, and after that she had agreed on sparring with Vegeta. She would have rather sparred with Trunks, with him she knew that she had a small chance of winning, since he was lacking off due to his work, but Vegeta gave her a real workout. So all she wanted to do right now was taking a shower, eating a small snack and then climbing into her warm and _very comfortable bed. She thought she could almost hear it calling out for her. _

She chuckled, as she came through the front door. She didn't know when she last had been that tired. And happy at the same time. Well, people always said that she was always cheerful. But most of the time it was just show. Since her grandfather died, it hadn't been the same. A part of her was missing. But with that, she could deal. What bothered her most was that everyone still treated her like a small child. She was sixteen years old, for Dende's sake and especially after the grand tour they should have noticed that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. And still, when someone was talking and she asked them what about, she always got as answer that she wouldn't understand that. That she was still too young. How could she grow up, when everyone was still thinking that she was still six years old? Everyone around her was acting like that when it came to her, even Bra, who was just a year older than her, but was always said to be much more mature – and Trunks. Her best friend. He still saw her like 'little Panny', the girl who acted like a boy, who was a good sparring partner and listener. Just a real good friend.

And that hurt. Those were her reason why she couldn't stand living there anymore. She knew that she would miss her friends a lot, but she just had to get away. She couldn't just stay and wait for them to change, to see that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She had to get away as far as possible, so that she could start a new a life. A life where she could get over her … crush on Trunks. And at the same time, Trunks was the only one who knew that Pan wanted to go to this school in California. He was the one who lied for her, when she had been in the States doing this test, telling her parents that she had been with him the whole day and that made her love him even more. Who wouldn't love him for that?

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts she walked into the living room, hoping to find her parents there. She just wanted to tell them that she was back. But they weren't in the living room. "Mom? Dad?" she called out and went into the kitchen, where she saw them sitting at the table. "Here you are…" Then she saw the serious looks on her faces. "Hey, is something wrong? Has something happened?" As her parents didn't answer and Pan saw the angry look on her father's face, she automatically backed a bit away. She could feel that he was trying to keep his power level low. "Dad? What's going on? You're scaring me…"

"Pan, sit down," he told her sternly. Pan obeyed and sat down at the table, not taking her eyes of her father. She had never seen him like that. His dark eyes have seemed to become even darker and the deep scowl just didn't belong on his face. Something was seriously wrong. "Here." He tossed the letter over to her. "That was in the mail today. It's for you."

Pan took the envelope and saw that it was already opened. She first wanted to say something about how she didn't like it when someone was opening her letters, but the icy glare of her father shut her up. She took the letter out of the envelope and began to read. A small smile crept over her face. She did it! She really did it! She was accepted at one of the best schools on this world. Her dreams would finally come true. She had a chance to get away. 

Suddenly her mother, who saw Pan's reaction towards that letter, pulled her out of her thoughts. "So, this is no mistake? You really made this test? Why didn't you tell us?" She sounded disappointed. 

She looked at her mother's sad face. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, but I knew that you wouldn't let me do this test, so I had to prove first that I'm good enough to go to this school," she lied, lowering her head. "I'm really sorry."

"You won't go to this school," Gohan said in a calm voice that sent Pan shivers down her spine.

Her head jerked up. "What? Why?"

"You're too young. I won't let my little daughter go the States all alone," he told her.

Pan felt her anger rise and stood up. "Dad! I'm sixteen years old! SIXTEEN! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm old enough to know what I want and I'm strong enough to take care of my self! You have been a lot younger than I am now, as you were on Namek or defeated Cell! So please don't tell me that I'm too young or that I'm little!" she almost yelled, but quickly calmed down, as she saw the tears in her mother's eyes. "Dad, please, you must understand… You know that the California Boarding School has an excellent reputation. They do not accept many people - the test makes sure of that. Everyone who's accepted by this school gets a full scholarship. First for the High School and then later for their college. This is my only chance to go there, to get the best education I could get."

Gohan shook his head. "I still say no."

"And I don't take 'no' as an answer, dad," Pan told him confidently, "I will go to this school, whether you like it or not. You can't force me to stay here." She stared at her father, whose face was still full of anger and then at her mother, who was crying. "I'm sorry mom, but this is something that I just have to do." She turned her back to her parents and left the kitchen, going to her room.

Pan let herself fall down on her bed, but after that fight she wasn't tired anymore. She was just angry. Why just didn't they see what it meant for her to go to this school? She sat up again and opened the window. She had to talk to someone.

************************************************************************************

Okay guys, this was the prologue for my second new fic! I hope that I'll be able to update both of them about once a week, but I can't promise anything! During writing The Lost Warrior – The Next Generation I've decided to write again more short chapters than long ones, so it is most likely possible that I can update fast. 

Whatever, please review and tell me what you think of this story, okay?

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	2. A new beginning

Until we meet again 

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                     I just write this story for fun and I don't own any of the characters of Dragonball Z/GT! Oh, and I don't own the song "Saying goodbye".

**A/N:**                                I don't have much to say except thank you for all of your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Chapter 1: A new beginning

************************************************************************************

She didn't know how late it was, as she arrived at the office building of Capsule Corporation. Trunks had told her that he had to work late that week, so she assumed that he was still in his office. And she was right; she could see the light coming through his window. She looked through it and saw the President sitting at his desk, lying with his head on it, definitely not working. She had to grin, when she saw this. Her mood quickly becoming better by just being near the young Saiyajin Prince. 

She just wanted to knock at the window, when she saw that it was already a bit open, so she just entered it quietly. She carefully made her way over to the desk and came to a stop behind Trunks. She leaned over him to look what he was working on, and all she could see were paragraphs. She chuckled. No wonder he fell asleep. 

She sat down on his desk and looked at his face. He had a smile on his face and she wondered, what he was dreaming about. She had to fight the urge to run her hand through his lavender locks. He was really cute, when he was sleeping. He still looked like a child and not like the President of the most famous corporation on this planet. That made her love him even more. She could just sit there and watch him for hours.

Pan had to bite back a tear. Why was love always so cruel? How could she fall in love with someone who would never love her back? Why was life so hard on her? She didn't want to leave him, but she had to. She had to get over this and going away was the only chance to forget him. 

She wiped away the tear that had managed to escape her eye and took a deep breath. She had just remembered her true reason for being there. She wanted to talk to him about what had happened at home. 

She shook his arm lightly, trying to wake him, but he mumbled just something about 'just five more minutes, mom', turned his head away and buried it in his other arm. Pan smiled. That was just like him. But as much as she wanted to let him sleep, she had to wake him. She nudged him again. "Trunks? Wake up."

Trunks turned his head back towards her and slowly opened his eyes. "Pan?" he asked confused, when his eyes had finally focused on the girl in front of him. "What are you doing here? How late is it?"

"It's half past twelve," she told him, as she watched him stretching his tired muscles. "And I'm here because I needed to talk to you."

"Really? What about?" Suddenly they heard his stomach rumble. 

She giggled. "Trunks, when was the last time you ate something?"

"Breakfast, I guess," he answered grinning. "Uhm, Panny, what about that? I'll get us something to eat and then you can tell me why you're here, okay?" Pan nodded and Trunks went past her towards the door of his office, ruffling through her hair on his way. "I'll be a minute!"

About half an hour and several snacks later, Pan had told Trunks everything that had happened that night. Pan lay on her back on the office desk, letting her legs and head dangling down. Trunks sat on his chair in front of Pan's head, his head resting on his hands, his elbows put up on his knees, so that his eyes were on the level of Pan's. 

"And you really got accepted?" he asked surprised, but the pride was evident in his voice. Pan nodded. "And after Gohan found the letter, he flipped."

Pan nodded again. "You can say that. He forbids me to go to this school. You should have seen his eyes. For a moment I thought that he would kill me."

"You know that he would never kill you, Pan. He's just a bit overprotective."

"A bit?" she snorted. 

"Okay, maybe a lot." Trunks chuckled, but quickly grew serious again. "Pan, I know that Gohan will kill me for what I'll say now, but you should do what you really want to do. This school is a big chance for you. You'll get the best education I can think of. Go home, talk to Gohan again, when you've both calmed down. But, remember, whatever you'll do, I'll be on your side. I'll help you as much as I can."

"Really?" Pan asked, hope glinting in her eyes. 

"Sure," the young Prince answered smiling, "what are friends for?"

Pan smiled back, even though it wasn't an honest smile. "Yeah, what are friends for…" she repeated quietly. "Trunks, thank you for listening. I guess I go back now. Maybe dad's still awake…" She walked over to the window and climbed halfway out of it. "See ya!" With that she took off into the sky. 

~*~

The whole house was already dark at the time Pan got home. She wanted to go through her window again, but found it locked. Maybe her mother saw that it was opened and closed it, she thought. So she landed on the front porch and slipped quietly through the door, carefully to not wake her parents. As she passed the living room, she suddenly heard something, causing her to nearly shriek. 

"Where have you been?" her fathers voice asked. 

She stopped in the doorframe to the living room and saw her father sitting in the armchair with his back to her. "I've been… somewhere. I needed some time to think," she answered uneasily. 

"I was also thinking." Pan noticed that the voice of her father wasn't nearly as angry as it had been just an hour ago. "And I came to the conclusion that I can't stop you from going to this school. You've inherited the stubbornness of your mother, and as hard as it is to say, you were partially right. This school offers you everything we can't give you and I must admit that I'm proud that my daughter got accepted at this school."

"Does that mean you allow me to go there?" Pan asked, surprised by the sudden change of her father's heart. 

"Yes, Panny. You can go to California." 

"Thank you, daddy," she answered softly and went to her room. 

~*~

Two weeks later Pan and her parents were gathered at the airport. Pan just wanted them to come, to make saying goodbye less painful. She already said goodbye to the others at a party Bulma threw for her two days ago. A lot of tears were flowing that night and it was really hard for Pan, but she got through this…

_Saying goodbye means looking towards the future,  
Knowing that we will soon be on our way.  
__But as time goes by, and the years begin to fly,  
We'll treasure all the joy we've had today._

_Saying goodbye_

And there at the airport she had to cry again, when she hugged her parents. She knew that she would miss them and that they would miss her, but that didn't change anything at her decision. She just had to go. It was for the best. 

_Saying goodbye means turning towards tomorrow,  
Leaving behind the things of yesterday,  
But the friends who care,  
And the memories we share,  
Means too much just to let them drift away._

_Saying Goodbye_

Suddenly she heard someone calling out for her. She pulled away from her father and saw Trunks running towards her. "Trunks?" she asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "Did you really think I would just let you get away? I thought you knew me better," he said and hugged her tightly. 

_All the wonderful moments,  
We have known before,  
We will keep within our hearts,  
To live forevermore._

She felt again new tears coming to her eyes, as Trunks was holding her. She buried her head in his shirt. Please Trunks, don't make this harder for me than it already is, she thought.

_Maybe the road before us is uncertain;  
Maybe we don't know where our fortunes lie.  
__But tomorrow brings  
The chance to try our wings  
and soon the time will come for us to fly._

_Saying goodbye_

Trunks wiped away a tear, as she let go of him. They stood there like this for a few minutes, until Pan's flight was announced. She grabbed her bag and was just about to go, as Trunks held her back. "Goodbye Panny."

_Saying goodbye_

She hugged him one last time and then turned to go. Goodbye Trunks, until we meet again. I love you.

_Saying goodbye_

~*~

Seven years later…

The sun was shining bright over Satan City, as a plane, coming from the United States, landed. 

About half an hour later, the glass door of the airport opened, and a pair of black, high-heeled boots stepped out. They went up two long, slender but at the same time muscular legs and stopped at the knees. Shortly after followed a short leather skirt, held up with a silver belt. The flat stomach was decorated with a navel piercing and a dark blue halter-top showed off the woman's well-formed curves. Long black hair, which went down to her waist, was flying in the light wind and sunglasses were covering her dark eyes. 

The young woman took them off and looked at her surroundings. "I'm finally home."

************************************************************************************

So, did you like this chapter? I hope it was not too short, but as I already told you, I didn't want to write long chapters anymore. But shorter chapters do also have a positive side: quicker updates! *lol* But I'm sorry to tell you that you'll probably have to wait a little longer until I post the next chapter of this story, because I first want to write the next chapter to "The Treasure of Power".

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	3. Until we meet again

**_Until we meet again_**

**__**

**Disclaimer:**     Nothing belongs to me, all characters of Dragonball Z/GT belong to Akira and the song "#1 Crush" belongs to Garbage.

**A/N:    OMG!!! SO MANY REVIEWS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!!! IT'S INCREDIBLE!! THANK YOU GUYS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

@t Songbreeze: No, I didn't write the song Saying Goodbye. We sang in our school choir and I really loved this song!

@t yuniko-n: Don't worry about your English! I'm from Germany so I understand your problems! 

Chapter 2: Until we meet again

************************************************************************************

Pan sighed and went to her balcony, resting her head on the palms of her hands, while she put her elbows on the railing, watching the beautiful play of gold, orange and red at the sky as the sun set. Her long black hair, which was held back by her orange bandana, was slightly swaying in the cool evening breeze.

The last week had been hell for her. First coming back to Satan City, moving into her own apartment, which was on the twentieth floor of a skyscraper not that far away from Capsule Corporation. She could even see the office building from her balcony, but living in that height, she could almost see over the whole city. From working during her time in the States and from the money her parents sent her, she had finally gathered enough to rent this apartment and to buy some furniture for it. The whole apartment was held in light colors – just the carpet and the curtains were dark blue. It wasn't too small and it wasn't too large for her. It was just right. There was a small hallway, a bedroom, a bathroom and a living room with an opening to the small kitchen. 

She really liked it being back, even though no one knew of her arrival yet. And she wanted to keep it that way, as hard as it was, because her family and friends hadn't seen her for the last seven years. She had just called them now and then, telling them that she was all right. For now, she didn't want them to know about that. First when she had started to live her own life, earned her own money and was able to take care of herself, she would tell them that she was back. They wouldn't even expect her to be back, because she was able to graduate early from that college.

Pan had already had a job interview this morning and she obviously had made a very good impression, because she should start the job the next day. Yes, everything was going well for her. She would show them that she had grown to become a confident and successful woman. Just that she wasn't here as Pan Son. To make sure that no one would notice that she was back, she took another name: Pia Shen. 

Pan had stayed on the balcony until the first stars showed at the horizon, but then went inside, because it was getting cold outside. She rubbed her bare arms and the fact that she was just wearing a loose tank top and a pair of shorts didn't help her to get warmer. Well, even though she started to wear different clothes while she was in California - she even liked wearing them in public or when she was going out - she still felt most comfortable at home, when she just wore some wide clothes. 

She plopped down on her white couch and snuggled into her woolen blanket, thinking about what she should do now. She looked at her table and saw the cordless telephone lying on it. Of course, she could call her parents. She hadn't done that in a long time and knowing them, she was sure that they were already worried about not hearing from their daughter. 

Pan picked it up and dialed the well-known number of her house, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello? This is the Son residence," she heard a male voice saying. 

"Goten?" Pan asked surprised. "What are you doing at my parents' house?"

"Pan? Is that you?" an even more surprised Goten wanted to know. 

"Yep, it's me," she answered, "And now tell me: What are you doing at my parents' house?"

"Well, all the food was gone and mom went shopping, and I was hungry, so I… Never mind." Pan could almost see the grin on her uncle's face, as he told her that. "But that isn't important right now. Hey, how are you doing? Is everything okay at college? Or do you want to come home? You know we all miss you terribly. You haven't called in ages!"

Pan sighed and shifted on the couch to make herself more comfortable. "I miss you all, too, but I have a lot of stress right now." This wasn't even a lie. "But otherwise everything's fine. I'm really enjoying my life. And how about your life? Are you all okay?"

"Everything's okay. Nothing has changed. Trunks is still on the search for the right woman; the longest relationship he had with a woman lasted exactly three months. He even dated Marron for a couple of weeks, but it didn't work out between those two. Do you understand that? The most wanted bachelor on this planet can't find the right woman, when there are so many who want him," he laughed. 

She bit on her lower lip. That was the last thing she needed right now. Talking about Trunks' love life. "And what about you Goten? How are things between you and Paris?" she tried to change the subject. 

"It didn't work out between us. We broke up about four months ago. I've realized that there's someone else I love more than anyone else," he told her somewhat sadly. 

"Oh… And who is the lucky one? Do I know her?"

"As a matter of fact, you do. I'm dating Bra."

"Bra?!" Pan yelled and jumped up, starting to pace through the apartment. "And Vegeta didn't kill you?"

"I'm sure he wanted to do that, but thanks to Bulma lucky me got away with one hell of a beating." Goten's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Oh shit! Bra!" he suddenly screamed. "Pan, do you have any idea how late it is?" Pan just wanted to answer, seeing the clock ticking at the wall, showing her that it was already past nine, but Goten continued his rambling before she could say anything. "No, you probably don't. Ah, wait! I just found a clock. Oh no, I'm really in deep shit! I'm sorry Pan, but I have to go now. I promised Bra to pick her, Trunks and Marron up in about ten minutes, because we want to go out, and I still have to get ready… Shit!"

Pan laughed. "Goten! Calm down! It's okay… Just tell mom and dad that I've called and tell them that I love them. And I warn you, when you forget to tell them, I will personally finish what Vegeta had started, understand?"

"Geez, Panny! When did you become so… threatening?"

"Well, people change in California," she said smirking. And he had no idea how much!

"Okay then, I really have to go now, or else you won't even have the chance to kill me, because Bra would do it before you could even come back! Bye Panny!"

"Bye Goten!" she replied and the next thing she heard was a beeping. So she also hung up and sat back down on the couch. Going out wasn't that a bad idea. She had heard some people talking about a new club at Satan City and that it should be really good. Maybe she should go there, just to meet some people, even though she should start working the next day, but it never bothered her, when she hadn't slept that much, thanks to her Saiyajin-metabolism. 

So it was decided. Pan would try this new club. She got up from the couch and went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and just about half an hour later, she was ready and admiring herself in her mirror. She was dressed in her high heeled black leather boots, black leather pants, which were perfectly hugging her hips, decorated with her silver belt, and in a black top, which was tied back around her neck, also in leather. Her long black hair hung loosely down. Yes, she liked what she saw, even though no one of her friends would think that she would wear something like that. But this was what she liked best. Even if she met some of her friends, they would never recognize her. And one small device made sure that she wouldn't be detected by her ki. The silver bracelet around her wrist was a ki shield.

Smirking she grabbed her black leather duster and left the apartment. Let's get this party started!

~*~

As the four young people entered the club, the bass of the loud music greeted them. This club was new in town and they were told that it was really promising. The aqua haired girl looked around and spotted a free table not far away from the dance floor. She told the two men of their group to go there, while she and her blond friend wanted to go to the bathrooms first. 

So the two males were now sitting at that table, watching the other people on the dance floor and waiting for the two females to return. 

"I really don't get your sister…" the dark haired young man suddenly said to his lavender haired companion. "I mean, I was just a bit late and she was ready to kill me…"

His friend shook his head. "Really Goten, you should've known that. What I want to say is that she has the temper of both mom and dad in her."

"You're right Trunks…" Goten said defeated. 

"By the way, what was the reason for your being late? You didn't have time to explain it earlier."

"Well, I was at Gohan's house, looking for something to eat, when Pan suddenly called."

"Pan called?" Trunks wanted to know.

The song the DJ just played had just ended and a few people left the dance floor. He chose a new CD and the first beats of Garbage's "#1 Crush" were heard throughout the club.

"Yeah and so we were talking until I suddenly realized that I would be late," Goten said grinning. 

"And what were you talking about…?" Trunks asked, but his voice drifted away, when he spotted something, no, someone on the dance floor. God, she was beautiful. 

_I will die for you,  
I will die for you,  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

Goten just wanted to tell him, what he and Pan were talking about, when he noticed Trunks gaze to the dance floor, fixated on a woman. She was completely dressed in black leather and looked rather attractive. She was swaying to the music, all alone, letting her long black hair waving behind her. "Trunks?" he said, but Trunks didn't seem to hear him.

_I will cry for you,  
I will cry for you,  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fears..._

"Trunks?" Goten tried again, but again, without success. His friend was totally out of it. "Hey! Wake up man!"

Suddenly he just heard Trunks mumble something like 'Excuse me" and saw him getting up, making his way to the woman on the dance floor.

"Trunks?"

_I will pray for you,  
I will pray for you,  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
For someone like you..._

Trunks didn't know or understand what was going on with him. But he didn't care. There was something about this woman. Something he couldn't explain. Her dancing, her moves, her whole body language seemed to call out for him, calling for him to come to her. He was intoxicated, incapable of thinking straight, every rational thought banned from his mind. He didn't even feel his legs moving. The only thing he had on his mind was her.

_See your face every place that I'm walking  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored..._

Goten didn't believe what he saw. His best friend did something he had never done before. He was acting really strange. It was something he had never experienced before. He was just out of reach for him. How could one single woman do that?

Suddenly Goten had to take a deep breath. Trunks had reached the woman and was now standing behind her. He had his eyes closed, as well as she had, and swayed to the music like she did. But the next thing Trunks did let Goten hold his breath. He put his arms around the woman's waist and pulled her against his chest and much to Goten's surprise, she didn't resist. No, she even rested her hands on his and danced with him.

_I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist a knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart_

Pan didn't know what was happening to her. She suddenly felt something strange, something she couldn't describe, something good. She felt how her heartbeat adjusted to the beat of the music and the rhythm just seemed to get over in her blood. She was oblivious to her surroundings. It seemed as if time stood still. 

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. The air around her seemed to begin to crack, as she felt this presence coming nearer. And then someone wrapped his arms around her waist. The touch burned on her skin. It felt like thousand thunderbolts rushed through her body. It was something she had never felt before, but it felt so right. Without even thinking she leaned into that touch, resting her back against a hard and warm chest. She could smell the husky male scent and feel his heart pounding against her back. It was intoxicating her.

_I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me_

Touching her was something he couldn't describe. This touch was causing feelings in him. Feelings he never thought could exist. It was more intense than anything he had felt before. Not in the heat of a battle, not with another woman. Shivers ran down his spine and it felt like his blood would burn and freeze at the same time. It was incredible.

He buried his head in her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. He growled deep in his throat. It felt like an animal wanted to take over his body, like the Saiyajin in him wanted to come out. Those feelings were completely new to him, but he didn't want to miss them. 

_Finally tell the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I could never be ignored..._

"Hey Goten! Where's my brother?" Bra asked, as she and Marron sat down on two empty chairs at the table. Goten didn't say anything, but just pointed with his finger at the strange couple on the dance floor. Bra followed his gaze and nearly spilled her drink over him. "Oh my god! Marron! You have to see that!"

"What is it?" she wanted to know, but then saw what her two friends were seeing. "Oh sweet Dende! Who is that?"

"I have no idea…" Goten now said. "I've never seen her before."

"Trunks is dancing that close with someone he doesn't know? That's not like him!" Marron said. 

"I don't know if you can call that dancing anymore! They're, like, having sex on the dance floor! Goten, did you spike his drink or something like that?" Bra screeched. 

Goten threw up his hands in defeat. "I swear! I haven't done anything! He just suddenly spaced out and went to her. I don't know what has happened with him!"

_I will die for you  
I will kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd tail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be part of you  
Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I will die for you._

They both swayed until the last beats of the song faded out. First as a new fast song started, both broke out of their trance-like state. Pan turned around, just to see the most crystal blue eyes she had ever seen looking down at her. She immediately got lost in them, becoming totally oblivious to her surroundings the second time that evening. 

As the music had ended, Trunks opened his eyes again. He noticed the woman moving in his arms and from one moment to another his blue eyes were locked with a pair of dark blue, almost black ones. "Wow…" was the only thing he managed to say, as he began to sink in those dark depths. 

Pan suddenly had to blink as she heard this 'wow'. This voice! She knew this voice! She broke the gaze to look at the rest of this man's face. Trunks! Pan didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. Thousands of questions were running through her head. Does he know who I am? Did I really dance with him like that? Why did he cause those feelings in me? Those and other questions were filling her head, but she couldn't find an answer to them. 

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by another familiar voice. "Hey! I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but don't you think you should leave the dance floor? I mean, this song is over and it doesn't look like you want to dance some more." It was Goten, having a huge grin on his face. "Really Trunks, don't scare me like that ever again! Don't you want to tell me, who your friend is?"

She looked up at Trunks and just saw his questioning eyes. She sighed inwardly with relief. It didn't seem like one of them recognized her. She smiled. "Sorry, I haven't told him my name yet. I'm Pia Shen. Nice to meet you, Mr.…?" She extended her hand to Goten, trying to hide her true identity. 

Goten took her hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Son Goten, but you can call me Goten. And this rude friend of me is Trunks Briefs."

"I know…" Pan said softly, looking back at Trunks. 

"You know?" he asked surprised.

"Well, who doesn't know the most wanted bachelor on this planet?" she answered, trying to stay cool. 

 "Yeah, you're right!" Goten began to laugh. "Do you maybe want to join us and our friends at that table over there? I'm sure Bra and Marron would like to get to know you."

"No, thank you…" Pan bit down on her lip and looked to the table. She really wanted to join them, looking how her friends were doing, but on the other hand she was afraid of being discovered. Just one wrong word and everything would be over. "I don't want to disturb you, really…"

"Come on, Pia! They are really nice and I'm sure they won't kill you," Goten tried to convince her.

"Let her, Goten," Trunks now said. "When she really doesn't want to join us, we shouldn't force her."

Pan looked back at Trunks, after he said that. Didn't he want her to join them? But as their eyes met again, she could almost see the begging to stay. Don't look in his eyes, Pan, don't look in his eyes, she told herself over and over again. She quickly looked away again. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I really have to go now. I start at my new job tomorrow and I don't want them to fire me after the first day."

"Okay, I understand," Goten admitted, "but do you maybe need a ride home? I'm sure Trunks would be glad to drive you," he added grinning.

Pan had to suppress a giggle, as she saw Trunks glare at her uncle. "No, thanks Goten, but I have my motorbike right with me."

"Fine! Well, I'll let you two alone then!" he said and walked back to the table.

Trunks sighed and looked back at the woman in front of him. "I'm sorry," he said blushing, "I don't know what's going on in his head. But he's doing that a lot lately, I mean, trying to find me a woman…"

"It's okay Trunks, really," she replied grinning. "But I really should get going now."

"Yeah… Do you mind if I accompany you outside?"

"No…"

"Okay Goten, spill it!" Bra demanded, when Goten sat down at the table again. "Who is she? Does my brother know her and how bad is it?"

"Her name's Pia Shen and no, Trunks didn't know her until a few minutes ago. Oh, and I'm sure he got it really bad! I had to do the talking for him, because it seemed like he lost his ability to speak," Goten told them. "But I like her. She seems normal to me and I think that she's about your age, Bra."

After Pan got her duster from the checkroom, she and Trunks left the club and walked down the small alley from the exit to the main street. She noticed that Trunks was looking at her quite often, but she didn't dare to look up. She tried with all her might to avoid his eyes, trying to banish the memories of the dance. "Those two girls at the table, who were they?" Pan asked, even though she already knew the answer. She just wanted to talk to him. This uncomfortable silence was making her crazy.

"The blue haired one was my sister, Bra. She's also Goten's girlfriend. And the other one was Marron. We dated once, but it didn't work out between us. Now we're just friends," Trunks told her. "And what about you? Why were you all alone?"

"I've just moved here one week ago, after I graduated from College in America," Pan said.

"Really? An old friend of me is also on College, in California. She'll graduate next year. Where did you go?" he wanted to know.

Just at that moment, they reached the street. Without answering him, she took a capsule out of a pocket and threw it on the floor, just to reveal a black motorbike just a second later. "Well then, I think I have to go now," she avoided his question, climbing on the bike.

"Wait a minute, where's your helmet?" he asked, as he saw her putting on sunglasses with yellow glass. 

"Believe me, I don't need one." She started the bike.

"Okay… Uhm, will I see you again?"

Pan flashed him a smirk. "Maybe." She turned the right handle, letting the motor howling and took off.

Trunks looked after the disappearing form of the woman, with the duster flying behind her. The woman who had made him feel something he hadn't known before. The woman who made him acting like someone he hadn't known before. Pia Shen.

************************************************************************************

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me, okay?

I don't know when I will post the next chapter. I've my first test tomorrow on Thursday, where I'll write Danish, on Friday I'll write Math and on Monday I'll write French! Please cross your fingers for me, okay? Those tests will decide if I graduate or not! But I promise, after I wrote that damn test on Monday, I'll have again a lot of time to write for you!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	4. The new job

Until we meet again 

****

**Disclaimer:**                 I don't own anything related to Dragonball Z/GT

**A/N:    I'm really sorry that I needed so long to write this chapter. I honestly thought that I would have more time for you, now that the final examinations are written, but the teachers must've thought the same and are giving us now tons and tons of work!**

And thank you soooooo much for your reviews! I never dreamed that this story would have such success! 

@t Maria Cline: As I wrote in the previous chapter, Pan is wearing a bracelet, which is a ki-shield.

****

****

Chapter 3: The new job

************************************************************************************

As soon as Pan was home and had changed into her pajamas, she let herself fall down on her bed. She groaned, thinking about the previous events at that evening. _This was SO not supposed to happen. Okay, she knew that she would have to meet him eventually, but not under those circumstances! Not doing __this with him! But why did __this even happen? What had gotten into her?_

To answer that question: She knew exactly that she had no idea what had gotten into her. Her feelings and her reaction were totally new to her. She wasn't in control of herself as _it happened. It felt like someone else was acting for her. She normally should have felt his ki, at the latest when he entered the club. But somehow her ability to sense other people's ki was replaced by the other feelings, which were running through her body at the moment he was near her. _

But how could that happen?

Pan glanced at her clock and sighed. She had to start and think about something else, otherwise she wouldn't get any sleep that night. And she needed to be fresh the next day.

Pan was woken up by the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She hit it lightly, trying hard not to smash it, and turned around in her bed. She didn't want to get up! She was still tired and she felt like she hadn't slept at all. When had she fallen asleep? Just one or two hours ago? "Trunks, I hate you…" she mumbled, as she crawled out of the warm and _very comfortable bed. "It's all your fault." If he hadn't danced with her like that, she would have slept a lot better. And more. The whole night, she couldn't think of anything but how his touch felt, what it had caused in her. _

She looked at her mirror image, as she arrived in the bathroom. "You're a liar, Pan," she scolded herself, "you know that you can't blame him for that. Well, at least not fully. You're as guilty in this as he is." But now she was prepared. She wouldn't let something like that happen again. She thought she was over him and she wouldn't give those feelings a chance to come to surface again. 

After she had taken a long and hot shower and had a huge breakfast, she was on her way to her new job. She walked there, because it wasn't that far, and she needed about 10 minutes until she stood in front of the skyscraper, where she would work from now on. She checked her clothes, which consisted of a dark blue longer skirt, a white blouse and a dark blue blazer, and took a deep breath, before she entered this building. She was told to report when she arrived and so she made her way to the office she was told to go to. After knocking and hearing a faint 'come in', she opened the door and stepped inside. 

The elderly woman, who was sitting at the desk, looked up and smiled at the young woman in front of her. "Good morning Miss Shen." She got up and extended her hand. 

Pan shook it. "Good morning Mrs. Briefs. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine… And how are you? You look a bit tired."

Pan smiled lightly. "You're right. I didn't sleep well last night. Something kept me awake." Or better, someone.

Bulma gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry about that. It's understandable. Maybe you were just a bit nervous about working here. Well then, shall we go?" 

Pan nodded and Bulma led her out of the office, along many hallways, Pan still knew by heart, into an elevator. While they were on their way to the highest floor, Bulma was talking non-stop about Capsule Corporation and the job Pan, no Pia, should do. Pan admired the woman in front of her. In the last years, she hadn't changed at all. She was still so full of energy and that she was still working impressed her. 

"And there's one thing I still have to tell you," Bulma said, "You must know, my son has this bad habit to sneak out of his office. But I hope that he will stop doing this with you working with him."

Pan grinned, well remembering this habit of Trunks. Well, some things never change. She sighed inwardly. Trunks. Why did she take this job? Oh yeah, because it was the only one, where she wouldn't be fired, when she revealed herself. 

Suddenly the elevator came to a halt in the highest floor. It was time. What would Trunks say, when he saw her? Don't think of last night, don't think of last night, Pan chanted to herself, as she and Bulma stopped in front of the door, which would lead to Trunks office. 

~*~

Trunks Vegeta Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation and heir to the throne of the Saiyajins, wasn't himself that morning. Everything he started went wrong. He even almost messed up an important deal with some other company from the USA, and that just because he couldn't concentrate. 

He caught himself looking at the window again. He was debating with himself, if he should sneak out and look for her, or not.

The whole night and the whole morning his mind kept drifting off to this woman he had met the night before. 

Pia Shen. 

He could still remember her scent, how his body reacted as their bodies touched. It was breathtaking. She was breathtaking. He had never seen a woman like her before. A woman so beautiful, so… so… he couldn't describe it. No woman had ever done something like this to him before. Alone thinking of her was torturing him. 

Trunks smiled. But it was a sweet torture. 

Suddenly a beeping noise came from the intercom, tearing Trunks out of his thoughts. Groaning he pushed one of the buttons. "What is it?" he asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. 

"Mr. Briefs, your mother is here. She wants to talk to you," the sweet voice of his secretary told him. 

His mother? What was she doing here? Trunks gulped. Had she noticed that so many things had gone wrong this morning? Hesitating, he pushed the button again. "Send her in."

Trunks straightened his suit and prepared himself for whatever might come now. The door opened and his mother stepped inside with a smile on her face. "Hello mom, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Trunks. I'm here to introduce you to your new personal assistant," Bulma told him. 

Oh shit! Trunks cursed mentally. He had totally forgotten about that! His mother had long planned for him to get an assistant and yesterday she had told him that she finally found someone. "Well, and where is he?"

"_She is waiting outside. I wanted to give you some time to prepare, since you weren't yourself this morning." She looked at Trunks with a very Vegeta-like smirk, when she saw the look of shock and fear in his eyes. "Trunks, you know that I know about everything that is going on here. You could be glad that you were able to save the deal."_

"I'm sorry…" Trunks mumbled and hung his head. 

"Don't worry about that. I'm quite confident that something like this won't happen again with her being here. I was really impressed as I met her. For someone as young as her, she's 23, she knew really much about Capsule Corporation and her marks were excellent. She must have been working really hard to receive them. Oh, and did I already say that she's also really beautiful?" Bulma added winking. 

"Mom…" Trunks groaned. 

"Okay, forget about that last comment, but I really think that you should start a family soon." Bulma sighed. "Whatever, I'll call her now…" She went to the intercom and pushed a button.

~*~

Pan tapped nervously with her foot. She didn't know why she was scared so sudden. It's not like she hadn't met Trunks before. But exactly that was the reason why she was so nervous. If she hadn't met him the previous night, everything would be okay, but now… And the glares from the secretary didn't help either. She could see pure hatred and jealousy in the eyes of the blond bimbo (A/N: I have nothing against blondes, I'm self one). Pan took a quick glance at the still open doors of the elevator. She could still flee, but decided against it. She was a Saiyajin and not a coward!

Pan almost jumped, as the intercom began to beep. "Please send her inside," she could hear Bulma's voice saying. 

"Well, you've heard what she had said," the secretary hissed at her. 

Pan put a smile on her face and looked at her. "Thank you." She turned to the door and after taking one last deep breath, she opened it and stepped inside, her smile not wavering a bit. 

Trunks had to blink, as she stepped into his office. Once. Twice.

"Trunks," his mother said, "this is your new personal assistant. Her name is…"

"Pia?" Trunks asked disbelieving. He blinked again, but she was still there. The woman who had kept him awake all night was standing right in front of him. 

"You two know each other?" Bulma asked confused. 

"We've met before," Pan answered, tearing his eyes away from him. Trunks just nodded in agreement, not being able to look away from the young woman in front of him. 

"Okay, then I leave you two alone now. Trunks, please be so nice and show her a bit around. See you later." Bulma turned around and left the office, silently congratulating herself. She had never seen her son looking at a woman like this before. This could become interesting. She almost squealed with delight, as she was in the elevator. Getting those two together meant one thing - Grandchildren!

Trunks and Pan looked at each other awkwardly. There was an unbearable tension in the air. None of them knew what to say. As Pan dared to take a closer look at her new boss, she noticed that he was still as handsome as before. And he looked really hot in this dark blue suit. She asked herself, if he had finally burned his hideous old one. But why did he still wear those fake glasses?

"Uhm," Trunks began hesitating. "I never thought that you would be my assistant. Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I don't know. I guess I just forgot about it." Pan told him, "Apropos last night… I… uhm…"

"I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way, but I have no idea what had gotten into me…" 

"Me neither," Pan answered quickly. "I mean, I also have no idea what had gotten into me… So you don't need to be sorry about it. What do you think of just forgetting about last night?"

"Okay," Trunks said and Pan thought she heard something in his voice. Was that… disappointment? "Last night has never happened."

"Okay, then…" She walked over to him and extended her hand. "Good morning, Mr. Briefs. My name is Pia Shen and I'm your new personal assistant."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Shen. Please call me Trunks, if I may call you Pia."

"Pia is fine… Trunks." 

Trunks smiled at her and shook her hand. Both felt immediately as if hit by a lightning. They both felt again the burning sensation going through their skins. 

Pan slowly pulled her hand away. "Didn't you want to show me around?" she asked, trying to avoid any uncomfortable moments. 

"Yeah, right… Please follow me," Trunks answered and walked to the door.

Pan followed him, absently rubbing her hand. After this encounter she was sure of one thing. If every touch of him caused those reactions in her, she would need a lot more self control.

************************************************************************************

Okay, so what do you think?

I'm once again sorry that this chapter took so long, but I hope that I will get the next one out faster!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	5. Lunch break

Until we meet again 

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                 I don't own anything related to Dragonball Z/GT

**A/N:                            Okay, after I got some complaining I decided to write another small chapter for you, before I finish my translation of The Lost Warrior! I hope you guys will like it!**

And thank you for your reviews! I've never gotten so many reviews before for a story!!

****

****

Chapter 4: Lunch break

************************************************************************************

The rest of the morning passed, much to Pan's relief, without any incidents. Trunks had shown her around Capsule Corporation and explained to her the work she had to do. The only thing that had bothered her were the looks the other female, and even some male, employees gave her, when she and Trunks passed by during their tour. Those were mostly looks that could kill. She had even heard some of them whispering, telling each other that they had also wanted the job Pan now had, and how Bulma could give someone this job, who doesn't even know Capsule Corporation. With her Saiyanhearing, Pan also picked up that most of them thought that she was too young and that she wanted this job just to get to the President. 

As she had heard that, Pan had growled under her breath. _Who exactly wanted the job to be near Trunks? Everyone, just not her._

Right now Pan was sitting in Trunks office, where now also stood a desk for her, going through some files Trunks gave her. It was already noon and Pan could hear her stomach complaining about the lack of food. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. "He wanted to be back by now! Where is he?"

Just at that moment, the door was thrown open. Pan quickly turned around, happy to finally get something to eat, but it wasn't Trunks, who came into the office. It was Bra. Pan didn't know if she should be disappointed that it wasn't her lunch, happy to see her long time friend again, or just scared of being recognized by her.

"TRUNKS!" Bra yelled, totally oblivious of the other woman in the office. She had her hands on her through the red dress well shown hips and flipped her hair over her shoulder, having a scowl on her face. Pan had to wince at her screeching voice, which she had inherited from her mother, but allowed a smile to form on her face. Bra hadn't changed at all.

"He's not here," Pan told her, getting the attention of her old friend.

Startled, Bra looked around the room, just to spot the young black haired woman sitting at an extra desk in her brother's office. "What?"

"I said he's not here. He went out to get some lunch for himself and me," she answered nonchalantly. 

Bra stared at Pan. "What? He promised me to take me out for lunch! What is he thinking?" Suddenly a look of recognition passed her face. "Wait a minute… You are…"

~*~

Trunks growled as he waited in the small pizzeria just around the corner of CC for his orders. What is taking them so long? He looked at his watch and felt the need to destroy something. He should be back for fifteen minutes. Pia was waiting for him and she had told him to hurry, because she was so hungry. 

Trunks smiled as he thought of her. He had never thought that he would see her again. His heart had made more than one jump, when she had stepped into his office that morning. The woman who had robbed him of his sleep the night before was now working for him. No, with him. He would spend all day with her in his office. He really liked that thought.

Okay, first, after she told him that she wanted to forget the previous night, he was a bit disappointed, no more than just a bit. But later, as they started working together, he almost didn't need the events of the previous night to be enchanted by her. Her whole way of being made him love her even more. Not just that she was beautiful; she was also funny, smart, she knew what she wanted and didn't look at him like he just was some piece of meat that just waited to be devoured. She saw him as Trunks Briefs, as person, and not his money. He had the feeling that he had known her all his life.

But what was she thinking of him? Sure, she acted like she was a friend, a workmate. But just the fact that she had acted like him the night before let him hope that she would see more in him that just a friend. Goten was right with what he had said - He was falling for this woman.

He was suddenly torn out of his thoughts by a voice calling out for him. "Mr. Briefs! Here are your pizzas!" one of the waiters told him.

Trunks sighed and grabbed the boxes. Finally. Now he just had to go back.

~*~

"Aren't you the girl my brother met at the club last night?" Bra wanted to know. "Pia Shen, or what was your name?"

"Yes, that's me," Pan said, trying to hide her relief. She had thought for a moment that Bra had really recognized her. After all, they used to be best friends. 

"Wow! What are you doing here?" the young Bulma-look-alike asked exited. "Don't tell me you are his new assistant my mother was talking about?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Pan told her smirking. "And you are his sister?"

"Yes, my name is Bra! Nice to meet you. Did my brother tell you that he couldn't sleep all night just because of you?"

"What?" the quarter-Saiyajin asked confused.

"Well, he didn't tell me exactly that it was because of you, but he had told me that he hadn't slept at all last night. And believe me, Trunks is usually someone who could even sleep, when there was an apocalypse coming up. And the only thing that happened to him last night was you, so I think that he couldn't sleep because of that," Bra rambled. "But I think that this is really a good reason, after what you two have done last night. I mean, both of you were in some trance-like state. I have never seen something like this before, believe me! And now tell me, why you didn't tell my dear brother that you would work for him?"

"Well, Bra," Pan began hesitating, "I didn't think that it would be such a good idea to tell him that at a club. He might've thought that I just did _this with him because of the job. And to be blunt, I have now idea how __this could have even happened."_

Bra just wanted to say something as they both caught the delicious smell of pizzas nearing the office. "I guess he's back," she said smiling, "And he brought us food."

"Pia, I'm back!" Trunks said, as he stepped inside, not being able to see much, because of the amount of boxes he was carrying. First as he had placed them on his desk, he saw his sister. "Bra? What are you doing here?" he asked irritated. 

"I can't believe it! Did you really forget that you wanted to take me out to lunch today?" she asked him steaming but sighed. "Well, whatever… Pizza's just fine. I think those boxes will be enough for Pia and me, or what do you think?" Bra turned to Pan, who just smirked at the display in front of her.

"Yes, I think that they would be okay for us." Pan played Bra's game. Well, it was just right to punish Trunks for forgetting his sister. It looked like he wouldn't get something to eat until this evening.

"But Bra," Trunks whined, "I'm starving!"

"Sorry bro! But I hope that will teach you!" Both young women laughed, as Bra took the boxes and placed them now on Pan's desk.

"Pia?" Trunks looked at her with puppy dog eyes. 

Pan sighed, knowing exactly that she couldn't refuse those blue orbs looking at her like this. "Come on, Bra, let's give him one pizza. I don't want my boss to die at my first day at work."

Bra smirked. "Okay. Trunks you're lucky that Pia is here. I would've let you starve to death."

A huge grin appeared on Trunks face as he suddenly rushed towards Pan and pulled her into an almost bone-breaking hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Pan felt like she would melt in his arms. All those strange sensations suddenly running through her again. She wanted to free herself from his grip, but her body was refusing to do what her mind was telling it to. 

"Trunks!" Bra laughed. "Let her go! She needs to breath."

Pan almost let out a whimper, as Trunks warm body disappeared. All her self-control had been gone. She didn't know what would have happened, if Bra hadn't told Trunks to let her go. She looked up at him and saw him grinning down at her.

"Sorry…" he told her sheepishly. "Well, what about if we eat? We don't want the pizzas to get cold, won't we?"

"Of course not," Bra said and gave him one of the boxes.

About half an hour later all the boxes were empty. Trunks, who was just allowed to eat one pizza looked longingly at one last piece lying in the last box. Bra had eaten most of pizzas and he was even surprised that his new assistant, Pia, had eaten two of them. She definitely didn't look like she could eat that much.

Pan saw Trunks looking at the last piece and laughed. "Go on, Trunks. Take it."

He looked at her and Bra hopefully. "Really?"

"Yes, take it, bro, or else I will do it."

Trunks didn't let her say that again and the last piece disappeared within a few seconds. They still sat there for a few minutes before Bra got up again. "Okay guys, I have to go again. See ya tonight Trunks. And Pia, I'll visit again sometime!"

"Okay, bye Bra!" Pan said.

"Till tonight, sis!" Trunks said and then looked at Pan. "And what shall we do now?"

"Working I guess," she answered. "At least it's what I'm paid for."

Trunks sighed defeated. "Okay, working is it then." Now he knew another reason why his mother thought an assistant would be good for him. He wouldn't be able to sneak away anymore.

************************************************************************************

Okay, here it is! One chapter in 60 minutes, just to please you guys! But now I hope that you'll let me finish my translation, okay?

Oh, and please review!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	6. Office Romance?

Until we meet again 

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                             As hard as it is to say, Dragonball is not mine.

**A/N:**                                        Here it is! A new chapter! I really typed as fast as I could to bring it out! By the way, my friend was really happy to get the translation on Saturday! But now you guys got me back! No more translations, for now (until she asks me to translate the other parts, which hopefully won't happen soon *lol*). Oh, and thank you sooooooooooo much for the many reviews! You have no idea how happy I am!!!!

                                               Oh, and special thanks to **Z for also reading and reviewing my other stories! Tell me, have you really read all three parts of TLW? How long did it take?**

****

****

Chapter 5: Office Romance?

************************************************************************************

It was a wonderful Friday morning. The sun was just rising, letting the blue sky mingle with the colors red, orange and gold. For it was summer, it was already pleasantly warm. It would have been a perfect day for Pan, if it weren't for the annoying beeping sound of her alarm clock tearing her out of her peaceful slumber. She pulled the blanket over her head, trying to shut the noise out, but failed miserably. This thing didn't have any mercy and just continued beeping, forcing its way through the blanket to her ear. Groaning, she gave in and got up, blasting the alarm clock into the next dimension, or whatever place alarm clocks would go, when they were destroyed. 

Not that Pan didn't want to go to work. No, she really looked forward to meet Trunks again. The first week she had really fun at work. Trunks gave her all the time and help she needed to get into the new job. They both joked around a lot and it soon felt like in old times, even though she sometimes could feel Trunks' eyes in her back, watching her like he had never watched her, when she was still sixteen and younger. Pan sighed. He didn't watch her like that, he was watching _her_ like that - Pia. 

Whatever. The first week was relaxing for Pan, but as she arrived last Monday at Capsule Corporation, she and Trunks were practically flooded with work. There had been many, many conferences, after the 30th Pan stopped to count, plus the normal work Trunks had to do. She had never known this kind of stress before, not even on college and she wondered how Trunks could deal with it. The whole last week, since it began on Monday, they had been working till late in the night, sometimes even early in the morning, so that they would get at best four to five hours sleep per night. For one or two nights it was okay for a Saiyajin to not get so much sleep, but working the whole week without the chance to relax a bit, it was a wonder how they could even stay awake during work. But it didn't bother Trunks as much as it did Pan, maybe because he was used to it and because of the higher share of Saiyajinblood in his body. 

After taking a shower and still not being completely awake, Pan drowned down a mug full of black and strong coffee. She made a face at the bitterness of this liquid she normally despised, but in this week she needed as much caffeine as she could get. 

Taking a quick glance at the clock, she groaned. When she didn't hurry up, she would be late. Not just that they had to work till late in the night, Pan and Trunks had agreed to start one hour earlier in the morning, so that they would manage more work and actually could stay home the weekend. 

She quickly drank the last sip of the coffee and put the mug into the sink, where all the other dishes from this week were already waiting to be made. Pan wrinkled her nose. Well, the dishes must have to wait till tomorrow and as long as they didn't grow fur and start walking through the apartment, everything would be okay, she guessed. 

Deciding that she should think about the possibility to buy a dishwasher when she had enough money, she grabbed her purse and keys and left the apartment. 

It was exactly seven o'clock as Pan stepped out of the elevator on the highest floor. She smiled, when she sensed that Trunks was already there. She had expected him to sit at his desk, when she stepped into the office, but was badly mistaken, when she found him lying on his personal couch, soundly asleep. She noticed that he was still wearing the suit from the day before and wondered, if he had gone home at all last night, or if he had worked after she left. 

Pan looked at him and found herself thinking of how cute he was, when he was sleeping. He just looked like a small boy. With this small grin on his face and his curled up form on the couch, she couldn't help herself but to love him.

Wait a minute! Did she just really think that? She shook her head. No, she was over him. She didn't see him that way, no matter how her body reacted at his touch, she tried to tell herself, but it just sounded unconvincing. 

Suddenly the form on the couch began to stir and Trunks opened his eyes, just to see an angel standing in front of him. "Am I in heaven?" he asked sleepily, with a goofy grin on his face.

Pan felt her legs wanting to give in again, as he was looking at her like that. But she forced herself to regain her composure. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Trunks. But this is not heaven. It's hell," she answered coolly. 

At that moment Trunks was fully awake and took in his surroundings. He groaned. Pia was right. This was hell. "How late is it?"

Pan chuckled. "A few minutes past seven… You know what? You go to the bathroom and freshen up and I go and make some coffee and breakfast for you. Are donuts okay?"

"Yeah… Thanks." Trunks got up from the couch and went to the bathroom, followed by Pan, who went to the small kitchen of this floor.

After Trunks had his breakfast, the two of them started to work again. There was again plenty of it, but much to his relief, Trunks didn't have to hold a conference that day. So the time flew by fast. They had even so much work to do that they didn't have time to have a real lunch that day and just some delivered fast food. 

In the late afternoon Pan felt the effect of the caffeine wearing off. The numbers on the monitor became blurred and Pan had to shake her head to focus again on the monitor. Her eyelids started to become heavy and her eyes just wanted to drift shut, as she heard Trunks voice. Her head shot up and she saw him looking at her with a worried look on his face. "Huh? Sorry, what did you just say?"

"Are you okay, Pia?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, sure… So, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you could help me getting some folders."

"Sure…" 

She got up and she and Trunks went to a huge room on the same floor. Inside were many shelves with big folders. Trunks gave her a list of some of the folders he needed and both of them went their own way in this room. 

Pan stopped in front of a pretty high shelve and noticed that she had to get a folder that was right at the top. She groaned and looked around, trying to find a way to get this one. Of course, she could have just floated up there, but the danger was too big to get caught by Trunks. Relieved, she spotted a ladder at the shelves. She pulled it to the place where she needed it. She climbed up at ladder and suddenly, right after she took the folder, she felt a wave of dizziness coming over her. Everything became black around her and she lost the grip on the ladder…

Trunks had just floated down from one shelve, when he heard a small scream followed by a thud. "Pia?!" he yelled startled and ran to the shelves where he had sent her. And there she was, sitting on the floor and rubbing her behind. "Pia!" He ran up to her and helped her up, holding her in his arms. "Are you okay? What has happened?"

"Ouch, that hurt," Pan groaned, as she felt herself lifted up. She smiled. "Don't worry Trunks, it's not that bad… I'll be fine. I jut got a bit dizzy up there and lost my grip on the ladder."

"Really?" he asked concerned. "Nothing's broken? Is everything okay? Maybe you should go home."

"Everything's okay, really… I don't need to go home. I'm just a bit tired." Pan looked up and met his eyes. This was the worst thing that she could do. She felt her defenses immediately going down again, as their eyes locked, and the fact that Trunks was still holding her in his arms, not bothering to let her go, didn't make the whole situation easier for her. 

Every rational thought was banned from her mind, as his head moved closer to hers. "Maybe you should lay down on my couch and rest a bit."

Pan's head also moved closer to his, not breaking the eye contact. "That's a good idea…" her voice trailed off, as she was now able to inhale his unmistakable and incomparable scent. Their lips almost touched, as Pan's mind suddenly screamed 'NO!'. She was just able to turn her head, before something happened and spotted the folders, which she dropped, lying on the floor. "But I think that we should first bring those back to your office."

Trunks growled inwardly, as she broke the magic moment between them, but complied. Maybe the time was not right yet. "No, I can get them alone. You really should lie down."

"Okay," Pan answered reluctantly, freeing herself out of his grip. Trunks put a hand on her shoulder and led her back to the office. 

After Pan had taken off the blazer, which she was wearing over her shirt, she laid down on the couch. Trunks went to one of the closets, took out a wool blanket and gave it to her. "Here, sleep a bit. I'll wake you when I need your help."

Pan nodded and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Thank you Trunks."

The half-Saiyajin just smiled down at her and went back to the folder room. He came back a few minutes later, just to find her already asleep. He put the folders down on his desk and sighed. They had almost kissed. Almost! Not wanting to think about that anymore, he sat down at his desk and began working.

It was already two o'clock in the morning, when Trunks finally closed the last folder. He took off his (unneeded) glasses and laid them on the desk. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the still sleeping figure of Pia. All the time she had not woken up and was still sleeping like a stone. Getting up from his chair he walked over to the couch and knelt next to her. He had been right that morning. She really was an angel. He just knew her for two weeks and was already having extremely strong feelings for her. Something in his heart told him that she was the one! That she was the one he had waited for so long. He wished he knew if she felt the same way for him.

He extended his hand to gently stroke her cheek, careful to not wake her up. "I love you, Pia…" he mumbled almost inaudible. 

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, causing Trunks to jerk his hand away. She looked around a bit disoriented until her eyes rested on Trunks and she remembered, where she was. "Hey…" she said sleepily. 

"Hey…" he answered just as softly. "It's two o'clock and I wanted to go home now."

"What? Already so late?" Pan asked and sat up. 

Trunks nodded. "Do you want me to take you home?" Before Pan could answer, Trunks silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Just remember that I won't take 'no' as an answer."

Pan grinned. "Okay, Mr. President. You can take me home."

The ride in the car did just take a few minutes until they arrived at the building, where Pan lived in. "So, you live here?" Trunks asked curiously, when he stopped the car.

"Yes, on the twentieth floor," Pan answered, as she gathered her stuff. She opened the door and got out. "Well, then… Thank you for bringing me home. I'll see you on Monday."

"Your welcome…" Pan just wanted to close the door, when Trunks voice stopped her. "Oh, before I forget… Bra asked me to tell you that she wanted to invite you to her party tomorrow evening. She just graduated from college and my mother uses this opportunity to throw a huge party. Will you come?"

"I don't know…" Pan said uncertainly. 

"Oh, come on. I'm sure she will be happy when you come. Oh, and she is just like me. She also doesn't take 'no' as an answer," Trunks told her smirking. "I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

Pan sighed. "Okay… See ya tomorrow!" She threw the door shut and went to her apartment. Inside, she threw her keys on the table and let herself flop down on the couch, burying her head in her hands. On that party tomorrow she would surely meet everyone else, including her parents. "Dende, Trunks… Why do you make it so hard for me?"

************************************************************************************

Okay, not much to say, besides PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Do you also have the strange feeling that reviews are addicting?)

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	7. 100 REVIEW SPECIAL

100 REVIEW SPECIAL 

****

**Disclaimer:                Everything belongs to Akira and not me!**

**A/N:                           Oh my god! I really don't know what to say!! Thank you sooo much! 100 and more reviews within 6 chapters! **

                                   With this special, I'll try to write something funny! I hope you'll like it!

And now on with the story:

It was a beautiful sunny and lazy afternoon. Jenny, aka ChibiChibi, was lying on her couch, holding a small afternoon nap, relaxing before she wanted to start a new chapter of one of her stories. Everything was just perfect.

She was just dozing off, as suddenly the doorbell was ringing. "What the…" she mumbled, as she got up and lazily padded down the stairs to the front door. Lightly annoyed she opened it, but threw the door shut again directly after. "Oh my god…" she whispered and after she took a deep breath, she carefully opened the door again, just to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

And it wasn't. On the porch and on the street in front of her parents' house were standing young men. Dozen of young men. All of them being between 20 and 25 years old. "Uhm, excuse me? Can I help you?" she asked uncertainly. 

"I'm sure you can," one of them, with longer blond hair said. "Are you the girl called ChibiChibi?"

"Yes," she answered confused. "What can I do for you?"

"Uhm, we're here because of the casting," he told her. 

"Casting?" Jenny asked, now even more irritated. 

"Yeah, here. Didn't you put it into the newspaper?" He gave her a small piece of the paper.

Jenny took it and looked at it. Her eyes widened. There it stood. Black on white: 'Monday, March 25th, casting for young men between 20 and 25 years for a DB Z/GT fanfic. Start at 3pm at insert address here.' She didn't… Who did? There was just one person, who… "Please excuse me. I'll be a minute." She closed the door again, a deep scowl on her face. "TRUUUUUUNKS!!!!"

Not even a second later, a lavender haired head stuck out of the living room's door. "Yes, honey? What is it?"

Jenny stomped towards him and tossed the paper at him. "DID YOU DO THIS?"

Trunks grinned sheepishly. "Uhm… yeah… you told me that you needed a young man for your story and so I thought that I could help you a bit… Didn't you want this?"

Jenny just growled. "You! Invite them in and watch over them until I'm dressed in something else than my training suit."

Trunks sighed as he watched her storming up the stairs to her bedroom and then went to open the door. "Okay, guys… Jenny will be ready in a couple of minutes. Please come in and take a seat."

About five minutes later Jenny came back down, dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and black tank top, and went to the living room. Trunks wanted to greet her with a kiss, but she just avoided him. "So, I'll start now with the interviews and then I will decide, whether you'll be the right candidate, or not. Understand?" The young men nodded. "Okay, I'll start with you then," she said, pointing to the blond man. "Just go up the stairs and then it's the first door on the left. I'll follow you in a second."

The man obeyed and then Jenny turned to Trunks. "You aren't angry with me, are you?" Trunks asked, smiling nervously. 

Jenny glared at him. "When this is over. You. Me. Gravity room." Trunks gulped, as Jenny followed this young man upstairs. He thanked Dende that things like senzu beans existed. This was so not going to be funny. Well, at least not for him. He was sure that his mate would have a lot of fun kicking his ass.

Jenny and the blond man were sitting in her room on two chairs. Jenny had a notepad lying on her knees, writing down what the man was telling her. "So, and who's your favorite character?" she wanted to know.

"Muten Roshi…" the young man answered. 

"And what kind of character would you like to be?"

"A character just like him."

Jenny sighed. "Next one."

The next one was a young man with short red curls and green eyes. As he smiled at her, she saw that most of his teeth were missing. "Next one," she said, without asking him any more questions.

There were many more men whom she gave short shrifts, and there were others who were quite decent, but the right one just wasn't there. She just brought the last one to the door, as another young man came running towards the door. "Hello!" he said, a bit out of breath. Jenny looked at him and a smirk crept on her face. This one had short spiky black hair and a really well toned body. He was about one head larger than her and was wearing white sneakers, a pair of dark blue jeans, a white muscle shirt and a dark blue denim jacket. His eyes were covered with dark sunglasses. "I'm sorry… I know that I'm late… Have you already found someone? I mean, I don't want to bother you, but can you still give me a chance?" he asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. 

Jenny found herself staring at him and first as he stopped talking, she was brought out of her gaze. "Huh? Sure! Come inside."

Trunks felt jealousy dwelling up in him, as he noticed the way his girlfriend, his mate(!) was looking at this strange young man. Of course, he knew that she was angry with him, but she didn't need to stare at other men like that! He growled as the young man passed by on the way to the living room. 

The young man backed away a bit and sat down on the couch. "Trunks," Jenny said, as she sat down next to the young man, "Go. I don't need you here."

Trunks growled again and left the living room. "Is he always like this?" the young man wondered, as Trunks was gone.

"Yep, but just ignore him. Every time, when I'm talking to a handsome young man like you, he feels this need to protect what's his," Jenny explained. "But now let's start. First of all… What is your name?"

"My name is Takeo," he answered smiling. 

"How old are you?"

"24."

"Okay… And who is your favorite character?"

"Vegeta."

"I see… And now can you please take of your sunglasses?" Takeo obeyed and took them off. At first Jenny could just stare at him, but then a huge smile appeared on her face. "Perfect."

After she had finished her interview and promised Takeo that he would get the job, she led him to the front door and they said goodbye. She closed the door and turned around, just to face a very disturbed Trunks leaning against the wall. "What's up, Trunksie?" she asked him sweetly. "Is that jealousy I see?" Trunks just growled and looked away from her. "Yep, definitely jealousy." 

Trunks snorted. "Me? Jealous? Of this… weakling?"

She stepped closer and got on her tiptoes, so that their noses almost touched. "Oh yes, you are jealous. I wonder why?" she asked him smirking. 

"I. Am. Not. Jealous."

"Yeah, right…" Jenny said mockingly, turned around and walked upstairs to her room. "Oh, and Trunks… Change into something more comfortable, because in a few minutes, you'll get your ass kicked for what you've put me through today."

Trunks banged with his head against the wall, leaving a small dent. He had almost forgotten about that. No, he had hoped that Jenny would forget about that, after she now found the perfect candidate for her fanfic. But deep inside, he knew that she wouldn't forget that so easily. She had just trained too much with his father.

************************************************************************************

Dun dun dun… Who is this mysterious Takeo and what role will he play in my story? Just wait and find out when he will make his first appearance in a few chapters. Or maybe you can guess!

Whatever, I hope you like this small special…

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi

PS: I just wanted to tell you that the Buu Saga starts tonight on German TVs! I can't wait to see Gohan's first day at school and to 'meet' Videl!


	8. Bad, baaad day

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 blah, blah… nothing's mine….

**A/N:                            Haha! I'm evil! This chapter will not be about the party! Well, you have to be patient! But I promise, the next chapter will be about it. I swear!**

                                   And thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 6: Bad, baaad day

************************************************************************************

The following day Pan slept till 3 o'clock in the afternoon, a quite unusual time for her, since she normally didn't sleep longer than ten or eleven o'clock in the morning. She could have even slept longer that Saturday, after the lack of sleep during the week, but her Saiyajinmetabolism kicked in and demanded food. Still half asleep she shuffled over to her small kitchen to the fridge, looking for something to eat. But much to her disappointment the fridge was almost empty. The only thing that was still there was some milk. Sighing, she grabbed the milk and the pack of cereal and put everything into a bowl. And if everything wasn't bad enough that morning, err afternoon, the pack of the cereal was empty as the bowl was half full. "Why me?" Pan whined and let her head fall on the table in her kitchen. It really looked like she had to do some shopping this afternoon. 

Suddenly her stomach rumbled again, louder this time. Deciding that this small bit of food would maybe calm her stomach down, she nearly dug into the rest of the cereal, devouring it within a few seconds. As the bowl was empty, her stomach was still complaining, but not as bad as before. It would have to wait until she did her shopping and got to a restaurant or something like that. Buying food was now more important than having breakfast, or lunch or whatever she could call it at this time of the day. 

She just wanted to get up and put the bowl away, when her eyes rested on the sink. Oh great, she thought. One more thing she had to do and one more thing that had to wait until she got back from shopping. Defeated, she went back into her bedroom and not feeling like taking a shower she just put on some clothes. Old light blue torn jeans, a white tank top, white sneakers and a messy ponytail would just have to work for her shopping-tour. 

After she left her apartment and arrived at the elevator, she could just stare at the closed doors. There was hanging a white sign with OUT OF ORDER written in bold red letters on it. She hit her head against it a few times, leaving a small dent in the door. "Dende, I swear, if something else goes wrong today, I'll enjoy killing you," she mumbled under her breath and made her way to the stairs. Twenty floors. Well, nothing a Saiyajin couldn't handle, when he wasn't tired, hungry, annoyed and in the mood to kill the green guardian of the earth. 

"Okay, I guess I'll just jump. I hope no one will see me," Pan decided and climbed over the rail. She gently pushed herself away from it and let herself fall down to the ground. Without bothering to slow her fall near the ground, she landed in a crouched position. When she got up again, she saw an old man staring at her. A huge grin, unique for anyone belonging to the Son-family, spread across her face and her hand wandered to the back of her head. "Uhm… Oops?" she said, laughing nervously.

The old man just shook his head. "Those young people nowadays."

"Well, yeah… we are always in a hurry! Bye!" She quickly waved to him and left the building. Outside she took out a capsule of her pocket and decapsulized (does that word even exist?) it, to reveal a red mountain bike. She smiled. Mom, dad, thanks again for this birthday present. It's my second baby after my motorbike. 

She got on the bike and drove off.

~*~

About the same time the preparations for the party at Capsule Corporation went at full blast. Bulma was throwing commands at Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Vegeta, who she forced to decorate the large living room, while ChiChi and Videl were in the kitchen cooking for the buffet. 

"Hey Bra," Bulma said, when her daughter came down the stairs, holding a large box containing garlands and other stuff in her hands. "Can you please do some shopping for me? There are still a few things we need for tonight. You can take Goten with you, so that it will go faster."

Bra placed the box on the floor and took the piece of paper her mother was giving her. "Sure mom," she answered smiling. "Anything to get out of here." She went over to her boyfriend and pulled him away from the others. "Come on, honey. We have to do some shopping."

"Huh? O-okay…" Goten answered confused and followed her. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Bulma demanded to know, as Vegeta wanted to go past her in the hallway, after Bra and Goten were gone.

"Train," he answered shortly. 

"Oh no, you won't." Bulma poked her index finger in his chest. "You will stay here and help the others. And you won't train tonight either. Understand? It's your daughter's party and you will stay here with the other guests."

"Or what?" Vegeta smirked. 

"Or else you'll have to sleep on the couch," Bulma threatened. 

Vegeta took a step closer to her, forcing her to back away against a wall. He leaned with his right hand against the wall and began to place butterfly kisses on her neck, where he had bitten her the night Trunks was conceived. "You know exactly that you can't hold out a night without me," he almost purred into her ear. 

"Vegeta," Bulma moaned. "Not here. What if someone sees us?"

"So what?"

With her last strength Bulma pushed Vegeta away. "No. And now go back! When the couch-threat doesn't work, then what about destroying the gravity room?" 

She smirked, when she saw the look of shock on her mate's face. "You wouldn't dare."

"Do you want to risk it?"

"Fine! I'll go back!" Vegeta growled and went back to the living room. Bulma grinned as she looked after him. Some people would never believe what power some weak earth women have over the strongest fighters of the universe.

~*~

Goten practically drooled over all this food that was lying in the freezer in front of him. It was really a good thing that Bra had brought him along. This store was like a paradise for every real Saiyajin. Huge freezers full of food, free-food at every corner, where costumers could try new food, but best of all the large food court, where Bra had promised to take him after they've finished shopping. 

He looked up to find Bra, as someone caught his eye. He suddenly got a strange déja-vu. This face… He walked over to the person and tapped her on the shoulder. "Pan?" he asked stunned.

Pan was standing in front of the shelves with the cereal, looking for her favorite taste, as suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Pan?" she heard the person asking. She jumped around, an unreadable expression on her face.

When Goten saw the woman turn around, he suddenly remembered that she couldn't be his niece, since she was in the USA on college, even though there was some strong resemblance between them. And besides, he couldn't feel Pan's ki anywhere. "Oh sorry… I thought you were someone else…" he said grinning. "But, hey! I do know you, don't I?"

Pan almost sighed with relief, seeing that Goten didn't really recognize her. She grinned back. "You're Goten, right? I'm Pia. We've met at the club two weeks ago. Remember?"

"Yeah, right! Wow, I almost didn't recognize you. You look so different wearing those clothes." He scratched the back of his head and Pan had to say that he looked almost exactly like Goku, doing that. "Bra told me that you're working for Trunks now?" She nodded. "So, and how is working at Capsule Corporation?"

"Stress, and lots of it," Pan told him. "I was never home before two o'clock in the morning the whole last week. That's the reason why I just woke up about one hour ago today. And then I had to find out that I was totally out of food. So I just threw on the next best clothes and went shopping."

At that moment her stomach rumbled again. Goten's grin just got bigger. "I know what you mean. A house without food would be hell for me. Hey, Bra and I wanted to go to the food court when we're finished here. Do you want to come with us? We wanted to meet here again and she must be here any minute."

"Food court? Sounds good."

At that moment Bra came around a corner. "Hey Goten, here you are."

"Yep," He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Look whom I've met."

"Hey Bra!" Pan greeted her smiling.

"Hey Pia! What are you doing here?" Bra wanted to know.

She held up the cereals. "Buying food?" 

By the word 'food' her stomach began to rumble again. Stronger this time. Goten began to laugh. "Bra, I invited her to go to the food court with us. Do you agree?"

"Sure, why not? Let's go!"

A few minutes later they sat in the food court, stuffing their faces, literally. Goten dug fully in, just Bra showed actual table manners and Pan, well, she really would like to eat like Goten, but she had to hold herself back. 

"So, Pia, are you looking forward to tonight?" Bra wanted to know. 

"Tonight?" Pan asked confused, but then she suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah, tonight… Of course, could be fun." Damn it! She totally forgot about the party. Bra's party. The party where she would meet her whole family again.

"I just want to warn you," Bra said. "Some friends of my family and my family itself could be a bit… strange. Especially my father. Don't take what he says to you personally. Oh, and by the way, don't dress too formally tonight. Wear something you would also wear to other parties."

"Okay, when you say so…" Pan answered. "I would've taken my most formal dress, but then I think that I'll wear something else."

"Hey, wear something that will have the same effect on Trunks, you had two weeks ago," Goten suggested grinning. 

"Goten!" Bra hissed, as Pan blushed.

"What?" he asked, being as clueless as always, "You have seen what has happened between them! There were almost sparks flying!"

"Goten! Now is neither the right time nor place to talk about that!"

Goten looked at Pan and saw her red face. "Oh, sorry Pia… But you have to admit. There is something between you and Trunks. Think about it."

"Okay…" Pan answered, trying to regain her cool. She cleaned her mouth with her napkin and put it on her plate. "Well, Goten, Bra, thanks for the food, but I really have to go now. I still have to take a shower and find something to wear for tonight." 

"You're welcome," Bra said. Goten just nodded, unable to speak, because of the food in his mouth. "See ya tonight!"

"See ya!" Pan got up and waved to them, before she left the food court.

As Pan arrived at her apartment, the elevator was still broken and so she had to take all the stairs up to the twentieth floor. Sure, she could have flown up there, but she didn't want anyone to see that after what had happened just a few hours ago. After getting inside, she went directly to her balcony. She leaned on the rail and looked over the city.

As hard as it was to admit, Goten was right. Something was going on between her and Trunks. All those feelings she got, whenever he was touching her, weren't normal. Every time when he touched her, her mind lost control of her body and something else took over. 

The last thing she wanted to happen, has happened: 

She was falling for him again.

************************************************************************************

So, what do you think of it? Please tell me!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	9. The party

Until we meet again Disclaimer:                 Not my toys… they all belong to Akira *sigh* 

**A/N:                            I can just say it again: OH MY GOD!!! Alone 26 reviews for the last chapter! This is just… incredible! I'm speechless, really… I really would've never thought that this story could be that successful… When I think of that I first didn't want to write it, because first wanted to finish "The Treasure of Power"… I'm so glad that I decided against it and started to write… THANK YOU GUYS!!! YOU REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY!!!**

                                   @ clt: Thank you for your 100th review of "The Lost Warrior - The Next Generation"! 100 looks way better than 99, or what do you think? J

@ blue angel: You're right. I used that letter as example for the letter Pan got, because I so had no idea how to write a letter like this! *lol*

Oh, and before I forget: HAPPY EASTER! (do you say that so?)

Chapter 7: The party

************************************************************************************

Pan had been home for a few hours again, had finally satisfied her stomach, done the dishes and after taking a long and relaxing shower she stood now in front of a mirror in her bedroom. How could that happen? After what Goten had said and the realization had hit her that she was falling again for Trunks, she had decided to wear something casual, something not-revealing. But it really seemed like her subconscious was playing tricks on her and she found herself wearing almost the same clothes she already wore when she first arrived back in Satan City. The high-heeled black leather boots, the short black leather skirt with the silver belt and a low cut black top that also showed much of her flat stomach, including her navel piercing. Her long black hair was hanging loosely down her back. 

Those were not her less-revealing clothes, but her most-revealing ones. Clothes that would make every man, or in her case a special Saiyajin, weak. Pan had no idea what was wrong with her, but fighting back those (almost) primal urges was getting more difficult than she thought. Whatever was doing this to her, whatever let her feel this way, it was stronger than everything she had experienced before. That must have something to do with her Saiyajinblood. She didn't understand that and she hated it, because that made it harder for her to control it. But she had to!

Pan just wanted to open her closet again to change into other clothes, when her doorbell rang. No! Startled she looked at her new alarm clock. Damn it! Too late! she thought. It was already seven and it was Trunks standing in front of her door, wanting to pick her up. Sighing, she forced a smile and went to the door to open it. 

The only thing Trunks managed to say, when the door in front of him opened was, "Wow." He could just stare at her. She was breathtaking. Her clothes fitted her like a second skin and he had to fight the primal urge to take her then and there. He still had no idea what he meant to her and he had to be careful to not make a wrong move. 

"Hey Trunks," she greeted him, trying to ignore his reaction on her. But it was harder than she wanted it to be. Her legs felt like jelly again and the only thing she wanted was to get lost in him. No, Pan! Stay cool! she told herself and quickly snapped out of it. "Please, come inside. I'll be ready in a minute," she said casually and led him to her living room. 

"So, this is where you're living?" Trunks asked, when he waited for her, after she had disappeared in her bedroom to get her things. 

"Yep, this is my home," she told him. As she came out of her bedroom just a minute later, she found Trunks standing on her balcony. She also went outside and stood now next to him. "See? Room with a view."

"Beautiful…" he said, smiling down at her. 

Pan didn't know how to react. She didn't know if he was talking about the view or about her. "I think we should go now. I don't want to let Bra waiting."

"Okay…"

They went back inside and then left the apartment. Suddenly, when they stood in front of the elevator, a huge grin passed over Pan's face. It was working again. Okay Dende, she thought, if the rest of the evening goes smooth, I might consider not killing you. 

"What are you smiling at?" Trunks wanted to know, when he saw her happy face. 

"Nothing special. I'm just happy that this damn thing is working again. You must know, this afternoon, as I went shopping, the elevator was broken and I had to go all stairs down and then up again."

"All twenty floors?" Trunks asked confused. "Wow, you must be in a good shape."

"Well," she said, "I'm training on a regular basis to stay in shape. Even though I didn't have much time last week."

Trunks laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I hope that the next week will be a lot calmer."

~*~

At the party everyone was already there. The whole Son family, Krillin, Juuhachigou, Marron, Yamcha and even Mr. Satan, Piccolo and Muten Roshi were there. Everyone was busy talking, or in Piccolo's case meditating (Gohan had dragged him to that party). Vegeta was just leaning against a wall in his typical stance, watching everything that happened around him. Bra and Goten were sitting on the couch, as suddenly Trunks came into the living room, followed by Pan. "Pia!" She ran up to her. "I'm so glad you made it. Wow, you look great!" she said, but then whispered to her, "I see that you've followed Goten's advice."

Pan could feel her cheeks heating up. "Well… I… You look also great, Bra. And thanks for the invitation." How could she tell her that it wasn't really her who chose those clothes?

As Bra was running to greet this Pia, all heads turned to the newcomer. Bulma had already told them that she was Trunks' new assistant and how satisfied she was with her work, so almost all of them wanted to see her. The men, even the married ones, found themselves staring at her. Muten Roshi's nose was already bleeding, Yamcha was drooling, and Krillin, Goten and Gohan could just stare at this woman. Even Vegeta couldn't find a way to turn his gaze away from her. It seemed as if something was radiating from her. Suddenly it dawned to him. This girl…

"Stop it, Gohan," Videl hissed. "This woman could be your daughter, for Dende's sake."

"Huh? Oh… sorry Videl…" he said sheepishly. 

Goten was the first one to recover and walked over to Pan, hugging her. "Hello Pia!"

"Hey Goten!" she greeted him. She was glad that he did it, because she started to feel really uneasy with everyone, especially the men and to make it worse, her own father(!), staring at her. 

Bulma was the next one, who came up to her. "Miss Shen, I'm so glad that you're here. How are you doing? Coping with the stress at Capsule?"

"Good evening, Mrs. Briefs. I'm fine. I just needed to catch up some sleep."

"That's good. I knew it wouldn't be too much for you… But now let's stop talking about work. I would like to introduce you to everyone else. I see that you already know Goten…" Bulma led her around and introduced her to every single person in the living room. They made a short stop at Piccolo, who just looked at her and then turned back to his meditating. As Pan was introduced to Muten Roshi, Bulma had to whack him over his head to stop him from touching the guest. But the nearer Pan got to her parents, the more nervous she got. What if they recognized her? She had no idea what she would do when that happened. The next person, Bulma presented her, was… "Pia, I would like to present you Mr. Satan…"

"THE Mr. Satan?" Pan played along. She had to fake to be impressed by him, after all, everyone thought that he had defeated Cell. 

"Yes, I'm THE Mr. Satan," he stated proudly, "The one and only…"

"Pia… I think we should now greet the others…" Bulma dragged her away from the 'World Champion'. She didn't want her to get bored to death by his stories, because she might still need her to raise grandchildren. This thought let her grin, as they arrived at the persons, whom Pan didn't want to meet. "Okay, and those are Son Gohan, his wife Videl and his mother ChiChi. They are really close friends of the family."

Pan bowed lightly. "It's nice to meet you." Dad, mom, grandma… 

"Gohan and Videl have a daughter of your age," Bulma continued talking. 

"Really?" she asked, playing surprised. 

"Yes…" Gohan answered, "But we haven't seen her for seven years. She's in the States going to college and she hasn't called us in ages…"

Hasn't called them in ages? Son Goten… Pan sent a death glare at her uncle, who was talking to Trunks at that moment. 

Luckily for him, neither Goten nor anyone else noticed this glare. He was way too busy talking to his friend and eating that he didn't notice anything. "I can't believe that I almost mistook her for Pan this afternoon…" he said. 

"You what?" Trunks asked confused. "You mistook her for little Panny?"

Goten scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… One moment I really thought that it was her, but then I remembered that it was impossible. First of all she's still in the States and second I couldn't feel her ki. And besides, we all know that Pan would never wear something like that," he said referring to the clothes she was wearing at that moment. 

"You're right… The day that I see our little Panny wearing clothes like that, including that navel piercing, I will dress in your brother's Saiyaman costume and help the police," Trunks said laughing.

"Excuse us please," Bulma said to Gohan, Videl and ChiChi. "But there is still one person left, she has to meet." Even though I really don't think that this would be a good idea, Bulma thought. "So, Pia, last but not least, this is my husband Vegeta."

"Good evening Mr. Briefs," Pan greeted him and extended her hand. Vegeta just stared at her intensely, glanced at Trunks, looked back to her, snorted and left the living room. "Okay… that was strange…" Pan mumbled. No comment, no insult, nothing. Was something wrong with him?

"I'm sorry for his behavior…" Bulma said and looked like she was going to explode. "I have no idea what has gotten into him…"

For the next few hours Pan had the time of her life. She really enjoyed talking to all of her friends again, even though no one knew that they were her friends and she had to keep her identity secret. She had almost forgotten how much fun it was to be together with the old clique, including Bra, Goten, Trunks, Marron and her and it seemed like they already saw her as one of them. But she also noticed that they were keeping things from her. In that time words like Saiyajin, flying, ki-blast, fighting and so on weren't mentioned a single time. They were almost… normal. 

Another thing she enjoyed was the way her father was talking to her. He didn't treat her like a little girl, but like a grown-up and responsible woman. Pan really liked that and she hoped that her father would also see her that way, when she revealed herself to the others.

The whole time Pan tried to ignore the looks Trunks was giving her and the reaction she had on them. She had to admit that it was scary. She was just glad that this wasn't a party with dancing, otherwise she would have been afraid that something like what happened at the club two weeks ago would happen again. Just that now all members of his and her family would be watching this. 

It was slowly nearing midnight and she was now sitting between Trunks and Marron on one couch and Goten and Bra were sitting on the other couch, talking. But Pan found it hard to concentrate on what they were talking. Being so close to him was so not good. His scent and the heat that was radiating from him made it difficult for her to resist him. But the longer she was sitting next to him, the more difficult it got. She had to get away from him and try to regain her composure.

"Excuse me please," she said and got up. "I'll get some fresh air…" Pan smiled at them and then left the living room. She hadn't seen the look of disappointment on Trunks face, as she had left. 

Outside she was walking through the backyard of Capsule Corporation. This fresh night air was exactly what she needed to cool down. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She jumped around and instinctively got into a fighting stance. "Is there someone?" she asked, since she couldn't feel anything.

She almost jumped again, as someone emerged out of the shadows. It was Vegeta. He eyed her again and then smirked. "Do you want to spar, brat?"

"What?" Pan asked confused.

************************************************************************************

As you see, another chapter! I hope you like it! But please let me know!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	10. Just let it go

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 I don't own Dragonball Z/GT… yadda, yadda, yadda…

**A/N:**                            So, now you'll find out if Vegeta really knows that Pia is Pan or not! Enjoy!

                                   And thank you for the many, many, many, many reviews!!!!

Chapter 8: Just let it go

************************************************************************************

Pan didn't know what to think of it. How could Vegeta of all people ask her to spar? She must be just another weak human for him… Or had he…? No, that was impossible. No one else had and no one could feel her ki because of her bracelet, so why should he? Suddenly she noticed that she was still in her fighting stance and quickly dropped out of it. Maybe it was just a coincident. Maybe he saw that she was working out and that she knew at least how to fight a bit because of the fighting stance. Yeah, try to tell yourself that, her subconscious said, you know that your cover has been blown.

Vegeta's smirk grew wider as he saw the confused look on her face. It seemed like he hit the right button. "I asked you, if you want to spar with me. That's one simple question that you should be able to answer."

"I… I…" she stuttered at a loss of words. "You want to fight with me? But I-I don't know if I can… I mean, I-uhm don't even have the right clothes… so how…?"

"Oh yes, you can. And don't worry about your clothes. There's a spare set of my daughter's battle armor in the gravity room. It might be your size," Vegeta told her coolly.

Pan was dumbfounded. "Bra fights?"

The Prince just nodded, knowing that he had her, where he wanted her to be. "She started shortly after you left seven years ago, to kill time, or so she told me. But I think that there were other reasons, for example that her best friend just left without looking back."

Bra started fighting because of me? Because I left? she asked herself. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about," Pan said, still trying to hide who she was, even though she knew deep down that it was hopeless. Vegeta knew who she was and she could just hope that he wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Stop lying, brat. Your looks may have changed, you may have changed your style and I might not be able to sense your ki, but I can still feel the Saiyajin in you. Your blood gives you away," he told her seriously. "According to the reactions you got from the others earlier, especially the other Saiyajins, I can say that they also felt it, but had no idea what those feelings meant."

Pan hung her head in defeat. "You got me, Vegeta. But please, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry. I won't. It's your decision and your life and I couldn't care less about it," he said.

She smiled. If someone ever invented a Vegeta-English dictionary, he could write down that 'couldn't care less' usually meant 'I don't agree with it, but I accept it'. "Thank you…" she said. "Hey Vegeta, and what about your challenge?"

Vegeta smirked again. In some way she hadn't changed at all. "You know the way… And after we sparred, we'll discuss what's going on between you and the brat."

Pan just stared after him. How did he know that there was something going on between them, when she was fighting hard to suppress this knowledge? She shook her head and followed him. That would have to wait until later.

Just a few minutes later, Pan came into the gravity room, dressed in one of Bra's battle armors and her hair tied back into a ponytail. Vegeta was already waiting for her and had started his warm-up. "So, I'm ready," she told him smirking.

Vegeta grunted. "Took you long enough, brat."

"Uhm, Vegeta… Is this room ki-shielded?" Pan wanted to know.

The Prince nodded. "I can activate it, if I don't want the woman or anyone else to find me, just like now."

Pan chuckled. "Let me guess: Couch-threat, so that you went to the party."

Vegeta smirked back. "Worse. She threatened to destroy the gravity room. Can we start now?"

"One moment…" Pan took one glove off and removed the bracelet. "When this room is ki-shielded I don't need this. So I don't need to worry about it being damaged."

As soon as she put the bracelet away, Vegeta was able to feel her ki. "This small thing shields your ki?" he asked impressed.

"Yep, invented it myself," Pan answered proudly. "So, can we start? Full out from the beginning? We don't want to stay away from the others too long, do we?"

"Sure. Show me what you've got."

Pan clenched her fists and began to power up. She couldn't wait to fight. It had been a really long time, well, seven years to be precise, since she last had a decent spar with someone. But at that time she wasn't nearly as powerful as she was now. She had trained hard in the last seven years in a gravity room Bulma just built for her and spent as much time as possible in it just to get stronger, after her father had told her that she would never been able to turn Super, because of the lack of Saiyajinblood in her body. She had trained at her limits just to prove him wrong and hoped that Vegeta, too, was in for a small surprise.

While Vegeta was watching her, Pan effortlessly turned Super Saiyajin and went beyond it to the level they called SSJ2. For a quarter Saiyajin a truly remarkable level.

"I see you haven't stopped training," Vegeta stated, after he also had powered up to SSJ2. "You are stronger than your father was, when he fought Cell."

"Thanks for the compliment," Pan said smirking. "But can we please fight now?"

"As you wish."

After eyeing each other for the split of a second both Saiyajins disappeared. The only things that could be seen were several explosions of ki in different parts of the gravity room. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of fighting. This went on for about half an hour, before they called it an end. Luckily for Pan there was a bathroom in the gravity room, so that she could take a quick shower before she went back to the party. She just wanted to leave the gravity room, when Vegeta called her back. "Brat, we still have to talk about Trunks and you."

"Why? I don't think that there's something we have to talk about. I'm working for him, not more," Pan said, somewhat nervously.

"You can keep telling yourself that but it won't change anything. You're fighting a battle that you can't win. What you're trying to fight is not some simple attraction towards him or some silly hormones. What you're trying to fight are your primal instincts and urges, those of a Saiyajin. You unconsciously chose your mate and Trunks did the same, just that he isn't fighting those instincts. He's just hesitating to claim you as his because he is as confused as you are about those feelings and he isn't quite sure what he means to you. But this choice is final and no matter what you do, you can't do anything to prevent what will happen," he told her seriously.

"Okay, then there is something between me and Trunks that I can't explain, that I have no control over, so what? I'm 23 years old and not ready for that kind of commitment! And I'm 14 years younger than Trunks for Dende's sake!" she said exasperated.

Vegeta chuckled lightly. "Oh yes, I'm quite sure that you are ready, at least the Saiyajin in you. When you're not ready, then why did you dress like that, if not for getting his attention? And you know that this age difference has no meaning to Saiyajins. For you two it's maybe about two or three years on human terms, and that's okay, isn't it? Stop fighting, because as I already said, you can't win. Don't try to control the Saiyajinside of you, just let it go." He walked past her and stopped at the door. "Think about it," he told her and left the room.

~*~

Trunks was slowly getting nervous. Pia had been gone for more than half an hour and she told them that she just wanted to get some fresh air. It was beginning to drive him crazy. He wanted to know where she was, to make sure that she was safe. What if she didn't like that party and left? What if she was trying to avoid him? This thought sickened him. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He had to go and look for her.

He jumped up from the couch, which he hadn't left since Pia had gone outside, even though he had been sitting there alone at the end, but the scent of her that was still lingering on it kept him there. Without looking to anyone else, he left the living room and started his search for her.

~*~

After Vegeta had left the gravity room, Pan started to walk aimlessly through the hallways of Capsule Corporation, the whole time thinking about what Vegeta had told her. And as hard as it was to admit, he was right. She was fighting a loosing battle. Those instincts were taking over her rational thoughts, as she could see at her clothes she wore that evening. Also the one time she almost kissed Trunks at work, or the first day, where she melted in his arms. He was evading her thoughts, her dreams… Oh yeah, she wanted him! How much, she couldn't tell, but she knew that she never wanted anything more than this man, this special Saiyajin.

Suddenly she heard him calling her name, well Pia. Great, she thought, now I'm also hearing voices! But then she heard it a second time and turned around, just to see Trunks jogging towards her. "Pia! Here you are! I was worried about you since you didn't come back," he said and she could hear the relief in his voice.

She smiled, when she saw his distraught face. He was just too cute for his own good. "Sorry Trunks, but, well, how should I say… Uhm, after it was getting cold outside, I wanted to come back, but I somehow took the wrong door and somehow got lost…" she quickly made up this lie.

Trunks laughed and scratched the back of his head. A habit he had taken over from Goten. Dende, how she loved to see him like that. "Yeah, it's really like a labyrinth here… Well, I'll bring you now back to the living room."

"Trunks… If it doesn't bother you… I'd rather like to go home. I am really tired and would be happy to see my bed."

"Sure, I'll bring you home." Pan wanted to say something, but Trunks just continued talking. "Yes, I will bring you home, no argument! Besides, Bra has disappeared with Goten, so I don't think that you need to say goodbye. Let's go. Just follow me and you won't get lost again."

About ten minutes later Trunks stopped his car in front of the building Pan lived in, but neither did anyone of them make an attempt to say goodbye nor did Pan make an attempt to leave the car. They just sat next to each other.

"Pia, I…" – "Trunks, I…" they suddenly said at the same time and then began to laugh.

"You first…" Pan told him grinning, as they stopped laughing.

Trunks grinned back but then turned seriously. He had to tell her. It was now or never. "Okay… Pia, I have to tell you something. Something of what I'm not quite sure what you'll think of it. But the night at the club as we danced… I know you want to pretend that it never happened, but I just can't. That night you've done something to me. Something that I can't explain. Something that I've never experienced before. I don't know what you've done to me, but I don't want it to end. Pia, you're the most beautiful - no, I take that back - the most gorgeous woman that I've ever met. But not just that. You're smart, funny, a great listener and I love to talk to you. I-I think that I fell in love with you…" he told her. "I hope this is not offending you, but I just had to tell you how I feel… So, uhm, what was it you wanted to say?" Trunks asked, looking at her nervously, waiting for a reaction on her right now unreadable face.

"Trunks, I…" _Just let it go._ Instead of saying more, she leaned over to him and kissed him.

************************************************************************************

Haha! Another cliffie!

Well, more about the kiss in the next chapter!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	11. The kiss

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:                 Dragonball isn't mine…**

**A/N:                            Hey! First of all, thank you again for ALL of your reviews! It's still hard to believe that you like this story so much! Really! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I changed the rating of this story, just to be safe… maybe this story will even become NC-17. It depends on if I dare to write my first lemon…**

Whatever, I need to tell you something: Exactly one year ago, on April 2, I posted the Prologue of "The Lost Warrior", my first fanfic! And now, looking back, I must say that I'm proud of my work. One successful trilogy (The Lost Warrior, TLW – The Sequel and TLW – The Next Generation), the DBZ/GT/BtVS crossover "There will always be hope", two short stories (Somewhere deep down in his heart and On my own) and now my two going fics, "The Treasure of Power" and "Until we meet again", where I must say that Uwma is my most successful one! I dedicate this story to all of my readers who've reviewed and supported me in the last year! You are really the best!

By the way, I just see the Dragonball Z episode, where they made a movie about the Great Saiyaman. Have you ever noticed that the director and his assistant look exactly like the commander and Black of the RR Army?

Chapter 9: The kiss

************************************************************************************

"Hey, has anyone seen Trunks?" Bulma wanted to know, after Trunks had been gone for more than thirty minutes. It had gotten late and the guests were all ready to go. 

Marron shrugged. "I haven't seen him since he left the living room so sudden about half an hour ago…"

"He brought his soon-to-be-mate home," they suddenly heard a voice saying. They turned around and saw Vegeta leaning against a wall, in his typical stance and still dressed in his now lightly torn armor. 

As Bulma saw her husband, she glared at him. "Vegeta! Where have you been? Don't tell me you have been training! You know…." Suddenly she stopped, slowly realizing what Vegeta had said. Soon-to-be-mate? But that meant one thing… "Grandchildren!" she squealed with delight, completely forgetting that Vegeta had been training. "Oh my god… My little boy is finally settling down and will marry Pia…"

"Bulma," Gohan said suddenly thoughtfully. "I don't think that this could be good."

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked confused. 

"I mean, I don't know if the others have noticed it, too, but this woman didn't have a ki," he explained. 

"You're right," Krillin agreed. "I couldn't feel it either."

"Hey guys," Bulma now said slightly scared. "But that doesn't have to mean anything, right? I mean, maybe her ki's just extremely low, so that you couldn't feel it."

Yamcha put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you Bulma, but I think the others are right. We all should be careful around her. You must know that every human has a noticeable ki and the only beings that as far as I know don't have a ki are…"

"Androids," Juuhachigou finished Yamcha's suspicion. 

"But you all know that not all androids are evil!" Bulma defended her. "Just look at Juuhachigou. Hey Vegeta! What are you thinking about…" She turned to him but he wasn't there anymore. She sighed. "Whatever… I don't care what you're thinking of her, but I like her and I think that she could be the right one for Trunks. I won't stand between them!"

"We're not saying that she's evil…" Gohan said, "I just want you to be careful around her until we know more. We don't even need to tell Trunks or the others. It would be best when they act normal around her. Just when we know for sure that she might be a threat for us, we should tell them. Or what do you think?" he asked the others.

"You're right, man," Krillin said. "She's innocent until we found a proof for our suspicions."

Bulma sighed, reluctantly agreeing to what the warriors said. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but trust this young woman. It was as if she knew her for a lifetime. Trunks and her got along so well and she just couldn't imagine how this woman, who was almost still a girl, could be a threat for them. This thought was just ridiculous. 

~*~

Pan couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She and Trunks were kissing. That was something she had dreamed of since… well, forever. How often had she imagined feeling his soft lips on hers? She had tried so hard in the last seven years to forget her dreams… 

Yeah, a dream. It was just too good to be true. She, Pan Son, was kissing the love of her life, Trunks Briefs. Just one thing bothered her. That Trunks didn't know that it was her. He thought that she was someone else, a woman with the name Pia Shen, not the little tomboy she used to be. But she couldn't tell him. It would ruin everything between them. She could lose him and she didn't want to risk that. She knew that as soon as he found out who she was, everything could be over. 

This night, thanks to her Saiyajinhearing, she was able to hear what Trunks had said about her. He had called her 'little Panny'. That was everything she needed to decide that she would keep her secret identity longer than she normally wanted. Especially now. Her life was perfect and that very moment made it more perfect than anything else. As selfish as it was, she didn't want to give up what she had now. She just wished that this moment could last forever. 

Trunks couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He and Pia were kissing. That was something he had dreamed of since he first saw her. How had he longed for the feeling of her lips on his. 

Maybe it was a dream. A wonderful dream he didn't want to end. He didn't know how she would react after his confession. All the times they got closer, he always had the feeling as if she wanted to prevent something like that from happening. But now… Now it actually did happen. 

He had kissed many women in his life, but it was never like this. The way her lips were brushing against his, the way she was running her hands through his hair, over his back, over his chest was driving him crazy. Her touch burned like fire on his skin. All rational thoughts banned from his mind he was just acting after his instincts. He somehow knew now that they belonged together and that nothing would be able to change that. No matter what happened, he didn't want to lose her. That he was sure of. 

Pan melted in his arms as he responded to her kiss. Everything around her ceased to exist. It was just him and her, all alone in this big world. Time stood still. The end of the world could have come and she wouldn't have noticed it. It was almost like two weeks ago, as they were dancing, just much more intense. Everything felt so right at that moment. Gone were all the fears, the doubts she had. 

Vegeta was right. She had been fighting a loosing battle. No power in the world could have stopped that. She was glad that she had listened to Vegeta. She had just let it go, she had let the Saiyajin in her taking the upper hand.

They first broke apart, when they were in desperate need of air. Both were panting hard. They looked at each other and Trunks noticed that her cheeks were slightly flushed. He gently wiped some strands of hair out of her face and just smiled at her. "I love you Pia…" he whispered, barely audible. 

Pan smiled up at him, looking into the crystal blue orbs that were his eyes. In those eyes she could see the love he was feeling for her. How often had she looked into his eyes, when she had still been younger, and searched for that special look in them. That special look that was just meant for one special person in his life. "I love you too, Trunks…" she answered breathlessly. There she said it. She told him what she had wanted to tell him all her life. And now she finally could do it. 

"I should go now…" she said, after they just looked at each other for several minutes. 

"Yeah… It's getting late," Trunks told her softly. 

"Well then…" She leaned over and kissed him again, shortly. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight…" He watched her getting out of the car, but called her name before she went inside. "Pia! I'll call you tomorrow!"

Pan turned around, grinning. "You mean today…" she told him and went inside.

Trunks smiled dreamily, as he saw her disappear in the building. Yeah, he would call her today…

************************************************************************************

So, that was another (shorter) chapter!   
I really hope you like it!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	12. The first date

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                             You know as well as I do that Dragonball belongs to Akira, okay?

**A/N:**                                        Thank you again soooooo much for your reviews!!! They really mean a lot to me!

                                               @ Ed: Just for you, a chapter that is longer than the last one! *gg*

@ Videl17: (Referring to chapter 7 aka 100 review special) I see that you maybe have an idea what character Takeo will play… Let's see, maybe you're right. After all you've mentioned something that will play a bigger role in the chapters he'll appear in. Oh, and please don't hurt my Trunksie, I'll really hurry with my new chapters!

@ Princess-of-Light: In my story Pan just wears her bandana when she's at home. Not at work or in public, otherwise it would be too easy to recognize her.

@ Z: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I won't take the easy way out. That would just be too boring…

Chapter 10: The first date

************************************************************************************

Not even bothering to take the elevator, Pan flew the twenty floors to her apartment, having a huge smile on her face. She softly landed in front of her door and silently entered it. After flicking the light on and throwing her purse on the table in the living room, she went to her bedroom, the whole time humming a happy tune. Too tired to go to the bathroom, Pan just changed into her pajamas and snuggled into her blanket. She just hoped that she would dream of Trunks. At that thought a small giggle escaped her lips. She felt like a little schoolgirl, who wanted to dream of her first crush. Well, in some way it was true, Pan mused to herself, Trunks was my first crush…

~*~

Trunks was still sitting in his car in front of the building Pia's apartment was in. He looked up to where it had to be and saw just a short time later the light flickering on. After the lights went out again, Trunks finally started his car and drove home, the dreamy smile not once leaving his face. For the first time in his life he really felt those butterflies, everyone was talking about, when they fell in love, in his stomach. And this time, Trunks was sure that the relationship to Pia would last. She was the woman of his dreams. 

As he got home a few minutes later, everyone was already gone. Just the cleaning bots were left, taking care of the remnants of the party. But of one thing they couldn't take care of. Of his memory. He would always remember this party, because at the end of this wonderful evening, he and Pia had shared their first kiss. 

Sighing happily, Trunks let himself fall on his bed. This kiss was a kiss worth to remember.

The next morning Trunks was woken up by the chirping of the birds. Normally he would have liked to blast them into the next dimension for waking him up, but this morning it was different. He was in a really good mood for someone who usually slept in till afternoon on weekends. Stretching lazily, he crawled out of his bed and opened the window, welcoming the fresh air and the already warm sun with a big smile. After enjoying the play of the light wind and sunbeams on his face, he decided to get ready for breakfast. Not that he was starving, but being a Saiyajin, eating was something he could do non-stop. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he almost danced into the kitchen, humming a happy tune the whole time and still having this dreamy smile on his face. "Morning mom," he greeted his mother and gave her a quick peck on her cheek as he passed by on his way to the counter. He grabbed a glass and poured in some orange-juice, before sitting down at the table, where Bra and Goten were already sitting. 

Bulma absently touched her cheek. The last time Trunks did something like that, was… as he was still at Junior High! "Trunks, honey, are you okay?" Bulma asked, immediately growing worried. 

"Of course," he answered, still smiling, "why should something be wrong?"

Bulma just shook her head at her son's strange behavior and turned her attention back to the pancakes.

"My brother is in lo-ove…" Bra said with a singsong voice. 

"What?" Goten asked stunned, for the first time that morning looking up from his plate. "Who's the lucky one?"

"Silly," Bra scolded him, "Pia of course. Who else?"

Suddenly Trunks jumped up. "Oh shit, Pia… I have promised her to call her today!"

"But not now, mister." Bulma pushed him back in his chair. "First you'll have breakfast. I don't want you to starve before you and Pia could give me some grandchildren. And besides, it isn't even noon yet, so you still have plenty of time."

"Uh-okay…" Trunks obeyed reluctantly, not even noticing the grandchildren-comment and began wolfing down the pancakes Bulma was placing in front of his nose. He couldn't wait to see her again!

~*~

Pan was lying sprawled all over her bed, soundly asleep, as suddenly an annoying noise was trying to tear her out of it. She rolled over, wanting to ignore the ringing noise, but it was impossible. She rolled back and carefully opened one eye, glancing at the clock. Eleven o'clock. Still way too early for her, since she still had to do some catching up from the previous week. Slowly she registered that it was her telephone that was ringing. Groaning she closed her eye again, deciding that whoever would call her, could try later again. Right now she just wanted to continue dreaming. Continue dreaming about Trunks and the kiss they shared last night. A grin spread over her face. Their first kiss, the kiss that would change everything between them. The kiss that she couldn't describe with words.

Suddenly Pan sat straight in her bed. "Oh shit, Trunks… He had promised me to call me today!" she cursed and climbed as quickly as possible out of her bed. Now fully awake, she rushed over to her phone, begging that he hadn't hung up yet. She grabbed the receiver and pushed a button. "Hello?" she said out of breath. 

"Hi Pia, it's me, Trunks!" she heard his cheerful voice saying. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"You did, but don't worry… But first of all, good morning…" she said just as cheerful. 

"Did you sleep well?" he wanted to know. 

"Yeah," Thanks to you, she added in her thought, "and what about you?"

"Yes, thanks to you," Trunks spoke out loud what she had been thinking. "So, uhm… I've heard that there's a fair in town… and… uhm… I wanted to ask you… uhm… if you wanted to go there with me…"

"That would be great!" Pan said excitedly.

"Okay, then… I'll pick you up in two hours?"

"Fine with me! See ya!"

"See ya, too… Oh, and Pia… I love you."

"I love you, too," Pan answered and hung up. Pan couldn't help herself but to squeal with delight. Her first real date with Trunks! It was just too good to be true. Now there was only one problem: What to wear?

~*~

At about the same time, far away and high up in the sky, the god of the earth went up to another inhabitant of the Lookout, who was floating in the air meditating. The god stopped in front of the other Namek, waiting for him to react. Not even a minute later, the elder Namek floated down to the ground and stood up. "What do you want, Dende?"

"You came back late last night," Dende remarked. 

Piccolo scoffed. "You know Bulma and her parties."

"Yes, I know…" the god said. "So, they're suspecting something."

Piccolo nodded. "But as you know something different." 

Dende just shrugged. "At least she has now someone she could confide in. Vegeta found out about her. No big surprise, if you ask me. But you don't know what has happened after the party, do you?"

"No, but I guess it has something to do with her and Trunks."

"You're right. Pan followed Vegeta's advice and let the Saiyajin in her go. But it didn't go further than a kiss."

Piccolo just shook his head. "This girl will just get into trouble when she goes on like this."

"Maybe. But that is one part of growing up. She has to make mistakes and she has to know pain. Those are very important things that form a person. Right now she is trying to find out where she stands, who she is. She wants to show that she can take care of herself. That's just understandable. And you know that we can't interfere in her life. She needs to make her own decisions, even though they could hurt her. But that's the way life is. It is never easy. You of all people should know that, Piccolo."

Piccolo snorted and turned his back to the younger Namek. He closed his eyes and started to float again, deep in trance. 

Dende smiled at him. You're just worried about her, because she's Gohan's daughter, right Piccolo? You've come to care about Gohan like a son, so it's just natural that you see her as a part of the makeshift family you had with him. Don't worry about her too much. I'm quite confident that everything will turn out well.

~*~

Exactly one hour and fifty-five minutes later Pan stood in front of the dwelling house, waiting for her date. After posing in front of her mirror for about half an hour, something Pan never thought she would do someday, she decided to wear a sky-blue summer dress with spaghetti straps that stopped just above her knees and white sandals. She was tapping with her foot in anticipation for the afternoon. Impatiently she checked her watch. Two more minutes until Trunks wanted to pick her up. 

After another minute has passed, a silver metallic convertible stopped next to her. Pan smiled as she recognized its occupant. It was Trunks! He got out of the car and walked up to her. "Hello Pia…" He kissed her gently. "Wow, you're beautiful."

Pan noticed a small blush on her face. "Thank you…" she answered shyly. It was still new for her to see Trunks looking at her like this. "But you don't look too bad yourself," she said, after she got over that small moment of embarrassment. 

A grin spread across her face, as she saw that also Trunks face turned slightly reddish. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with short sleeves. "Really? Well, uhm… Bra helped me to pick this… Her fashion sense is far more developed than mine…" he admitted grinning. "So, Pia… Shall we go then?" He opened the door on the passenger side.

Pan smiled at him and got into the car. "You're really a gentleman, do you know that?"

He flashed her a smirk, while he also got into the car and started. "As you see, my mother made a good job raising me. Are you now ready for some fun?"

"Sure!" Pan smirked back.

Trunks turned his attention to the road, put in the first gear and drove off. Pan wiped some strands of her now freely flying long black hair out of her face and looked at Trunks. His lavender looks were also flying in the wind, as they drove through the city. He smiled at her, as he now changed into the fifth gear and speeded up even more. Pan closed her eyes, enjoying the wind in her face. It was almost better than flying on her own.

A few minutes later they arrived at the huge place where the fair was. Music could be heard everywhere and they could see many happy people going in and leaving the place. Trunks got out of the car and opened Pan's door, helping her getting out. "Here we are, my lady," he told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Briefs," she said, as he helped her out. 

Trunks just smiled and took her hand, squeezing it lightly, before they mingled with the crowd. Since they both didn't try to fight those feelings anymore, they weren't as intense and pushing as they were before. Now it was just a pleasant feeling, some kind of warmth, that they were feeling when they were close to each other and their bodies touched. 

Both had much fun as they were going from booth to booth, trying different attractions and so on. They were on the Ferris wheel, at the dodgem and many other typical attractions. Suddenly at one booth something caught Pan's eye. "Oh," she cooed, "Trunks, look, isn't that cute?" she asked him, referring to a big brown teddy bear. 

"Yeah," Trunks agreed. "If you want I could try and win it for you."

"You would really do this? Oh please." Pan felt like a child again and it might sound silly, but she wanted nothing more than Trunks winning this adorable teddy bear for her. 

"Of course, anything for you." He looked at her again, the smile never leaving his face and then turned to the owner of the booth, putting some money on the counter. "What do I have to do to win this teddy bear?"

"You just have to throw off those ten cans from their pedestal with those three balls," the old man explained to him. 

"Doesn't sound too difficult," Trunks mumbled. "I just have to hold back…" He grabbed one of the balls and carefully threw at the cans. With some noise, the pyramid crumbled, letting just a few of the cans lying on the pedestal. The old man built the remaining up to a new pyramid, which Trunks almost completely destroyed with the second ball. Now just one can was left. Trunks took the last ball, aimed and threw it at the can, blowing it down. "Strike!" Trunks yelled.

The next thing he knew was his date clinging at his neck, a huge grin on her face. "Thank you Trunks! I know you could do this!"

"Here, sir, your prize. An adorable teddy bear for an adorable woman."

Trunks took it, nodding gratefully and gave it to his girlfriend. Pan lovingly clutched it at her heart, a quite difficult task, since the teddy bear was about as big as the upper part of her body. Even though it was just a teddy bear, she couldn't tell how much it meant to her that Trunks won it just for her. 

"I see you like it," Trunks stated.

"That's the understatement of the century. I love it," the still grinning Pan told him. She got up on her tiptoes and gave Trunks a short kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much…"

For the rest of the day they continued roaming at the fair. First as the sun began to set, they decided to call it an end and Trunks drove her home. Both remained seated, after Trunks stopped the car. "Trunks, I wanted to thank you for this wonderful day. I'm sure that I will never forget it. And thanks again for the teddy…" Pan said, referring to the big brown occupant of the backseat. 

"You don't need to thank me. For you I would even get the stars from the sky," Trunks told her. He leaned forward and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips. "Goodnight… I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Goodnight Trunks," she said smiling and got out of the car. She then grabbed the teddy bear, waved one last time at Trunks and disappeared in the building. Trunks looked after her until she disappeared and then drove home, happy that he just had to wait one night until he would see her again.

************************************************************************************

So, another chapter finished and I promise that I'll try to hurry with the next chapter… 

Anyways, please tell me what you think of it!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	13. Bad habit

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 Do I have to write that every time? Okay, I don't own Dragonball Z, I just borrow the characters.

**A/N:**                            Okay, thank you again soooo much for the reviews! I guess that with this chapter I'll hit the 300 reviews mark.

                                   I see that many of you are asking, when Pan is finally revealing herself… Well, it will take a bit longer until they, or at least Trunks, find out, who she is. And let's say, it's about the same time Takeo will appear on the screen. I hope you're all in for a small surprise. Maybe you can mail me and tell me your suspicion of who Takeo is and I can see if you're right or wrong. But don't expect me to answer… I still want to hold the tension… *fg*

Jenny (aka ChibiChibi): *turns to **_Videl17* Can you please take care of Trunks a little longer, so that he won't bother me at my writing? But please treat him right, otherwise my two bodyguards *motions to Goku and Vegeta standing next to her* will take care of you. Right, dad? *looks at Goku, who is stuffing his face with some cake and seems uninterested* DAD!_**

Goku: *looks up and grins sheepishly* Oops… yeah, right… Give Trunks enough food. Jenny still needs him. *turns his attention back to the cake*

Vegeta: *rolls with his eyes* Listen woman, you might be the mate of Kakarotto's first brat, but when you do anything to my brat or turns him against Kakarotto's second brat's twin sister, I'll blast you into the next dimension.

Jenny (aka ChibiChibi): *smirks a smirk that would make a certain Saiyajin Prince proud* You heard what Vegeta said. Better you listen, or otherwise… *the smirk suddenly turns into a grin* But enough of that. Now let's start with the story.

Chapter 11: Bad habit

************************************************************************************

The following morning as Pan was woken up by her alarm clock, she wasn't disturbed by it at all, because that just meant that there was a new day and that she would see Trunks again. She turned around and looked at the big teddy bear, who was sitting on a chair next to her bed. Winning this cuddly toy for her was the sweetest thing that he could ever do to make her happy. Stretching, she got out of her bed and almost dancing with anticipation for the day at work, she went into the kitchen and made herself a huge breakfast. After wolfing down a few bowls of cereal, some pancakes and after drinking a large glass of orange juice she went into the bathroom. About half an hour later, she left the building and walked the ten minutes to the office building of Capsule Corporation. 

~*~

At the same time at Capsule Corporation main building, on the other side of the city, a certain young President was running down the stairs, holding his briefcase in his hand. "Hi mom!" he said, as he rushed into the kitchen, grabbed a sandwich and an apple. "Bye mom! I'll eat something at the office!" And with that he was gone.

Bulma looked out of the window, seeing her son taking off into the air, and sighed. But it was a happy sigh. She would have never seen the day coming that her son would be happy to go to work. But the last two weeks had changed him completely. He was really looking forward to get to the office, just to see Pia again. He even seemed to have given up this bad habit of sneaking out of the office. She guessed that Bra was right and Trunks had really fallen for that woman. She didn't care anymore what the others had said. Her son was for the first time in his life truly in love and she wouldn't do anything to make him unhappy.

~*~

Shortly before Pan went into the office building, she stopped at a small kiosk to buy the newspapers, as another magazine caught her eye. On the first side was a big photo of her and Trunks holding hands and smiling at each other. It must've been taken at the fair, because in her arm Pan was holding the teddy bear. The headlines were: 'Did the Prince finally find his Princess?'. She quickly paid for it and leafed to the middle of it, where the actual report was. While she was reading it, she continued her way to the office. 

_'Did the Prince finally find his Princess? Or is this just another flirt for the handsome President and at the same time most wanted bachelor of the world? We all know that Trunks Briefs is known for heartbreaks of any kind. The longest more serious relationship he had with a woman lasted three months, before he dumped her. But will this woman suffer the same fate as all the other women or will it be different this time? Maybe Trunks Briefs has decided that it was time for him with his 37 years to settle down and start a family. He truly looked like he was deeply in love, as he and his new girlfriend were on the fair last Sunday. Maybe you all want to know now, who this mysterious woman is. No one we asked wanted to give us a name, but we found out that she's 23 years old and that she's the new assistant of the famous President. So, we can just hope for the new couple that this office romance will be more than just a simple flirt and that Trunks Briefs won't be so stupid and let this beautiful young woman go.'_

Scowling Pan looked at the other pictures. There were also pictures with Trunks and her kissing. She quickly shut the magazine and went into the office building, stomping past whispering women. As she heard one of them saying that Trunks should dump Pia, because of the age difference and then should take her as his new girlfriend, Pan turned her head and a growl emitted from her throat, scaring them. No one dared to take her mate from her! Satisfied with her work, she continued her way to Trunks' office. Upstairs she noticed that the secretary wasn't there, yet and somehow was happy about it. The last thing she needed this morning was her accusing glare.

~*~

Trunks had just climbed through his window to the office and sat down on the chair, as the door was thrown open. "Hey Pia!" he greeted her cheerfully and just wanted to get up to kiss her, as she threw the magazine on his table.

"Here. Read," she demanded shortly.

Trunks swallowed hard. "O-okay." He first looked at the cover and then began to read. And suddenly he began to laugh.

Pan scowled. "This is not funny."

"Calm down, Pia…" Trunks hugged her gently. "Don't take what they write too seriously. They just needed a new sensation for today and well, they found us. Don't worry, in a few days everyone will forget about it, because they found someone else to annoy."

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly. 

Trunks nodded. "Remember Pia that I love you. You are the first woman I've ever felt those feelings for. I would never lie to you." He gently kissed her. "Hey, what about taking the day off? I don't think there will be much work today. So, what do you think?"

"But I-I don't want to be fired… I mean I can't just take a day off…"

"Oh yes, you can. Remember? I own this firm. The only one that could try to kill me, if she finds out, is my mother. But you don't need to be afraid of her. Her wish to get some grandchildren is just too big than to fire you. And my wish to be with you somewhere else than in this office is much bigger," Trunks told her.

Oh no, he wouldn't… would he? Pan thought. "What are you planning, Trunks Briefs?" Pan asked suspiciously. 

Trunks got a capsule out of his desk and went to his private bathroom. "Just wait till I get back." A few minutes later, he emerged out of the bathroom, now dressed in a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Then he went to the window and opened it. 

"What are you doing?" Pan asked, even though she already knew what he wanted to do. 

"I'm planning to sneak out, so that no one notices that we're gone. And someone will, if we leave the normal way."

"But we're on the highest floor and you're planning to get out of the window?"

Trunks walked up to her and picked her up. "Pia, please close your eyes and trust me. I would never do anything that could hurt you. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Pan kissed him and closed her eyes, knowing what would happen. 

Trunks smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it with her eyes closed. "Then let's go!" He walked to the window, started to levitate a little and then flew through it. He looked down at the young woman in his arms, who still had her eyes squeezed shut. "You may open your eyes now, but don't get scared."

Pan, who had already felt the wind in her face, knew of course that they were flying. But Pia couldn't know that and so she had to act, as if she was surprised by his ability to fly. She opened her eyes and looked around. As her eyes wandered to the far away ground, she screamed and tightened her grip around his neck. 

Trunks laughed. "I told you not to get scared!"

"But we… we're…" Pan stuttered.

"Flying?" Trunks continued her sentence. "Pia, this is just one of many things that I have to tell you. But that later. Now try to enjoy the flight until I find a nice place for us to land and then I'll tell you everything."

Pan nodded, slightly surprised, and buried her head in his chest. Did Trunks really want to tell her everything? Was he really that serious with her?

They flew in silence until they had left the city and reached a small forest with a green clearing. Trunks landed there and gently sat her down. They both sat down in the grass and Pan noticed that Trunks was somehow nervous. It seemed as if he really wanted to tell her everything about his life. "So, and what did you want to tell me?" she broke the silence, finally wanting to know if she was right. 

"Well," Trunks began hesitating, "there are some things in my life just really close friends and family know about…"

With that, Trunks really began to tell her everything. Everything about the Saiyajins, about the different battles, including the Cell Games, the Dragonballs and so on. Pan occasionally dropped in a 'really?' or 'what?' or 'wow', while Trunks was talking. But otherwise she tried to avoid his eyes. She was ashamed. Ashamed that Trunks trusted her so much that he told her his secret, a secret she already knew. Ashamed that she kept the truth from him.

His story took the whole morning and a bit of the afternoon and after he was finished talking, they just sat next to each other in silence. Trunks thought that Pia maybe needed some time to digest the truth about his life and that it was better to not say something for a while. 

But for Pan this silence was unbearable. It gave her too much time to think. To think about her life. The life she was living was nothing but a lie. Pia Shen was a lie. Nothing of this was real. Pia Shen was the beautiful, confident woman she always wanted to be. While Pan Son was still the small girl inside of her. The tomboy who rather wanted to fight than play with dolls. She really wanted to be Pia Shen. Trunks loved Pia, but would he be able to love Pan? Would this dream of a life she had now be over, when she revealed herself? But did she really want to reveal herself? 

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts she looked up at Trunks, noticing that he was staring at the sky. "Trunks? Don't you think we should go back?"

Trunks looked at her confused. "Why?" he asked simply.

"See, I really feel bad about sneaking out. I don't want you to get trouble."

"Pia," Trunks said softly. "I already told you that the only trouble I'll probably get is from my mother. And she's already used to that 'bad habit' as she calls it. But if you really want to go back, I don't mind." 

They got up and Trunks took her in his arms, taking off into the sky again. 

They just needed a few minutes, until they reached the office building. Trunks flew again through the window and landed softly on the carpet of his office. Both straightened their clothes until they suddenly heard someone clearing her throat. Startled, they looked up, just to see Bulma standing in the office. Her hands were resting on her hips and a scowl was plastered on her face. She was obviously angry. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs! What were you thinking about sneaking out again? I thought that would now finally stop with Pia as your assistant, but I've never thought that you would talk her into going with you!"

Pan and Trunks winced at her screeching voice, their sensitive ears hurting. "Mom, I can explain everything…" Trunks tried to say, but was interrupted by his mother.

"I hope so. Pia, you can go home. I have to have a talk with my son," Bulma said, not taking her angry eyes of him.

"O-okay…" Pan mumbled. She quickly kissed Trunks, wished him good luck and left the office. As soon as the door was closed behind her, she could hear Bulma's voice again, rambling something about 'never growing up', 'being responsible' and so on. She somehow felt bad for Trunks, but it was his own fault. She didn't want to sneak out, well, she wanted to, but she had learned at early age that work was more important than fun.

But it still bothered her that Trunks trusted her that much. She shook her head again, as she was on her way home. No, she didn't want to think about that right now. She'll just have to wait and see how things developed. But she had to talk to someone. Expanding her senses, she could sense that Bulma and Trunks were still in the office, Bra was somewhere else and that Vegeta was alone at Capsule Corporation. This was the perfect chance to talk to him without getting noticed. And maybe he even sparred with her.

After disappearing in a dark alley, she powered up and took off into the sky, faster than for a human eye possible to see, just to land about a minute later in front of the gravity room. She could feel Vegeta inside, so he didn't have the ki-shield up. She pushed a button at the door and waited until the gravity was back to normal. She then opened the door and stepped inside, just to find Vegeta staring at her. 

"I should've known that it was you, since I couldn't feel anyone out there," he grunted. 

"Hello to you too, Vegeta. I just thought that, since you're all alone here, we maybe could spar and talk a bit," Pan said smirking. A 'hmph' of Vegeta told her that he had agreed and went to the locker room to change into Bra's battle armor. 

They sparred for about one hour and just stopped, because they could feel Trunks and Bulma's ki moving away from the office. "So, and what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, after Pan had changed again into her 'office-clothes'.

"This afternoon Trunks told me everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything," Pan told him, the worry evident in her voice.

Vegeta nodded, understanding her worries. "When was the first time, you two really got close? The first time you felt those feelings flowing through you?" he suddenly wanted to know.

"Two weeks ago," she answered, "Why do you ask?"

"There was a full moon…" the Prince mumbled. "Brat, you have to tell him within the next two weeks."

"Huh?" Pan asked confused.

"In two weeks there'll be the next full moon and now that you've accepted each other as your mates, nothing will stop you from mating."

"Vegeta, I-I don't understand."

"Listen brat," Vegeta said sternly. "Bra told me that as you and Trunks met at the club, you nearly 'had sex on the dance floor' - I think that was the term she used. But at that moment, you hadn't even acknowledged the feelings for the other. But now you do and in two weeks, at full moon, your instincts will tell the both of you to mate. That means that you have to tell him about you soon."

At that moment, the two kis arrived at the main building. "They're here," Pan said nervously.

"Then go. But do what I say and tell him. I don't know what the consequences will be, if you don't," Vegeta gave her as last advice.

Pan opened the door of the gravity room and stepped outside. "I'll try Vegeta. But you have no idea how hard it is," she told him, before she blasted off into the sky, unnoticed by the two other inhabitants of the building.

************************************************************************************

Okay, here you got the next chapter…

I don't think that I have to tell you guys to review, do I?

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	14. Two weeks

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 blah, blah, blah… Okay, I don't own anything… Okay, maybe a few things, for example my car, my computer, my TV, my VCR, my DBZ videotapes… and so on…

**A/N:                            Well, first again thank you so much for your reviews! Right now I have an average of about 25 reviews per chapter… This isn't all too bad, or what do you think?**

                                   @ Ed: Don't worry, I won't gonna pull the "DBZ time" on you. I know exactly how boring the fight Goku vs. Freezer on Namek was. I think that it took us at least one week to get over with the last five minute of Namek… Whatever, the two weeks will pass in this chapter.

                                   @ Videl17: Okay Trunks, I allow you to come home. But just for the night, okay? *has already some ideas* But then you have to go back, understand? Videl, I really have to thank you for taking care of him. But when he's here, I just can't concentrate on my stories. You know how Saiyajins are! *grins* And okay, no fathers, no mates. I understand!

Chapter 12: Two weeks  
************************************************************************************

Two weeks. 

Sometimes two weeks could be a really long time, like, when you're waiting for something important, something you look forward to. Then seconds seem like minutes, minutes like hours, hours like days, days like weeks, weeks like months and months like years. It's like when you're sitting in school and the last minute of class absolutely doesn't want to pass. You look at the clock every few seconds, and it seems like the hands of the clock don't move a bit. 

But sometimes two weeks could pass really fast. Usually just when there's something ahead of you that you would rather ignore than face. Something like a hard test you have to write, when you have absolutely no time to study for it and then you suddenly realize that the test is tomorrow. Or generally something unpleasant.

Two weeks.

That was the time she had to tell him the whole truth about her. She didn't know if she would have to experience those long two weeks or those short two weeks. She somehow looked forward to the fact that Trunks would finally know who she was and that everything would be over, at least the lying to him. That would make those two weeks a very long time for her. But the pressure on her was huge and she was too afraid of his reaction. Plus, she still had no idea, how she could tell him. That would make the two weeks a very short time for her.

Pan buried her head in her hands. She was standing on her balcony and watched the sunset. Why? That was the question that was running through her head. Why did she fall again for Trunks? Why were her instincts doing that to her? But first of all: Why did she start the lie in the first place?

The answer to that question was simple. Everyone would have treated her again like they treated her before she left. Like a small child, unable to take care of herself. But maybe she had been wrong about that. Maybe her parents and the others would have seen the changes and accepted her the way she was.

But that was just speculation, guessing. She couldn't know that and no matter how hard her parents would try to tell her that after she revealed herself, she didn't know if she were able to believe them then. They were still her parents, unable to make an objective judgment.

"Damn it Dende!" she screamed into the sky. "What have I done to you that you make this so hard for me?"

She took a few deep breaths, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She just continued staring into the sky, as if waiting for an answer. She stood there for about ten minutes until a cool breeze brought her back to reality. Rubbing her bare arms she went inside. Maybe some sleep would help to get her head clear and maybe she would get an idea, how she could tell him.

Maybe it would have even worked, if she had been able to get some sleep. But the whole night she spent with tossing and turning. Her mind had been going at full blast. It absolutely didn't want to shut down, so it had been impossible for her to get some rest at all. 

But this night had one advantage. As Pan got up it was decided. She just had to tell Trunks, alone to end this torture, no matter how. She would find a way to put this revelation into the right words. 

Somehow.

About one hour later Pan confidently headed to the office, where she could already feel Trunks. Without saying a word she just walked past the secretary and entered the office – just to find a huge bunch of colorful flowers standing on her table, with a grinning Trunks standing behind it. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the scene in front of her. "T-Trunks…" she was just able to stutter. 

"Good morning, love," he said, as he walked up to her and kissed her. 

Pan felt immediately all thoughts and intentions drifting away, as their lips met. NO! her mind screamed at her, causing Pan to slowly breaking the kiss. "Trunks…" she said hesitating, "this is…." … not the right moment, she wanted to say, but was interrupted by Trunks.

"A big surprise, huh?" he told her proudly. "I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday, even though I don't regret a second of our free day. I hope you forgive my mom, but that's just like her. Even though I'm already 37 years old, she still thinks that she has to watch over me. And well, punish me…"

"Trunks, I…" … have to tell you something.

"Pia, please, don't say anything right now. Let's just enjoy this moment," Trunks said, gently stroking her cheek and looking directly into her eyes.

Again everything Pan wanted to say began to vanish, as she looked into Trunks eyes. She got lost in them the second their eyes locked. But as then Trunks began to kiss her again, everything was lost. At first her mind protested, trying to tell her that she _had_ to tell him. But after Pan told it to shut up, she just didn't listen anymore. What she had with Trunks was more important at that moment. 

_There's still tomorrow._

A sentence that was buried in the back of her mind. A sentence she used to calm her twinges of remorse.

But not just that day… Also the day after. And the day after that day. And also all the coming days. Every morning as she woke up, she decided anew to tell him. But everyday something stopped her somehow. If it was another of Trunks' surprises for her or just the stress at work, so that she didn't have time to talk to him. That didn't matter. 

What mattered was the fact that the night of the full moon was drawing unstoppable nearer and she still hadn't told him. 

Every evening she got home, she got those twinges of remorse but tried to ease her mind with this sentence. _There's still tomorrow._

The weekends passed without a chance to talk to Trunks, because on both he had to leave for a conference, where he had told her to stay home. And soon the Monday arrived, the Monday where at night the full moon would shine. 

That morning Pan got up with a bad feeling in her stomach. She knew that she had to tell him today. This was her last chance. The days had passed too fast for her. The whole time Pan had kept telling herself that it wasn't her fault that Trunks still didn't know that Pia wasn't real. But deep down she knew that it particularly was her fault. If she really had wanted him to know the truth, she would have found a way to tell him, come fire or high water. But she wanted to enjoy the time they still had with each other, before Trunks would (most likely) push her away. 

As she arrived at the office, everyone was again in a hurry. Pan knew that they had a very important client, with whom a deal would be a huge success for Capsule Corporation. This client was also the reason for the two business trips Trunks had to attend. In front of the office Pan stopped and took a deep breath. She had to get over with this. Now. 

Opening the door, she was surprised to see that Trunks wasn't there. Expanding her senses, she found out that he was a few floors below, probably in a conference room. She walked over to her desk to put her bag on it and found a note, telling her that Trunks was in a conference, concerning the deal and that it would likely take all day. But he didn't leave her without something to do. He had left enough work to keep her busy the whole day. 

Groaning she let herself fall down on her chair. She couldn't wait much longer, because even though it wasn't night yet, she could already feel some nervousness in her body. It seemed like it already reacted to the full moon, even though it wasn't night yet. 

Vegeta was right, and it scared her. While she was working, her longing for Trunks grew. She silently wondered, if she was ready for this. This whole deal with mating sounded so big. Well, the Saiyajin in her was more than ready, according to those feelings in her body. But if the human part was ready, she didn't know. She loved Trunks. More than anything else. She had already loved him as she was still a child and she knew for sure that she would never love another man in the whole universe. Yes, she had to admit, she was ready for this.

It was already late afternoon as suddenly the door of Trunks' office was thrown open and the President came walking in with a huge smile on his face. "Hello love!" he greeted her and before she could say anything he pulled her into a hug and their lips locked in a long and passionate kiss. 

"So, did you get the deal?" Pan asked casually, trying to find a good way to start a conversation, so that she could finally tell him.

"Yes, I did get the deal. But it was really difficult, especially since I could just think of you the whole day," Trunks told her. "But now I have to go again. I have to tell mom about it."

"But Trunks, I'll have to tell you something…" Pan started, but was interrupted by Trunks' lips on hers. 

"You know what? Tonight I'll come over to you and we'll celebrate the deal," he suggested excitedly. "You can also tell me then, what you wanted to tell me now. But I really have to leave. I'll see ya tonight!" Trunks said and jumped out of the open window, flying home.

Pan ran after him to the window. "Trunks!" she yelled, but he was already too far away. "Tonight is too late…" she added in a whisper.

************************************************************************************

Haha, do you hate me now? I hope not, but did you really think I would make it easy on those two. Come on, not all stories could be all happy and mushy. There'll have to be some twists, otherwise it would be boring… *smirks*

Whatever, I hope you'll review though!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	15. Full moon

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 I don't own Dragonball Z (But I wished I did.)

**A/N:                            Okay, Artifex Epistulae, I took your dare and wrote this chapter, even faster than you wanted! But I hope that you'll let me now write the next chapter of The Treasure of Power, which I had already started, but then I read your dare and had to write this chapter.**

BTW thank you guys soooo much for your reviews and I know that you all hate me for the last chapter, but that won't stop me from being evil in the future… *evilsmirk*

@ Spectro Chan: Yes, Takeo will appear soon, maybe another two or three chapters… If he does mess things up with Pan and Trunks, well… I WON'T TELL YOU!!! You just have to wait and, well, read…

**Just for your information. Due to fanfiction.net changes in the rating area I took the lemon part of this chapter out!**

Chapter 13: Full moon  
************************************************************************************

Nervously Pan paced in her living room, her arms wrapped around herself, occasionally glancing out of her windows every few minutes. The sun already began to set and was nearing the point to disappear at the horizon with every passing minute. Her whole body was tense. It wouldn't take long and the moon came up. And Trunks still wasn't there. She had to get over with this before the moon rose. She had to tell him before… something happened. 

She had no real idea what would happen when the full moon was up, how her body would react. Would she just act after her instincts or would she be able to keep a cool head and maybe prevent this from happening? No, she couldn't prevent it. According to what Vegeta had told her, the _mating would be inevitable. At least she hoped that she wouldn't just be driven by her instincts, but also by the love she felt for him. _

Did he even know what would most likely happen tonight? Pan asked herself. No, probably not. She didn't think that he understood what exactly was going on between them. Hell, even she didn't understand everything, even though she knew what was going on. Maybe Vegeta talked to him. No, he had promised her not to tell anyone. And she knew for sure that Vegeta always keeps his promises. 

Pan sat down on her couch and wiped her sweaty palms in her dress. It was the same sky-blue dress she already wore on their first date. She ran her hand through her hair and took a few ragged breaths, trying to calm down. But in vain. She got up again and went out on her balcony. Just a few more minutes and the sun would be gone, replaced by the moon. If she wasn't human, Pan could've sworn that she was in heat or something like that. But, wait a minute. She wasn't completely human. A part of her was Saiyajin. Could a Saiyajin female go into heat? Maybe she should have asked Vegeta, as she still had time to do that. But now it was too late. She just hoped that Trunks would arrive in time. 

"Damn it, Trunks… Where are you?" she muttered under her breath, when the last glimpse of the sun disappeared at the horizon. 

"Hey! Already waiting for me?" she suddenly heard a husky voice on her left. 

Startled, she let out a small scream and turned around, just to come to face Trunks. He was floating on the other side of the railing, holding a bottle in his hands. 

He climbed over the railing and softly landed next to her. "I'm sorry that I scared you. I thought flying up here would be faster, since I wanted to watch the sunset with you, but I guess I'm too late."

Yeah, Trunks, you're too late… Pan thought, taking a quick glance at the now faster darkening sky. She felt the urge to be near him, with him, growing with every passing moment.

"I really wanted to come sooner, but mom held me up," he told her. "You should have seen her. She wanted to throw a party for me, but I told her that I had a date with you. Well, and now, here I am, complete with some champagne to celebrate my success with the person, who helped me over all those days and who I love dearly." Not paying attention to why she didn't say a world the whole time, he leaned down kissed her. It began as a soft kiss, but soon developed into something more passionate. 

They first broke apart as both were in desperate need of air. Don't look into his eyes, don't look into his eyes, Pan chanted to herself, as she recovered from the intense feelings this kiss alone had caused in her. "Trunks," she finally managed to choke out, avoiding his gaze. "I have to talk to you…"

He gently stroked her cheek. "Okay, but first, let's go inside. It's kind of getting cold here, don't you think?" Without waiting for an answer, he put his arm around her shoulder and led her inside, where she sat down on the couch and Trunks put the bottle of champagne on the table. "Wait a minute, I just get two glasses and after we drank to the deal, you can tell me what's so important." He kissed her on the forehead and disappeared in her small kitchen. 

Pan closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on what she wanted to tell him. A quick glance outside told her that there were already some stars up. She wished she could look out of the other side of the building to see how high the moon stood. But maybe this idea wouldn't be that good. She could hear Trunks rummaging in the kitchen for glasses and soon heard the noise of something breaking on the kitchen floor. She wondered, if Trunks was as unfocused as she was. 

What was it she wanted to tell him? Pan shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She had to tell him the truth about her. 

A short time later Trunks came back with two champagne glasses. He put them on the table and after he opened the bottle, he poured some of its content into the glasses. He took them, sitting down next to her on the couch and gave her one glass. "A toast to my personal assistant, the most beautiful and breathtaking woman on this planet, without whom I probably would have never managed to make this important deal. To the woman who had captured my heart with one single dance. To Pia Shen, who I love more than anything else in this world." They clinked glasses and after both drank a bit, Trunks put his glass back on the table. He moved closer to Pan and gave her a small kiss. "So, and what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, their noses just a few inches away from each other.

"Trunks, I…" she started, but suddenly stopped, not knowing what to say anymore. She knew there was something important she had to tell him, but being so near to him, being able to inhale his manly scent was driving her wild. The only thoughts that were running through her mind were that she wanted him. That she needed him. That she loved him. "I love you Trunks…" Pan finally said and their lips met again in a passionate kiss. 

Trunks didn't know what suddenly was happening to him. Okay, it didn't come that sudden. The whole day he had felt kind of nervous and edgy, but put it back on the deal. But now he knew that he had felt this way because of this woman. Right at that moment she had not just captured his heart, but also his mind and his soul. He didn't care anymore what she wanted to tell him. As he heard that she said that she loved him it just proved him what he already knew in every fiber of his body. Her sweet scent intoxicated and he felt himself hardening. Trunks began to place butterfly kisses on her forehead, her nose, her lips and traveled downwards to her neck. He gently stroke the spaghetti straps down her arms and continued his trail down to her breasts. He wanted to remove the clothes further, but Pan's hand stopped him. 

"Not here," she moaned under his kisses. "Bedroom," was the only thing she managed to say. 

Without saying a word Trunks obeyed and picked his loved one up, carrying her to the room in the back of her apartment. 

Both were covered in sweat and panting hard, both trying to catch their breaths. Trunks lazily stroke her damp hair down her back, as she cuddled up next to him, burying her head in his neck and licking the small trail of blood, where she had left her bite mark in his skin. 

"I love you Trunks…" she said barely above a whisper.

"I love you, too, Pia…" Trunks answered and kissed her on her head. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, not wanting to let her go. Soon, he noticed how her breath deepened and finally allowed his exhausted eyes to close and follow her into sleep.

************************************************************************************

I know that you still hate me, because Pan still hasn't told Trunks about herself… Well, I guess there'll probably be many more things you'll hate me for in the future…

Please review!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	16. A mistake

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 The same procedure as in every chapter… Dragonball Z/GT isn't mine… I don't earn any money with it and so on…

**A/N:                            J_enny:_ *claps her hands in excitement* I'm so glad that you like the last chapter!!! I can't believe that my first lemon would be a success!! Thank you so much for the reviews!!! You really help me a lot giving me the motivation to write as fast as I can… By the way, I understand those of you who haven't read the lemon part, be it because of you are underage or that you don't like lemons. I'm neither disappointed nor angry, because I know that not all people like lemons. That was the reason why I had this chapter separated into two parts. Oh and before I forget something… *grabs a frying Pan, puts two fingers at her forehead and appears a few seconds later in ****Videl17's living room, just to see Vegeta still chasing her and Pan* Veggie!!! Lookie here! *rubs the frying pan with a smirk on her face and then smacks it over the Prince's head* So, that should keep him quiet long enough for you to read this chapter! Have fun!!**

                                   Okay, here it is now, the next chapter, a chapter you would most likely hate me for when you've read this… *evilgrins* But hey, at least it's longer than the other chapters… 

Chapter 14: A mistake  
************************************************************************************

The first time Pan woke halfway up the next morning was as suddenly the warmth that had surrounded her body disappeared. Way to sleepy to investigate further, she just pulled her blanket up to her chin and snuggled deeper into it, trying to replace the vanished source of comfortable warmth. 

The second time she was woken up was not that much later. She felt the mattress giving away under some unfamiliar weight and then felt someone stroking her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes and turning around the only things she could see were two crystal blue orbs gazing down at her. "Trunks?" she asked groggily and wanted to sit up, but two gentle hands pushed her down again.

"Morning sunshine…" he said, smiling down at her. He had to admit, she looked really cute being that sleepy with her long hair spilled all over her pillow. "There's no need for you to get up already. I just wanted to tell you that I have to go to work. There are still some things I have to do about the deal, but I want you to take the day off. Go back to sleep and I'll come over tonight, okay?"

"Okay…" Pan mumbled, again half asleep. The last night had really been exhausting and it was still too early for her to get up.

"Okay." Trunks leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tonight…" He chuckled lightly, as there came no response from her. She was already asleep again. Had he tired her that much the last night?

Absently running his hand over the bite mark at his neck, he left the bedroom, but looked back as one thought hit him - She was his now. He had marked her as his mate and she had marked him, too. Just Dende knows why. Shrugging and without giving it a second thought, he proceeded his way to the balcony, from where he wanted to fly to the office and took off into the sky. His father did also have the scar, so why shouldn't he, too, have one?

With a huge grin on his face Trunks climbed through the window into his office, just to see his mother waiting for him, again, with her arms crossed over her chest. But this time she didn't look nearly as pissed as she looked the last time. She had such a strange glint in her eyes and Trunks didn't know what to think of it. "Hey mom," he greeted her nervously, not knowing what reaction he would get.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs," she said firmly. "Where have you been last night?"

Suddenly the huge grin reappeared on his face. "I've been with Pia," Trunks answered dreamily. 

Bulma let her arms fall and clapped her hands. "Oh Dende!" she squealed. "I knew it! I knew it! Tell me Trunks, when do I finally get grandchildren?"

"Mom!" Trunks head turned a crimson color. "Please! Stop talking about grandchildren! I don't think that Pia and I are ready for that kind of commitment."

"But you did sleep with her?" Bulma asked and the fact that Trunks' head became even redder answered her question. "Did you mark her?"

"Mo-om!" he whined. Why did his mother always have to know everything about his love life? 

"Come on, Trunks. I just want to know if I have to plan a wedding or not!"

"Okay mom, you've won. Yes, I marked her and she me. And yes, you'll probably have a wedding to plan. I want to propose to her tonight," Trunks told his mother. 

Trunks watched as those news drove away all color of his mother's face. He was almost ready to catch her in case that she was fainting, but he didn't expect what was happening next. Bulma began to cry and slung her arms around her son. "Oh my god, my little boy is getting married and settling down. He has bonded with a girl!" Suddenly she broke out of the embrace. "Oh," she squealed again, a huge smile on her face. "I have to tell your father! I think he liked Pia! And I have to tell ChiChi and Videl! They have to help me!" She continued rambling about what she all had to do, as she left the office. 

Trunks wanted to call her back, but she didn't hear him anymore. He shook his head. Telling his mother about his plans had been the worst thing he could have done.

~*~

The third time Pan woke up that day was already past noon. She opened her eyes and gazed around the room. Lazily sitting up she rubbed her eyes, silently wondering if everything had just been a dream, since she was all alone in her bed, until she remembered why. No, last night hadn't been a dream. She could still smell his scent in her room. Right now, Trunks was just at work, but he would be back tonight. 

Slowly climbing out of her bed, she put on a bathrobe and padded through the living room into the kitchen. But she couldn't believe her eyes, as she arrived there. On the table was a huge breakfast and on the plate a note. Pan grabbed the glass of orange juice that was standing there for her and picked up the note.

_'Dear Pia,   
I thought that you might be a bit hungry after last night, so I prepared this small breakfast for you. Most of the things must be already cold when you're awake, but I hope that you don't mind. I'll see you tonight._

_Love, Trunks'_

The first thought as she read the note was 'how sweet', but as she read it once again, she let the glass fall. Shattering glass lied all over the floor in what has once been her juice, as Pan held the note with shaking hands. 

_Dear Pia._

She hadn't told him! How could she have forgotten to tell him? 

She stared at the note for she didn't know how long and first snapped out of her thoughts, as the cool liquid on the floor made contact with he bare feet. She quickly got a cloth and cleaned the floor.

Oh Dende, what shall I do now? she asked herself. What would he think now? She couldn't do that alone. She needed help. But who? Vegeta was no option. He would just tell her to tell him, but how could she do that now? She needed someone else's help… 

Suddenly she got an idea. She ran into the living room and dialed a number. "Come on," she mumbled, as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" she suddenly heard a female voice on the other end.

Pan took a deep breath. She could do this. "Hey Bra! It's me, Pan!"

"Pan? Oh my god, Pan! It's really you! Hey how are you doing? Is everything okay at college? Goten had told me that you called one month ago! You can't believe how happy I am to hear from you!" Bra rambled. 

"It's also good to hear your voice," Pan stopped her friend's ranting. "Listen Bra, I have a problem. A really serious problem."

"Oh oh, that doesn't sound good. What's wrong? Can I help you somehow?"

"I hope you can, Bra. I need your advice," she told her nervously. "See… You know that there had been a full moon last night, right?" Without waiting for Bra to answer, Pan continued. "And there's this man… We're working together… on projects," she added quickly. "And well, last night, we wanted to celebrate our success in one of those projects and we uhm, kinda, had sex."

For a moment it was completely silent on both sides of the line until Bra suddenly began to scream. "YOU WHAT? Sorry, Pan, but you what? I mean, how could that happen? Are you and this guy… together?"

"I-I don't know exactly how that had happened. I wasn't myself last night, most likely because of the full moon. And well, yes, we were together for a few weeks. A-and that's the reason why I need your help. You must know that I love him, but I don't know if I was ready for last night. Then there's also the thing that I've been keeping… things… from him. Kind of my whole identity," Pan told her, carefully choosing the right words, so that she didn't need to lie more to her friend that she already did. She prayed to Dende that Bra wouldn't recognize what she was referring to. "Please Bra, tell me what I can do now…"

"Pan, before I can help you, I need to know one thing: Did you mark him?" Bra asked worriedly. She could hear that her friend was miserable and that she wanted to do anything to help her out of it.

"I-I…" Pan closed her eyes, remembering the feeling in her body as he marked her and the taste of his blood in her mouth as she did the same with him. "Yes, I marked him…" she admitted in defeat.

Oh, Pan, what have you gotten yourself into? Bra thought. "Okay, Pan, listen… I think that you need some time and space to get your mind clear and to sort things, and especially your feelings, out, before you tell him everything about you," she told her, thinking that Pan was talking about her Saiyajin heritage. 

"You think that I should break up with him?" Pan asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Bra said firmly. "I can understand that you're under a lot of pressure right now. I think that would be the best thing to do. Be honest with him. Tell him that this night had been a mistake, that you weren't ready. Tell him that you have to think about your relationship, but don't give him any false hopes that you two could get together again, even though you maybe just want it to be a temporary break-up."

"But what about the bond?"

"The bond will make the break-up more difficult, but there is a way to prevent that both of you would suffer because of it…"

~*~

It was already afternoon and Vegeta just stopped a training unit to get something to eat. He left the gravity room and walked into the main building to the kitchen, where he could already hear his mate humming. As he got inside, he saw that she was baking a cake and was having a huge smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.

Bulma turned around and smiled at him. "Your son is getting married! He will propose to Pia tonight," she told him excitedly. 

"What?" Vegeta almost yelled. Propose to _Pia ?!?_

"You heard right. He had slept with her and marked her as his."

Vegeta growled involuntarily. What was the girl thinking? They had mated and bonded and she still hadn't told him! How could she be so stupid? And he couldn't do anything, because he promised her that he wouldn't tell anyone. And he always keeps his promises. He could of course talk to her or beat her up, but he neither knew where she lived nor could he feel her ki. Growling again, he turned around.

"Hey, Vegeta, where are you going?" Bulma asked, confused by her mate's more than strange behavior.

"Training," he just grunted and left the kitchen.

Bulma just shook her head. She silently hoped that he would take the news that his son was getting married better than this. She shrugged and turned back to the counter. Well, he would have to get used to it.

~*~

It was almost exactly like the day before. Pan sat uneasily on her couch, occasionally pacing around, the whole time waiting for Trunks. Bra was right. She needed some time for herself to think about everything and to find a way to tell him about her without hurting him too much. And her idea to prevent the bond from kicking in at the break-up could actually work! Bra had been her only hope and as far as she remembered did Trunks never talk to his sister about his love life.

She glanced at the clock, nervously fidgeting with her white top that she was wearing over her blue jeans. It showed six o'clock. Pan growled inwardly. She was even too nervous to concentrate on his ki.

Suddenly Pan almost jumped at the ceiling as the doorbell rang. She slowly walked up to the door and opened it, just to be greeted by a huge bunch of red roses. Pan swallowed hard, when the roses lowered and revealed Trunks' face. "Hello love," he said. "Can I come inside? There's something important I have to tell you."

"Huh?" Pan just managed to say, as she recovered of the shock. Why does he have to be so sweet? "Sure, come inside."

Trunks followed Pan into the apartment and kissed her, but stopped, when he noticed that she didn't react. "Is something wrong, Pia?" he asked worriedly.

Pan avoided his gaze and looked to the floor. "Please sit down, Trunks. There's something I have to tell you…" she told him seriously. She waited until he sat and then started the speech she had prepared in her head the whole day. "Trunks, I-I have been keeping …things… from you. I wanted to tell you everything yesterday, but I never got the chance. What I want to tell you now is… I need some time to sort things out. Last night has changed everything between us. Believe me, it was great, really. I've never experienced something like this before…" 

She hesitated, not exactly knowing how to continue and Trunks used the chance to say something, still holding the bunch of roses in his right hand and absently clutching the small velvet box in his pocket with his other hand. "Pia, I don't understand… I love you…"

"I love you, too, Trunks, but last night I haven't really been myself and I don't think that I've been ready for this…" she told him. "I mean, think of it. We're together for how long? Two weeks? And we already slept with each other. Trunks, I need to be honest with you. I think that what has happened last night has been a mistake. And as I already said, I need time to figure out what you exactly mean to me and how we stand in this relationship. First when I've figured those things out I think that I'm ready to tell you what I've been keeping from you."

"You want to break up with me?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. 

Pan nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered. 

They both sat and in Pan's case stood there in silence, until Trunks suddenly stood up. "Was that everything you wanted to tell me?" he wanted to know, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry…" Pan repeated again. She felt the tears dwelling up in her eyes, but blinked them away. She didn't want Trunks to see her crying. 

"Okay… Then…" Trunks said with a shaking voice, as he walked to the door and opened it. "I guess, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Pan watched him leaving the apartment and in the next moment she could hear a scream and feel his ki rising and sinking just a few seconds later. After waiting a few minutes, she opened the door, just to see a huge hole in the wall and the roses lying on the floor in front of her. She picked them up and went back inside into her apartment. As soon as the door was close again, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer and broke down, sliding down at the door. 

~*~

Bra was outside, enjoying the last sunrays of the day, as she suddenly saw Trunks flying over her to his room. She was confused. Usually he would land and they would still talk a bit, but this time it almost seemed like he hadn't even noticed her and she had to admit that he didn't look too happy. Didn't he say something about going to Pia? Immediately growing worried she went inside and into her brother's room. "Trunks? Are you okay?" she asked him, as she found him lying on his bed and sat down next to him. She was shocked, when she saw him like this. He looked so… broken.

"She broke up with me…" he said in a whisper.

"What?" Bra asked confused. Didn't her mother say something about a wedding this afternoon?

"This is kind of ironic, huh? Usually I'm the one who breaks up with the women and now she's the one who dumps me…" Trunks told her with a chuckle.

"But I thought Pia loves you…" 

"Oh yeah, she loves me…" he said sarcastically. "At least that's what she told me. Right before she told me that she wanted to break up with me. She told me that she had been keeping things from me and that she needed to figure some things out…"

Bra saw now tears running down his cheeks and pulled her brother up in a hug. She had never seen him crying before. "What else did she say?"

"Last night we had sex and today she told me that she wasn't herself last night and that she hadn't been ready for this. She told me that it was a mistake…" Trunks managed to choke out, before he broke down in his sister's arms.

_I've been keeping… things… from him…_Suddenly Bra's eyes went wide, as realization dawned to her. _Tell him that this night had been a mistake._

************************************************************************************

Ha! Didn't I tell you that you would hate me for this chapter? I know you do, right?

But please review anyway, okay?

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	17. Rejection

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 *slowly running out of ideas* Uhm, I don't own Dragonball Z/GT and I'm not making any money with it (even though a friend of me says that I should do that)

**A/N:                            See? I told you that you would hate me after reading the last chapter! But somehow I've expected more death threats… *shrugs* Whatever… But thanks for your reviews, death threat or not, I'm always happy when I get them…**

                                   Some of you asked again, when Trunks will finally find out about Pan's secret… Well, I guess you have to wait till the weekend… I hope that I can write so fast that you don't have to take longer… By the way, Takeo will also appear then… (Can you believe it? This guy hasn't even appeared in this fic yet, and I'm already planning a fic about him…)

                                   Well, if you have any other questions, feel free to ask, even though I can't guarantee that I will answer them… Right now I can just wish you to enjoy this chapter…

Chapter 15: Rejection  
************************************************************************************

Bra was still hugging Trunks, softly rocking back and forth, trying to sooth him like a small child, while her thoughts were running wild. It was really hard to believe. Pan is Pia. Pia's Pan. They're one and the same. Pia, the beautiful, successful and confident woman and Pan, the smart and cute tomboy, who should right now be in the States on College, are the same person. She had been back for one month and no one had noticed! Suddenly everything made sense! 

Her thoughts were interrupted, as Trunks suddenly started to speak again. "I-I wanted to spend… the rest of my life with her… I wanted to… propose to her tonight…" he said, before a new wave of sobs overcame him. 

Bra, too, got tears in her eyes. She thought that it was her fault. She had told Pan to break up with this guy, not knowing that the one she was talking about was her brother. "I'm sorry, Trunks… I'm so sorry…" she mumbled, as her own tears began to run freely. What should she do now? She couldn't tell Trunks - that was no option. She was sure that would upset him even more, when he heard the truth from someone else than Pan. Maybe she should talk to her… 

Suddenly Trunks turned out of the embrace and got up. "Trunks?" Bra asked confused, "where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said with a deathly cold voice. "But I want you to leave. Don't tell anyone what has happened in the last minute, especially not father."

"But Trunks…"

"Leave!" he almost yelled and turned to her. As Bra saw the look on her brother's face, a look that cold that it sent shivers down her spine, she was for the first time in her life afraid of him. She just wanted to leave the room, as she heard Trunks' voice again. "And I warn you. Don't talk to Pia. If you do, I'll find out. This is between her and me. I don't want you to get involved."

She had to bite back other tears that were threatening to fall and threw the door behind her shut. What should she do now? Trunks had told her that she shouldn't talk to Pia, or better, to Pan. Should she really listen to him? She pondered this thought for a few minutes, while she was walking to her room and came to the decision, as hard as it was, to wait. As much as she wanted to help, Trunks' threat was still in her head and she had to admit, he was right. This was something between him and Pia, well, Pan. But she still felt bad for giving Pan this advice… She just hoped that everything would work out between those two and that Pan would find the courage to tell him that she's Pia. Otherwise Bra would never be able to forgive herself…

Trunks watched as the door to his room was thrown shut and then walked into his private bathroom. After he splashed a bit cold water in his face, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were still red from the crying, but otherwise they were blank and had a darkness in them that hadn't been there before, while his face held a scowl. While his sister had been trying to sooth him, he had made a decision. He wouldn't let those feelings get near him again. No one would ever again be allowed to hurt him like this. His pride wouldn't allow repeating this display of weakness again. Bond or not, he wouldn't cry over her again. He smirked at his mirror image and at exactly that moment the resemblance between him and his father was uncanny. He grabbed the towel and wiped his face dry, before he left the bathroom again with one word in his mind. _Never._

The next morning Trunks was already up pretty early and now on his way into the kitchen, where his mother was already having breakfast. "Good morning, mother," he said shortly, as he sat down at the table with them.

"Good morning Trunks," Bulma greeted him cheerfully. "So, how did it go yesterday? I didn't hear you coming home last night…"

"I don't know, what you are talking about, mother," he told her, as he was devouring his breakfast. 

"Trunks? Are you okay?" Bulma asked, worried by her son's behavior. 

"Sure, everything's fine." He got up and grabbed his briefcase. "I have to go now, or I will be late for work." Without looking back, he left the house and went to his car. 

Bulma just stared after him. No matter what he said, he wasn't okay. Something was seriously wrong with her son. "VEGETA!"

~*~

As Pan woke up the next morning, she was a bit disoriented. The last thing she remembered from the previous day was that she broke up with Trunks. Pan suddenly felt new tears coming into her eyes and buried her head in the soft fur of the huge teddy bear, which she was holding tightly. Everything after picking up the roses from the floor was a blur. She remembered that she had been sitting on the floor and crying for quite a while, but she couldn't remember how and when she finally got to bed and fell asleep. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was relieved as sleep finally released her from the terrible feeling of guilt that she felt now again. How much did she want to just fall asleep again, but she knew that she had to get up. She had to face reality.

She got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. But after she had filled one bowl with cereal, she felt a wave of nausea washing over her. She quickly dashed into the bathroom and just reached the toilet in time before she had to vomit on the floor. As she felt that she had fully emptied her guts, she sat down on the cold bathroom floor and leaned against the wall, as new sobs came over her. All this stress really got to her and even seemed to work up her stomach. 

She sat there on the floor for she didn't know how long, before she finally got up to take a shower. And she didn't care. After waking up without an alarm clock she would have been late for work anyway. 

About one hour later Pan was on the way to Trunks office. She still looked terrible and her whole body was shaking, but she had to do this. Hesitating, she walked into the office and found Trunks sitting with his back to her. "You're late," he stated coldly.

"I know…" Pan said, trying hard to keep her voice from wavering and went over to her desk, which, as she noticed, was now further away from Trunks' desk.

Trunks got out of his chair and picked up some folders. "Now that you're finally here, you can start with your work. I'll have a conference in about ten minutes and after that I'll be out for lunch. I want you to have looked through those folders until I come back, do you understand me, Miss Shen?" 

Pan winced at the way he almost spat her name out. "Yes sir, Mr. Briefs…" she mumbled, not being able to look at him.

"Fine. Expect me to be back after lunch," he told her, before he left the office.

After Trunks was gone, Pan opened the first folder. But she couldn't concentrate on it. She had a hard time to fight back new tears, as she thought of how Trunks had acted. This was not the Trunks she had known all her live. He was like a stranger. Gone was the ever-present light in his eyes and his whole facial features had changed over night. And it was all her fault.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she concentrated again on the folder. She had to be strong. She was, after all, a Saiyajin.

~*~

"Hey dad, what did mom want?" Bra wanted to know, as Vegeta came back into the gravity room, after Bulma had called him out, because she wanted to talk to him. 

Vegeta snorted. "She wanted to know, if I had noticed some changes in your brother's behavior. She told me that he had acted like a stranger this morning," he told her, as he continued his stretches, but stopped, when he saw the strange look on Bra's face. "Do you know something about it?"

"What?" she asked. She had been thinking about Trunks behavior towards her the previous evening. "No… I-I don't know anything…" she stuttered, but the look her father was giving her made her squirm. He knew that she was lying to him. "Okay… Pia broke up with him last night…"

Vegeta was at a loss of words, probably for the first time in his life. The only thing he wanted to do now was beating Kakarotto's grandspawn up. How could she be so stupid? Why hadn't she just told him? He growled, as he walked to the door of the gravity room and opened it.

"Dad, were are you going?" Bra asked confused.

"To the office. The girl's probably there," he told her and just wanted to take off into the sky, as he felt Bra holding his arm.

"But there's one thing you should know dad…" she said carefully. "Pia is Pan."

Surprised, Vegeta turned around and stared at his daughter. "How did you find out?" 

"Pan called me last night and asked me to help her with a problem she had with a man. I told her to break up with him, but at that time I didn't know that it was Trunks. I just found out about the whole thing last night…" she told him. "But wait a minute… You knew?" she asked surprised, as she really understood her father's question. Vegeta just nodded. "When?"

"At the party," Vegeta just said before he took into the sky. 

Bra looked after the disappearing form of her father. He really knew? But why didn't he tell anyone? Did her mother know, too? Those and other questions were running through her mind, but she decided that she had to talk to her father later, when he was back.

~*~

Pan almost screamed, when she suddenly heard a knock at the window. She turned to it and saw that it was Vegeta, so she opened it and let him inside. "Hey Vegeta, what do you want?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Where's the brat?" Vegeta wanted to know, as he looked around the room. 

"He's at a conference and after that he wanted to go out for lunch… We're alone…" Pan answered uneasily. 

"That's good," he said and turned to her, "because I wanted to talk to you alone." Instinctively Pan inched a bit back from him, but he grabbed her right arm, where the bracelet was sitting and pulled her closer. "How can you be so stupid?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low, so that no one on the corridor could hear something. "You should have just told him! Then you wouldn't be in this mess you're in now! How do you plan on keeping it from him, now that you're bonded?"

"You want to know how?" Pan asked, beginning to defend herself. "Ever heard of something called mental barrier? With the mental barrier up, he can't go into my head. This way he can't find out about me."

"Have you ever thought about the other consequences the bond has?" Vegeta pried further. "You know that you can't deny it."

"This is why I don't deny it, Vegeta. I accept this bond, but I don't react to it. This way I keep the effects of the bond from kicking in. You of all people know that this works. You did the same, when you were in space after you mated with Bulma, right?" Pan told him.

"Could be," Vegeta just said. "But what you're doing is still stupid. I should rip this bracelet off of your arm so that everything is over." He held up her arm and grabbed the ki-shield.

"Vegeta, no!" Pan yelled, as she started to cry again. "Please… don't. I just need a bit more time… Please…"

Vegeta let go of her arm. "Okay," he said, his voice softened. "Do what you want." Without saying more, he climbed again out of the window and took off.

After Vegeta was gone, Pan walked back to her desk and sat down on her chair, laying her head on the desk and burying her face in her arms. This was not how she wanted everything to turn out. She had silently hoped that Trunks would somehow understand her. And now he was rejecting her and it was her own fault…But maybe, maybe Trunks' way of acting would just be temporary… Maybe he was just hurt really bad and would get over it soon… With this thought in mind, she began to work again, with the goal to please Trunks and make it easier for both of them, until she was ready.

************************************************************************************

I know, this chapter was again a bit more depressing than the others, but I hope that you like it nonetheless…

But, hey! It took me just one day to write it! Yay me! 

Please review!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	18. Expecting

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 Please, just read the disclaimer of the last 17 chapters, okay?

**A/N:                            First of all, again, thank you all for your reviews! Just seventeen chapters and almost 450 reviews! This is just… wow! I love you guys, I really do. *wipes tears away* But what I can't believe is that the great AMCM74 is reading and reviewing my fic! *bows* You should all read her fics! They are really great! I love them! Hey AM, I just wanted to tell you that your stories inspired me and gave me ideas to this fic! I hope you don't mind!**

                                   Okay, I had planned to post this chapter tomorrow, even though I had this finished about one hour ago, but I just can't be so mean… Well, sometimes I am, but I repeat: SOMETIMES! But I have to tell you that you have to wait until Thursday, maybe even Friday until I've finished chapter 17, because I have to write a test tomorrow and tomorrow afternoon a friend is coming over so that I have time again on Thursday to continue the chapter I start today! 

@ Eris Queen of the Shadows: Two words: Just read! *g*

Chapter 16: Expecting  
************************************************************************************

Three weeks. Three weeks had passed since the break-up and Pan still hadn't told him. She had tried a few times to talk to him, but Trunks always shrugged off everything she was saying. He always interrupted her, before she could say something that hadn't to do with work. He was just shutting her out. She had never seen him acting as cold and indifferent like this before. Never. And it was hurting her, more than she imagined it would. Trunks being upset about the break-up - that she could live with. But Trunks hating her and the fact that he treated her like a stranger was a whole different story. 

This break-up had changed him completely. Over night the young kind and loving man, who had always been able to make her laugh, no matter how bad she felt and who had always helped her in all kind of situations, became cold-hearted and distant. The new Trunks was now focused on his work, not letting anyone or anything getting near him. He was the first one who arrived at the office and the last one who left at night. He constantly yelled at his co-workers and accused Pan, still not knowing that it was her, of not doing her work correctly. He made her life a living hell and she knew that it served her right. She was the one, who had caused this change. It was her ignorance and selfishness that had made this new Trunks. 

She could be glad, if he ever looked at her again without this hatred or indifference in his eyes.

Every night Pan went to bed with the teddy bear in her arms, in memory of the few happy days they had together and cried herself to sleep. If she had just told him before… If she had just avoided him that night... If she hadn't started this huge lie in the first place… If, if, if,… She should have known that something goes wrong. Something does _always_ go wrong! Vegeta was right. She was stupid. She didn't deserve the diploma that she had in a frame in her closet, so that no one would find it. She hadn't deserved the whole scholarship, when they had known at that school how stupid she was. 

She could be glad if _anyone_ would still look at her without hatred or disappointment in their eyes, after she finally revealed herself.

But those weren't her sole problems. This whole stress really affected her in the strangest ways. She had terrible mood swings. One moment she could be happy, well, as happy as she could be in her situation, and the next moment she burst out into tears or felt the need to destroy something. And then there were her stomach problems. In the morning she felt nauseated when she just looked at something that in any kind resembled food and emptied her stomach on a regular basis hanging over the toilet.

Finally, one morning after Pan again spent half of the morning in the bathroom, she decided that she had to tell Trunks. It couldn't go on like this. She had to get this weight off of her shoulders. Carrying it so long just couldn't be healthy. Today he would find out that she was Pan.

After quickly getting dressed she left for the office building of Capsule Corporation with one main goal - Explaining everything to Trunks.

Striding through the corridor to the office, she threw the door open and shut and just stopped directly in front of Trunks' desk, where the President was again sitting with his back to her. "You're late, again…" he stated with a voice that could let the North Pole freeze all over again.

"I know," she said, her voice not wavering a bit. She had to do this! Now! "And I don't care." The chair turned around and as she saw Trunks indifferent eyes staring at her, her hands began to tremble a bit. "Trunks, we need to talk."

"I don't think that there's something we have to talk about, _Miss Shen_!" he told her. When had his eyes become so dark? "When you don't like working for me anymore, then I recommend you to quit."

"Trunks, please… Listen to me…" Pan now almost begged, feeling tears in her eyes. 

"When it's about us, I also have to tell you something. 'Us' doesn't exist, had never existed and will never exist."

"No, it isn't about us… It's about me…" she whispered. "Trunks, I'm…" At that moment a new wave of nausea hit her. „... going to be sick..." She fell to the floor and held her stomach.

Trunks stared at her and grabbed the first thing handy, his waste-paper basket, and gave it to her just in time before she vomited on the floor. He didn't know what was happening to him, but as he saw her sitting on the floor, looking so… weak, his expression softened and he knelt down next to her, rubbing her back. They sat there like this for about ten minutes, until Pan began to feel better again. But as soon as she looked up at him, his face grew hard again. He got back up and handed her a tissue. "Here."

She gratefully took it and wiped her mouth. "Thank you…" She also got up again, but Trunks was about to leave the office. "Where are you going? I still need to talk to you."

Instead of answering her question, he just stopped in the door. "You should go to a doctor. I don't want any of my employees becoming sick. But first take care of the mess you've made. I'm going home now. It's smelling here. We'll talk at another time." Without saying more, he left the office. 

Pan stood there in shock, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. First a few minutes later she grabbed the basket and went into the bathroom to wash it out. She had again messed up a chance to tell him the truth. One more word and then it would've been out. Just one word!

But maybe Trunks was right. She should go and see a doctor. She needed something to calm her stomach to prevent something like that from ever happening again. Something must be seriously wrong, when a Saiyajin had to vomit at the sight of food. 

After cleaning the basket and opening the office window, Pan also left the office. And after she was finished at the doctor, she had to confront Trunks. From now on no more hide and seek.

~*~

As Trunks arrived home, his parents were already waiting in the kitchen for him, after Vegeta had felt that Trunks was on his way home. He'd rather be in the gravity room now, but Bulma was extremely worried about their son and he didn't want to let her talk alone to him. He had no idea what was going on in the boy's head and he'd rather not let his wife alone with him, when he didn't know what the boy was capable of in the state he was right now. 

"Trunks? What are you already doing here? Shouldn't you be at the office?" Bulma asked him, as her son walked past her to the fridge without even looking at her.

"My personal assistant caught some stomach flue and vomited in my office and I can't work there with the smell. But don't worry, I told her to take care of it," he said.

"Trunks, what's wrong with you?" she wanted to know. "You haven't been the same for three weeks. Are you fighting with Pia? Did she say no to your proposal?"

"Something like that. Nothing big. She just broke up with me," he told her nonchalantly, as if he didn't care at all.

Bulma got up and soothingly laid a hand on his arm. "Oh Trunks… I didn't know… I'm so sorry…"

Angrily Trunks jerked the hand away. "Let go of me, woman!" he yelled. "I'm so sick of everyone telling me that he's sorry!"

_Slap! _

Trunks absently touched his cheek, staring wide-eyed at his mother. She had hit him. It was the first time in his life that his mother raised her hand against him. And it actually stung a bit. "Don't talk to me like that, young man!" she screamed at him. "I'm your mother for Dende's sake and not just some woman!"

Not really registering what his mother was screaming at him, something in his mind had made 'click', as she slapped him. The walls he had built around his heart to protect himself began to crumble. Tears sprung into his eyes, as everything he had bottled up in the last few weeks wanted to get out. "Mom…" he just managed to whisper, before he broke down. 

Vegeta stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him. His son was lying in his mother's arms, crying like there was no tomorrow. The whole time he had been ready to step in, in case something got out of hand. But this turn of events came really unexpected for him. 

Bulma didn't know what was going on with her son. She had been way too angry to see the walls crumble and was torn out of her anger, as she heard him whispering and saw the tears in his eyes. All the words he had thrown at her immediately forgotten, her mother instincts kicked in and she pulled her son, who was about a head larger than her, into a comforting hug. She took a quick glance at her husband, expecting a scowl or a look of indifference on his face and she was honestly a bit surprised to see something that resembled concern. At least in his eyes. Turning her attention back to her son, she began to stroke his back, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry…" he said between the sobs. "Mom… I-I loved her… so much… I still do… How could she… just do that? How could she… hurt me like this?"

"Hush…" she tried to sooth him. "Everything will be okay…"

Bulma had no idea how much time passed, as they were standing like this until Trunks finally calmed down. But as he did, she made a cup of tea for him and sat with him down at the table, were Vegeta was still sitting. "Are you better now?" she asked softly, after Trunks drank a bit. 

Even though his eyes were still red and puffy, a small smile was tugging at his lips. "Yeah… I think…"

"Trunks," Bulma began and threw another look at Vegeta, who now just stared at them indifferent, like always, "I really don't want to upset you, but there's something you need to know…"

~*~

Pan glanced at the clock in the waiting room of her doctor, nervously fidgeting with her hands. She had been waiting for half an hour and the nurse still hadn't called her inside. Half an hour ago, she had already been inside. She had told the doctor about her problems and he had examined and made some tests with her. After that he had told her to wait until he had the results of the test. 

Why did waiting always have to be so bad? She looked again at the clock. Wow, she thought sarcastically, another minute has passed. She then looked at the magazines next to her and decided that time would maybe pass faster, when she was reading. But just at the moment she wanted to pick one up, a nurse appeared in front of her. "Miss Son? The doctor is waiting for you."

Pan nodded and followed the nurse to the doctor's room, where he was already sitting at his desk, looking at her files. She sat down and looked at him expectantly. "Well, Dr. Isaacs, did you find something?" she asked, still being nervous. She absolutely didn't like going to the doctor or to a hospital. 

"As a matter of fact, yes," he answered with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, good… Or not? I mean, can you give me some medicaments to calm my stomach?" Pan wanted to know.

"Miss Son, I don't think that a medication would be good in your condition…"

"In my condition? What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Miss Son, you're pregnant. Almost one month along."

"Pregnant," Pan stated dumbfounded. "As in I'm-carrying-a-baby-in-my-belly-and-going-to-be-a-mother-pregnant."

"Exactly," Dr. Isaacs confirmed her statement, but Pan didn't directly listen to everything he said next. She was too confused at that moment. "You're still pretty young, I guess just out of college and in case that the child is unwanted there are still abortion or adoption. I could give you some information about both possibilities, but you should decide soon." He put some papers on the desk, but then he noticed that Pan was somewhere else with her thoughts. "Miss Son?"

"What?" She jerked her head up and looked at the papers on the desk in front of her. They all said something about abortion or adoption at the top, sending her shivers down her spine. "No, thank you, Dr. Isaacs… I don't need it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, as he put them back. Pan nodded firmly and got up. "Okay then, you should make a new appointment with my secretary."

"Goodbye Dr. Isaacs." She shook his hand and left the praxis, without making a new appointment.

Pan wandered through the streets of Satan City without knowing where she was going. Soon, she spotted a bench and sat down on it. Unfortunately the bench was at a playground, so Pan could see many happy kids playing and mothers with baby carriages talking to each other. 

She absently stroke over her belly. 

Pregnant. A small child was growing in her. She was going to be a mother. And Trunks a father.

Suddenly she started crying again. She should be happy, but she couldn't. She still hadn't told him who she was and now she also had to tell him that she was carrying his baby. How could she do that? He would hate her even more now!

She wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt, as suddenly someone gave her a tissue. Startled she looked up and saw a young man with short black and spiky hair, wearing sunglasses and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt sitting next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

************************************************************************************

Dun, dun, dun… Who could that be?

I know you hate me again. Another cliffie, but I swear, I can't help it!

But please review, okay?

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi 


	19. Don't run away

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 They're all mine!!! Too bad, that's just wishful thinking… They don't belong to me…

**A/N:                            Again, thank you soooo much for the reviews… Maybe I should slowly start to think about a 500 reviews special… Whatever, I think I found out tonight, why I'm so addicted to write cliffhangers… It hit me, as I watched Dragonball Z today and I've noticed that they somehow never ended an episode without a cliffhanger and I'm watching DBZ daily since August… That must be it… Oh, and by the way, I just want to warn you that this chapter will most likely again end with a cliffie!**

                                   @ Ed: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong!

                                   Okay, all in all did ten people out of **51(!!!)** reviews guess right about who the guy at the end of the last chapter is and three of them actually found out, _who_ the guy is… Did I confuse you now? I hope so!

Chapter 17: Don't run away  
************************************************************************************

Trunks stared disbelievingly at his mother. "That can't be true…" he said, shaking his head. "The others are really thinking that? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"They didn't want us to. They wanted you to act normal around her and thought that you wouldn't be able to do this, knowing about their suspicions," Bulma explained to him.

Agitated, Trunks ran a hand through his hair. "But… I mean… She…" He didn't know what to say. That was just… crazy!

"Trunks," his mother began. "Have you ever noticed something strange about her? Have you ever felt her ki?"

Trunks seemed to think for a minute. No, he had never felt her ki. He hadn't even acknowledged the missing of it. He never needed to. He just always knew when she was near him. He didn't need to feel her ki, he always felt it in his body. Something just told him that she was there. But now that he thought over it, he had to admit, the others were right. Pia didn't have a ki. 

Sadly, Trunks shook his head at his mother's question. "No," he answered almost inaudible. 

For the next few minutes, no one dared to say something. Bulma hated it to see her son that broken, but she just had to tell him what the others were thinking. Suddenly, without saying a word, Trunks got up and walked to the door. "Trunks? Where are you going?"

He stopped in the doorframe, but didn't turn around. "I need to know the truth. I need to prove to the others that Pia isn't…" he stopped before he finished the sentence and left the house, taking off into the sky. He didn't want to say that word. _Evil.___

"Vegeta! Go after him!" Bulma demanded, as she turned around to face her husband, but he was already gone as well. "Vegeta!" Bulma sighed angrily. Those Saiyajins.

With his advanced hearing Vegeta could still hear his mate calling out for him, as he was now slowly walking down the hallways of Capsule Corporation to his beloved gravity room. He couldn't do anything now. He had an idea where the brat was going and knew that he couldn't stop the inevitable. And until something happened, he could use the time to train. 

"Hey daddy!" Bra, who just came out of the gravity room, greeted him. "Do you know why Trunks rushed off like this? I could feel in his ki that he was upset."

"Your mother told him about the suspicions the others have and now he's probably on his way to find out the truth," Vegeta told her.

"And you just let him go like this?" the young Bulma-look-alike asked exasperated, as she wanted to run past him, but Vegeta grabbed her at her arm.

"Stay. There's nothing we can do. Right now it's just something between him and Kakarotto's grandbrat. We have no right to say anything in that matter."

Bra sighed in defeat. "Okay, you're right, dad."

~*~

After recovering from her first shock that someone was sitting next to her and she hadn't even felt him coming, she gratefully took the tissue and wiped away the tears. "Thank you," she whispered, as she looked again at him. 

"You're welcome," he said, smiling at her. 

She didn't know why, but Pan somehow had this strange feeling that this young man was somehow familiar to her. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but do I know you?"

"Uhm," the young man, whom Pan thought was a bit older than twenty, started to grin sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "I don't think so… I'm not from around here…" 

The first thought that was running through her head, was that this grin and the rest of the face didn't match at all. It looked just too strange and… well… weird. But Pan absolutely couldn't say why. She was still too confused about the earlier incidents to be able to think about that. "Oh, okay… Then… thanks again… I think I have to go now…" She got up from the bench, but as she saw a happy couple playing with their child, she just stared at them. Would her child to be able to grow up like this?

"Hey." This strange young man also got up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you really okay?"

Pan looked up again and saw now that he was about as large as Trunks. Trunks. Thinking of him brought new tears into her eyes and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop them from flowing. Much to her surprise did the young man pull her into a hug and stroked gently over her back, while mumbling soothing words the whole time. As she started to calm down Pan silently asked herself, how someone she just knew for not more than a few minutes could comfort her that easily. 

A few minutes later, after all tear were shed, he pulled out another tissue and dried her face, while she was still sobbing lightly. "You feeling better?" he asked her worried.

Pan took the tissue and blew her nose. "Yeah… thank you…"

"Can I help you somehow? I mean, what about we go somewhere to a café or something like that and you tell me what's wrong?" he wanted to know.

Pan looked uneasily to the ground. "I don't know…"

"Come on," he said softly. "My friends always say that I'm a great listener… So, what do you think?"

"O-okay…" Pan finally agreed. Maybe talking to someone who wasn't involved in this big lie would be good. And this young man really seemed to want to help her. She extended her hand. "My name is Pan."

He almost sighed with relief, when he heard the okay and shook her hand. "I'm Takeo."

~*~

With the speed he was flying at, Trunks could already after not even one minute see his destination. After he found a small alley he landed in it and ran the rest of the way. Entering the building and flying up to the twentieth floor, he noticed that he really couldn't feel her ki. 

Trunks really couldn't believe that she should be evil. An android? Maybe, but evil? No, no and no. But how could he convince the others? They would say for sure that he was blinded by love, that he didn't want to see the obvious. He had to find something to prove them wrong. He wanted to find out the truth. The whole time, even before they slept with each other, Pia had wanted to tell him something, but he never gave her the chance to explain herself. Was it that, what she wanted to tell him? - Most likely. 

As he arrived at her door, he knocked frantically, but no one answered. "Pia!" he called, but again nothing. Looking around, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it lightly, breaking the door open. "Pia?" he called again, after he shut the door behind him and went into the living room. He couldn't see her in the kitchen, so he tried the bathroom and as he didn't find her there, he went to the bedroom. But she wasn't at home.

A small smile appeared on his face, when he saw the teddy bear sitting on the bed. So she didn't hate him, otherwise she would have thrown it away. He sat down next to it and ran his hand through his hair, sighing. What should he do now? He couldn't just sit there and wait until she got back. That would drive him crazy. 

Suddenly he got an idea. He knew, he shouldn't do this, but he needed answers. He wanted to know what she had been keeping from him. Getting up he started to look through her things, eager to find something – _anything – to prove them wrong. He rummaged through her bedside tables, her drawers, looked under her bed and finally arrived at her closet. _

Suddenly, while he was looking through her clothes, something fell out of the closet. Curious about what it had been, he looked to the floor and picked up an orange piece of cloth. "What the…" he asked surprised. This looked exactly like… But that couldn't be… Frantically he continued his search. He opened the other door of the closet and found a small box under some clothes. He pulled it out and sat again down on the bed, the whole time holding that piece of cloth. 

Opening the box, he found several photos inside. But not just any photos. There were photos of him, Bra, Goten, Marron, his family, Gohan, Videl, ChiChi, Gyuu Mao, even one of Piccolo. The last picture was a group picture with everyone, really _everyone, on it, taken a few years before the grand tour. He stared at it for a few minutes, reveling in memories of that day. There had been again a picnic at CC and everyone was there, from Muten Roshi, over Yamcha till all Saiyajins and the other humans. His mother wanted to make this huge 'family portrait' and ChiChi had helped with her frying pan getting everyone on this picture. But after all, they all looked happy on that picture, even Piccolo and Vegeta were having something on their faces that somehow resembled a smile. This afternoon had really been unforgettable. The gang had still been complete then. _

Sighing, he put the picture away and looked at the few frames that were still in the box. But they held no pictures. Those were all diplomas. He picked up the first two. A High-School diploma and a College diploma. Both of… "No…" Trunks just mumbled, when he stared at the name written on both of them and also on the other ones.

~*~

A few minutes after the meeting in the park Pan and Takeo went into a small café. He had invited her to a drink and they were right now sitting there in silence. Now and then looking up from her cup of hot chocolate Pan found herself staring at this young man. She had to admit, this Takeo was quite handsome and had a really well built body from what she could see under those clothes, but she still had this feeling that she knew him. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, this short black and spiky hair that was standing up straight, the large forehead and his whole face somehow seemed familiar to her. By the way sunglasses. Where they were sitting now was no sun, so why was he still wearing them?

Even though Takeo was not trying to show it, he felt uneasy under her gaze. Was she checking him out? Or why was she staring at him like that? "What are you looking at?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What? Uhm…" Pan found herself blushing a bit. "Nothing… I was just wondering, why you're still wearing your sunglasses…"

"Oh that… All people ask that…" Takeo said laughing. "I think it has become some kind of habit. I've been wearing them for the last sixteen years, because of my mother…" he added thoughtfully, "But that's not important right now. Your problems are now more important than my history… So, do you want to talk about them?" Pan nodded at his question and started her story.

Pan was surprised of how much she trusted this young man, but she just couldn't help it. It seemed as if some vibes were going out from him, telling her that he was absolutely trustful and would never do anything to hurt her. Pan found herself telling this young man, whom she had just met a short time ago, everything about what had happened in the last few months. And he had told her the truth. He was a great listener. He never interrupted her and comforted her, when she had started crying again. His face, or at least what she could see of his face, showed true concern and interest in her 'case'. 

After Pan had finished her story, she was surprised of how much better she felt. This talking about her problems really helped her a lot. The weight she had been carrying on her shoulder wasn't as big as it had been and all in all it had been good to confide in someone. Even though she barely knew this someone. 

"That's bad," was the only thing Takeo had said, as Pan had finished telling him about her problems. "You have to tell him…"

"I know…" Pan said, hanging her head. 

"I mean everything, also about the baby. He deserves to know about that. Don't do the same mistake my mother did," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well, the story of my mother is kind of similar to your story…" he began. "She had also lied to my father and when he found out he was so angry and disappointed that he told her that he never wanted to see her again. He never even gave her the chance to tell him that she was pregnant with me. Deeply hurt by his reaction she left and broke every contact to her family and friends. So she raised me alone. The only person, who knows where she is and that she has a son is my grandfather, who had met her by coincidence," Takeo told her, even though that wasn't the whole truth. "As I got older, I found her often looking at me with those hurt and sad eyes and so, when I was eight years old, I asked her why she was always sad, when she looked at me. That was when she told me that I have the eyes of my father and that she would always be reminded of him, when she looked at me. That's the reason why I bought the sunglasses. I didn't want to see my mother hurt anymore and so this has become a habit. I'm almost never taking them off, mostly just to sleep."

"Oh," Pan just managed to say. This story was even worse than hers. "I'm sorry…"

For the next few minutes they sat there in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Pan thought about the child that was growing within her. Would she do what Takeo's mother had done and just leave like that, raising this child all on her own? Would she be able to do that? 

"Do you know your father?" she suddenly wanted to know.

He nodded. "Kind of… I knew his name and after college I started working for him, without my mother knowing. I've met him a few times, because I'm in the lab and not in the office, where he is." He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "He's okay and I think that she still loves him… And that he still loves her. I've caught him once looking at a picture of her with a sad look in his eyes." 

"Takeo…" Pan took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'm really sorry…"

"Nah, don't be." Takeo smiled, trying to cheer her up. "Pan, just remember one thing. Don't run away. Your child should grow up with both mother and father. I don't want you to be hurt like my mother. Tears don't suit her and neither do they suit you. Try to talk to Trunks. Don't give up when he doesn't want to listen. Maybe you should also tell another person that you're pregnant. Maybe he could back you up a bit or give you some other advice."

Pan just nodded and turned her attention back to the cup in her hands. They sat again in silence, but this time it was comfortable. Both finished their cups, Takeo paid and they were now standing in front of the café. Pan smiled at Takeo and hugged him. "Thank you… I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't met you."

Takeo hugged her back, also smiling. "I'm glad that I could help you…"

Little did they notice that a surprised Goten was watching them from the other side of the street. He had just walked by and saw Pia smiling at and hugging this strange young man. Then Pia waved at him and walked away, while this young man, whom Goten thought looked awfully familiar, looked after her. They had looked really close and he wondered if that was the reason that Trunks had been acting so strange lately. And even if not, he had a right to know about that. Goten had thought that they were in love… 

Suddenly his stomach grumbled. Okay, first food and then telling Trunks, before he starved to death.

~*~

Vegeta had still been training, as suddenly the gravity was shut down from the outside and the door was opened. Much to his surprise it was Pan, who was walking directly up to him. "What are you doing here, brat?" he demanded to know.

"Is the ki-shield up?" she asked him directly, avoiding his question. "Good," she said, when Vegeta nodded. She took off her bracelet, grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

Vegeta's eyes went wide. There was a ki. A weak and tiny ki. "You're pregnant?" he asked, the surprise was evident in his voice.

"With your grandchild," she answered. 

"Does…?"

"No, Trunks doesn't know, yet. But I will tell him, tonight. That's the reason why I'm here. I can't feel him anywhere, so I thought that he might be training," Pan said. 

"No, he's not here."

"Okay, then I'll just have to look for him…" she answered and put the ki-shield back on. "Wish me luck!" Pan said, before she left the gravity room.

Vegeta just stared at her, still stunned. He hadn't even thought of telling her that he might know where Trunks was. He shook his head. Kakarotto's grandbrat was carrying his grandchild! He should've seen _that_ coming. 

~*~

Before Pan wanted to look for Trunks, she wanted to go home and change into something that was more comfortable to wear than her 'office-clothes'. She just wanted to unlock the door, when she noticed that something wasn't right with it. The lock was obviously broken. She carefully opened the door and slowly went inside, ready to take a mugger or something like that down. 

But what she saw was something that she hadn't expected at all. On her couch was sitting Trunks, now looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face, clutching an orange piece of cloth in his hands. Her bandana. "Trunks…"

~*~

Takeo had watched until Pan had disappeared, before he decapsulized a black motorcycle. He grinned. "Mom will kill me, when she finds out that I've taken her baby…" He started it and drove off until he reached some lonely clearing in the outskirt of the city. He put the bike back into the capsule and picked another one from his pocket. He pushed the button and threw it on the floor, a few meters away from him. It made *poof* and revealed a large machine. He opened the glass dome of the upper half and easily jumped inside. "Okay, that was everything I could do without giving too much away. Now it's up to you, mom, dad…" he mumbled, as he pushed the start button of the machine. It began to hum but suddenly the sound died down, as well as everything else in the machine. "What?" Takeo asked confused and pushed the button again, several times, but nothing happened. He stared at it, shocked. "Oh shit!"

************************************************************************************

I know, another cliffie, but as I already explained, I'm completely innocent…

Okay, did you really think I'll let Pan go out with another man? I may be mean, but not that mean!

Whatever, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, okay? Thanks a lot!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	20. Too late

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 Nope, nothing's mine…

**A/N:                            Okay, I've decided that I won't write a 500 reviews special, because, first of all, I had no idea what I could write and then I didn't want to let you wait too long with the next chapter, because, when I've finished this one, I'll first write another chapter of The Treasure of Power before I start a new one of this story.**

                                   And again, thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews! Almost 60 this time! I can just say one thing: WOW! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!!

                                   @ trunkslover: Thanks for the idea, but after reading the lyrics, I don't think that they would've fit to this chapter… But maybe I'll use them later! 

                                   @ Videl17: I'm waiting for your picture of Takeo! In case you haven't checked your emails, yet, there's a description of him!

                                   By the way now you've all guessed right who Takeo is… Well, wasn't too hard with all those small hints in the chapter, right? *gg* I already have an idea for some kind of sequel to this story. What do you think of "History of Takeo"? It will start in the chapter, in which Pan finds out about the baby and will go… I don't know how far…

And now, on with the story:

Chapter 18: Too late  
************************************************************************************

The former couple just stared at each other, both not moving a bit. "Trunks…" Pan said again, completely shocked and confused. Her bandana in his hand… Did that mean…? "What… what are you doing here?" 

"I've been waiting for you…" Trunks told her in a toneless voice. "I wanted to talk to you… But then I've found this," He showed her the bandana, "and other things in your closet."

"You've been going through my stuff?" she asked him exasperated, completely forgetting that there was something she had to tell him. "What gave you the right to break into my apartment and look through my private things?"

"Hey!" Trunks now yelled. "I wasn't the one who's been keeping things from others! I just wanted to protect you! The others were suspicious of you, because of the lack of your ki and I wanted to prove them that you're not a threat for us." He took a deep breath and then added in a softer tone, "Pan… why?"

Pan bit down on her lower lip. So he knew. The secret wasn't a secret anymore. Her cover had been blown before she got the chance to tell him. But what could she say now? She had hurt him. She could see it. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled. "I just wanted to be treated like a grown-up. That was one of the reasons why I left seven years ago and I knew that they wouldn't stop treating me like a child until I've proven them that I'm a grown-up and capable of taking care of myself. And I was right. At the party they treated 'Pia' like a grown-up, while they were talking about 'Pan' as if she was still six years old." 

Again tears found their way into Pan's eyes, letting her wonder, how much of them were still left after the last weeks. She looked at Trunks, who was still listening to her, but she couldn't see any reaction to what she was telling him on his face. It remained impassive and was as hard as stone. "Go on," he said in the same cold voice, he had already used the last few weeks in the office.

Biting the tears back, she took a deep breath and continued. "But I've never expected things to turn out like this. I've never planned to fall in love with you, Trunks. I've never wanted to hurt you… I'm sorry…"

"You're right, Pan," Trunks said firmly and walked up to her. She looked at him and saw the anger and the pain, she had caused, in his eyes. "You've hurt me. I've loved you more than anything else and as I came here this morning I wanted to get back together with you. I was ready to forgive you for hurting me as you ended our relationship. But now, I can't do that anymore. With your lie you've screwed everything up that could've happened between us. You've not just broken my heart, but also the trust I had in you, Pan."

"But I love you and I'm…" Pan said, but Trunks interrupted her.

"No, you're wrong. The way how you've played with love shows me that you're still too young to know what love means. You've not grown up in the last seven years. This lie is the proof for it. You're still a child, Pan, accept it," he told her and was about to leave the apartment, but stopped shortly behind her. "I want you to know that I don't want to see you ever again. Do me the favor and leave this city, or even better the country and I won't tell anyone that you were Pia. Go and spare everyone the disappointment of what you've done, especially Gohan, Videl, ChiChi and Bra. I'll make sure that no one finds out why you've quit work and I'll even write a reference for you, so that you'll easily get another job somewhere else. If they ask, I'll tell the others that 'Pia' was already gone, as I arrived in her apartment." Without saying another word, Trunks left the apartment, not even noticing that he put the bandana in his pocket, leaving Pan all alone there.

She just stood there, as the door was closed, not moving a bit. She was trying to comprehend the exact meaning of the words Trunks had just said. She started to cry, when the realization slowly sank in. _I don't want to see you ever again._ _Go and spare everyone the disappointment._ Blinded by her tears, she stumbled over to her bedroom, pulled a duffel bag out under her bed and began throwing clothes into it. 

Trunks wanted her to leave? Okay! He would never see her again!

~*~

Takeo crawled out under the main control and cleaned his hands with a piece of cloth. It was hopeless. There was nothing he could do alone. The most important wires were completely scorched and he needed the right tools and some spare parts, which he would only get at… Capsule Corporation. That was the last place he wanted to go to, but going there was his only chance to get back home. "Why me?" he groaned, burying his head in his hands. 

~*~

Bulma was lying lazily on the couch in the living room, watching her favorite soap, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Vegeta and Bra were in the gravity room, so she was the only one, who could open the door. Mumbling complains about missing a part of the soap, she went to the door and opened it. On the other side stood a young man with spiky black hair, dressed in dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a denim jacket and wearing sunglasses, of whom Bulma thought that she had seen him before. "Uhm, can I help you?" she asked. 

The young man scratched the back of his head in a for Bulma all too familiar manner. "I hope so…" he said grinning, "I-uhm, kind of need, uhm, your lab…"

"And why do you need it?" Bulma crossed the arms over her chest and looked at him suspiciously. 

Takeo instinctively took a step back. He must've disturbed her in some way - otherwise she wouldn't be so pissed. And in the last year he had worked with her in the lab, he knew not to mess with Bulma Briefs, when she's like that. "I need to fix something?" It was more a question than a statement. 

"And what?" Bulma wanted to know, slowly getting impatient with the young man's superficial answers. 

"Is everything okay, mom?" Bra, who had just come out of the gravity room, followed by Vegeta, wanted to know, when she saw her mother talking with this strange, but incredible handsome man.

Takeo's head turned around, when he heard the voice behind him. He groaned inwardly, when he saw, who it was. Great, he thought, more people I so didn't want to meet here. 

"This young man, who hasn't even told me his name, wants to use my lab, but doesn't want to tell me why," Bulma answered smugly, now knowing that this young man couldn't become dangerous.

Vegeta walked up to this young man and first stopped, when he was standing right in front of him. He grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt and slowly raised him a bit, not caring that the young man was larger than him. "Listen you worm, tell my mate why you need the lab or I will kick you from the compound." 

"I can't…" Takeo just said, but as soon as those words were out, he was flying a few meters until he roughly hit the ground. Luckily it didn't hurt him at all and when he was sitting up again, he saw Vegeta already walking towards him. But before anything else could happen, they all heard Bulma scream. 

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta asked annoyed and turned to the two terrified women standing at the door. First it sounded like she wanted him to take care of this boy and now she was screaming?

"V-Vegeta… Look at him…" Bulma managed to say, pointing with a shaky finger to the young man lying in the grass. 

Vegeta did as he was told and looked at the boy. And he could just stare. This young man looked exactly like… him! Just the blue eyes were wrong and he was a bit larger, but otherwise it was his face, his hair, his everything! "Who are you, boy?" Vegeta demanded to know, even though he already had a slight idea.

This time Takeo groaned out loud, realizing that he had lost his sunglasses. His cover was blown, so there was no need to lie anymore. He got up and dusted off his clothes. "My name is Takeo. Takeo Vegeta Shen… err Son... err, whatever... I'm from twenty-five years in the future."

~*~

After leaving Pan's apartment, Trunks didn't go directly home. He didn't want to face anyone directly after, so he decided to take a small walk. He was slowly starting to doubt, if what he had said was right. No matter what he had said, he still loved her and he didn't know if he could bear losing her. But it's too late now. He couldn't take back what he had said to her. He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Of course did he say the right things. She had lied, not just to him, but also to everyone else. She had broken his heart and his trust. 

After about two hours of walking around he was suddenly standing in front of his home. He just wanted to go inside, when he heard someone yelling his name. He turned around and saw Goten running towards him. "Hey Goten, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to show his inner turmoil. 

"Hey Trunks! I've been looking for you…" Goten greeted him.

"You've been looking for me? Why?"

"Well, you see… This afternoon I've seen something… It's about Pia…" his best friend stuttered, not really knowing how to tell him, what he had witnessed.

"Please Goten… Don't talk about Pia, okay?" Trunks said a bit sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Goten asked worried.

Trunks took a deep breath. "I've been at her apartment today, but she wasn't there. It was empty, everything was gone…" he lied. 

~*~

After slowly getting used to the fact that they had again a guest from the future and after several tries of reassuring Bulma that he didn't come to warn them against a new threat, Takeo, now again wearing his sunglasses, sat together with his 'grandparents' and 'aunt' in the living room, where he had just finished telling why exactly he had come to the past. "Okay, do I get this right?" Bulma wanted to know. "You are the son of Trunks and Pan, who is Pia, and came back to the past to get those two together, because in your time they had a huge fight after Trunks found out about Pan's true identity and told her to leave - what she did, cutting off all connection she had with her family to raise you alone?" Takeo just nodded briefly. "Wow…" Bulma said surprised. "Pia's Pan… Who would've thought?" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Vegeta and Bra changing some strange looks. "Wait a minute…" she concluded, "you two knew about it?"

"Well, uhm… yeah?" Bra said uncertainly. 

"How long?"

"Dad knows since the party and I found out after Pan broke up with Trunks, because I-uhm kinda gave her the advice to break up with the guy she was seeing…" the young Briefs-woman told her mother.

Bulma threw both of them accusing looks, but then sighed. "Whatever…Right now we have to make sure that Takeo's plan really worked and we have to fix the poor boy's time machine…"

"Fixing the time machine won't be such a big problem," Takeo told her. "I need just to replace some scorched wires. But to do that I need some special tools that I can just find here…" 

"Ah, don't worry," Bulma said. "I'm sure we have those tools…" She began to giggle. "I still can't believe that I'm going to be a grandmother. And of a handsome young man like you! ChiChi will be so excited!"

At that moment they heard voices coming towards the living room and just a few seconds later Trunks and Goten arrived there. "Hey Trunks!" Bulma greeted him. "What are you already doing here? Didn't you want to make up with Pia?" Bulma asked, not knowing if Trunks already knew that Pia was Pan. 

"Yeah, I've been there…" Trunks told her the same lie, he already told Goten. "But she wasn't there and all of her stuff was gone. She must've moved out."

Takeo looked up, surprised by what his 'father' was telling them. "That's not true!" he blurted out. 

Everyone looked at him and for the first time since Trunks has come into the living room, his gaze fell on the strange man. "And who are you?"

Oh shit, Takeo thought, this was so not going as planned! It seemed like everything happened like it already had happened in his timeline. And now he had to tell him, who he was. He looked at him and opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly Goten began to yell.

"Hey! It's you! You were the one I saw with Pia this afternoon! Euh, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Trunks, Goten," Bulma now said. "Why don't you two sit down? There's much we, or rather this young man, has to explain to you."

The two men reluctantly obeyed and sat down, both eyeing warily this strange young man. "Okay, I repeat my question. Who are you?" Trunks wanted to know.

Takeo took one deep breath. "My name is Takeo Vegeta Son…err Shen. I'm your son."

"My son… Yeah, right…" Trunks said sarcastically. 

"It's true, brat," Vegeta now said. "He comes from the future, 25 years to be precise, to bring you and Kakarotto's grandbrat back together. I take it you found out today that Pan is Pia, right?"

"Hey!" Goten said confused. "Pia is really Pan? As in one and the same person?"

Trunks nodded, both answering his father's and Goten's question, completely shocked by this revelation. This was his grown-up son from the future? Wait a minute… "Pan is pregnant?"

"She didn't tell you?" Takeo asked surprised. This was really exactly like in his timeline. 

His 'father' shook his head. "Why did you come to the past?"

"See," Takeo started to explain. "In my time my mother ran away after she had a huge fight with you, where you told her that you never wanted to see her again. She has raised me alone the last 25 years and in this time I could see that she still loves you. She's hurt and I wanted to at least change that in another timeline. I also know that you still love her and that you're also hurting, so I went back in time to talk to my mother and to tell her to not run away. Of course without telling her, who I really am."

Trunks stared at him wide-eyed. The fight he was talking about… That was exactly the same fight he and Pan had this afternoon… Did that mean? He clenched his fist and suddenly noticed the piece of cloth in his pocket. Her bandana. "Oh shit… I told her to leave… I told her that I never wanted to see her again… But I-I was confused… and hurt… But I didn't mean it… You're right… I still love her…" Trunks suddenly realized. Yes, he still loved her! And he didn't want to lose her!

"Okay guys," Bulma demanded. "Trunks, Takeo, you two are going to her apartment to see if she's still there. Goten, tell your family to meet us here. And now go!"

The three young men obeyed and left at once, taking off into the sky.

Trunks and Takeo flew the short way to the apartment building in silence and landed just a minute later on her balcony. The door was slightly ajar, so they just entered. They checked out the different rooms and met again in the living room. "Her clothes and other private stuff isn't there anymore," Takeo told his 'father'.

Trunks stared in shock out of the window. "She's gone. I lost her."

"Not yet. In my timeline she left with a plane to LA. Maybe we'll still get her at the airport." The two men nodded at each other and Trunks gave his 'son' a small grateful smile, before they again took off.

~*~

Pan was sitting at the airport, holding a ticket to LA in her hands. She had already checked in and was now waiting for her flight to be announced. She stroked over her still flat belly. "I'm sorry little one," she whispered, "but you're daddy doesn't want to see me ever again. I hope you'll forgive me for letting you grow up without him." She looked up and stared out to the runway. The tears on her face had long dried. Just a few more minutes and she would sit in one of those planes. "Takeo, I'm sorry. I'm running away, just like your mother did. Please forgive me," she mumbled to no one special. At that moment her flight was announced. She grabbed her small backpack and went to the line that was now at the gate of her plane. "Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you…"

~*~

Trunks and Takeo arrived just in time at the airport to listen to the announcement. They quickly ran to the gate, but where stopped at the security. "Your tickets please," one man said.

"I don't have one…" Trunks said. He looked past the man and saw through a window Pan standing in a line. "Please, can't we get through without a ticket? The woman I love will any moment go onto this plane and I have to stop her!" 

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I've got my instructions."

"But… Pan!" Trunks yelled. "PAN! NO!!" But in vain, she couldn't hear him through the glass. "Please let me through… I'm Trunks Briefs. I'm sure you know me."

"I'm sorry Mr. Briefs, but I'm not allowed to let anyone without a ticket through," the man told him firmly.

Suddenly Trunks grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him easily up. "Listen. You let me go through or…"

Takeo put a hand on Trunks' shoulder, shaking his head. "Let him go. It's too late."

Trunks looked to the gate and saw how a stewardess closed it and how the plane slowly moved to the runway. He let go of the man and just ran past him, until he was standing at the window, Pan had just looked out a few minutes ago. He hit against it, but not strong enough to break it, shouting her name, but no one on the plane noticed anything.

************************************************************************************

I know, you hate me again… But this cliffie isn't as bad as the others, I think… But I guess you hate me for what I'm putting Trunks and Pan through, ne?

But please review though, okay? Thanks!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	21. Going to LA!

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 I don't own Dragonball Z and I don't earn any money with it… But if… Well I'd rather not think about it… It's too depressing…

**A/N:**                            Again soooo many reviews! You can't believe how happy I am! But first of all I congratulate kawaya for being the 600th reviewer! I also wanted to congratulate all the 500th, 400th and so on, but I somehow had really problems to count the reviews… Please forgive me!

                                   And I see you all love Takeo! I think I made a really good choice bringing him into this story! And he will get his own story as soon as this one is finished. And I'm sorry for making you so sad with the last chapter! But this chapter will be happier! I promise!

                                   @ TrunksPan-Luver4evr: I know that it usually takes longer for a plane to leave, but it's my story and I wanted the plane to leave before Trunks got there, but he still had to see Pan, so…. Whatever, fact is that she's on the plane now and Trunks not. That's exactly how I wanted it to be. What was it Pink Ice said in her review? My story – my rules… *gg*

@ MASIHA: I've already read I never dreamed and as I already said in one of the other chapters: AMCM74 did inspire me to write this story!

@ manda: I know what you mean. I also feel connected to the characters when I'm reading a story… I really love getting lost in them and forgetting the real world… It's just easier to live this way….

Oh, and I want to warn you! I have no idea how long it takes for a plane to get from Japan to California and I think I just know that, when it's in Japan midnight, it's about seven o'clock in the morning, but I don't know if it's on the same day or the day before, so please, don't be too hard on me, okay?

Chapter 19: Going to LA!

************************************************************************************

Trunks watched seemingly helplessly as the plane started to roll faster and faster on the runway and finally took off. Overwhelmed by the emotions of loosing Pan, he wasn't able to think. Her had forgotten that he could have easily broken the glass, forgotten that he could fly, forgotten that he could easily catch up with the plane. Just one word was on his mind: 

Pan. 

It was his fault that she was gone. His emotional outburst had caused the love of his life to leave him. Suddenly the realization finally sank in. Gone. Not as in dead-gone. But gone. He had lost her. He clenched his fists, almost hard enough to draw blood. _His fault._

He leaned with his head against the window, slowly being able again to think. No, he really couldn't blame her. Now that he thought over it, he even could understand her motives. She was right. They _would have treated like a small child. But now that he knew the woman Pan, he didn't think that he would ever again see her like little Panny. She had really grown in the last seven years. Not just physically, but also emotionally. She was maybe more mature than he would ever be._

Oh why? Why did he never give her the chance to explain herself? She had tried often enough in the last three weeks. And he? He had acted like a complete ass and treated her like a stranger. But would the result have been different? Would he have overreacted like he did or would he have reacted more understanding? Maybe it just wasn't meant to be…

Nonsense, he berated himself, of course was it meant to be! You two have bonded for Dende's sake!

Slowly gaining his courage back, he raised his head and looked at the sky, still being able to see the plane as a small white point in contrast to the blue sky. He smiled lightly. No, he hadn't lost her yet. There was still a chance to get her back.

Takeo watched in silence how his father stood there at the window. He could see several emotions passing on his face, but didn't quite know how to place them. He still didn't know his father well enough to be able to read him. Even as he had told him that he _knew that Trunks still loved his mother it was just guessing. It was just a test to see his reaction and Takeo had been right. His father still loved her. _

He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking hard about something – _anything – his mother had told him about the break-up. Any places she went shortly after or friends she had there… _

Suddenly he noticed the slight rise of his father's ki. He opened his eyes and saw him walking towards him, with a determined expression on his face. "What are you doing?" Takeo wanted to know.

"Going after the plane, forcing it to land and get Pan," he told him shortly. 

"You can't do that!" the young man said exasperated and grabbed Trunks' arm. 

The older Saiyajin whirled around and jabbed him in the face, causing him to crash into a glass wall, letting it shatter. Some passers-by stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the two young men. "Don't tell me, what I can and can't do," Trunks hissed.

Groaning, Takeo got up. It wasn't just because of the few small cuts he had received through the glass, but more because of his now broken sunglasses. He picked them up and got up, wiping the rest of the glass from his clothes. "Everything's okay…" he said, grinning lightly at the passers-by. Seeing that the show was over, they continued whatever they were doing and not paying any attention anymore at them. Takeo then walked up to his father, who just stared at him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen… father," he told him calmly. "I can understand how you're feeling right now. But as hard as it is, you have to keep a cool head. You can't just go after the plane and force it to land. By the way, do you know how mom would react, if she suddenly felt your ki coming after her?"

Trunks' shoulders slumped down. "You're right. But we can't feel her ki and do you have any idea how big LA is?"

"Don't worry about that," Takeo told him. "I think I have an idea where she might go… I'll tell you all once we're back at Capsule Corporation, okay?"

His father nodded and for the first time since they had met, he took a better look at his son, especially now that the sunglasses are gone. "You got the looks from my part of the family," Trunks said, some pride evident in his voice. "Especially after my father, but your personality is definitely your mother's. She did a good job raising you."

Takeo smiled. "Tell her that and not me."

Trunks smiled back and then turned to some security guards, who had finally arrived. "Well, yeah, sorry about that. Just send the bill at Capsule Corporation." He looked at his son. "Ready to go? I don't want to let the others wait."

"Sure." With that, father and son left the airport, flying back to Capsule Corporation.

~*~

For the split of a second Pan thought to feel Trunks' ki rising at the airport, but quickly dismissed the thought. What should he have wanted there? He self told her that he never wanted to see her again. So, she concluded she must've imagined that. She looked out of the window, seeing a few mountains under her. Mountains she would most likely never see again.

Again doubts started to nag her. Would she really be able to raise a child on her own? Takeo's mother was able to do that, but Pan was sure that this woman had been much stronger than she was. Could she really live there all alone? No, but she wasn't alone. She still had friends there from college. She had even called one of them, Angela, with whom she had shared a room in the last seven years, to ask her if she knew a place for her to stay. And even though Angela had still one year of college ahead, since she couldn't graduate early like Pan did, she invited her to stay in her dorm room. She had said that she had been so lonely since Pan had left and had reassured her that it would be no problem for her to stay there.

Pan sighed. Thanks to Angela she wouldn't have to sleep in some cheap motel, or even worse, on the street. 

~*~

When Trunks and Takeo arrived back at CC everyone was already gathered. Everyone, that meant Goten, Gohan, Videl, ChiChi, Bra, Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma, Goten and Bra looked expectantly as the two, who came into the living room, Takeo still standing in the shadows of his father, but Trunks just shook his head, causing their faces to fall.

"Can now someone please fill us in about what is going on?" ChiChi asked impatiently. Just at that moment Takeo stepped out of the shadows, causing the ones who didn't know him yet to stare at him. "Oh my…" she mumbled. "Uhm, Bulma, have you noticed that this young man looks exactly like Vegeta?"

Bulma smirked at her and then looked at Takeo. "Do you want to explain, or should I?"

Takeo raised his hands a bit. "I think I've told that story way too often today."

"Okay…" his grandmother said, still smirking. "This is Takeo and the reason why he looks like Vegeta is, because he's Vegeta's grandson, that means Trunks' son from the future." Bulma noticed the disbelieving looks on the other's faces and decided to continue. "But it gets even better. His mother is Pan."

Silence. Looks were exchanged between Gohan, Videl and Bulma. "But… but… that means…" Videl stuttered.

"Right, Takeo is also your grandson," Bulma said. "But there's still something else I have to tell you. Something you might not want to hear. Pan… is Pia…"

It took again a moment for them to digest those news, until ChiChi suddenly began to scream. "What? Our little Panny was that beautiful woman?"

"Bulma," Gohan said threateningly. "If this is some kind of sick joke, then…"

"It's no joke, brat," Vegeta told him, thinking that it was time for him to enter in this conversation. "Have you never wondered, how you couldn't take the eyes of her at the party? You've felt the Saiyajin in her. That's the reason, why."

Gohan sank back in the couch. Vegeta was right. This simple explanation held the key for the strange feelings he had towards her that evening. As hard as it was to admit - His baby-girl had grown up. He looked at Videl, now for the first time noticing how much she and _Pia looked alike. But instead of finding a shocked expression on her face, he saw her smiling. "Aren't you surprised?" Gohan asked confused._

"Of course I am," Videl answered. "But think of it, Gohan. Pan is becoming a mother sometime and that means that we are becoming grandparents!"

"But she's still too young!" Gohan started to argue.

"Nonsense. We weren't that much older as we became parents, remember? And besides, the first time I saw Trunks and _Pia together, I knew that they were in love…"_

Gohan instinctively ducked. "Okay, you've won… But now I think that Takeo should explain, why he has come to the past." 

A few hours had passed since this more than a bit surprising revelation. For the xth time that day Takeo told them his life story and the reason why exactly he came to the past. It was already dark outside, as they had told everything and every question was answered and Trunks had 'survived' Gohan's attempt to kill him, as he got to know that Trunks had already impregnated Pan. Right now, ChiChi, Bulma and Videl were all over Takeo, asking him everything that came into their mind, until Trunks finally released him. They needed to talk about what they should do now.

"Takeo," Trunks said. "You told me that you probably knew where Pan would go…"

Takeo nodded. "Yeah, mom told me once that after… you know… she left to LA and lived with a friend for a while. Her name's Angela and they're still friends in my time, and I think that at that time she was still living at the dorm of the College, a few miles away of LA."

"So, I guess that means that we're going to LA, right?" Goten wanted to know.

"As soon as possible," Trunks told them and got up. "I'll call immediately the airport. They have to get my private jet ready. Go and pack some clothes and then we'll leave."

"Why don't you just fly?" ChiChi asked confused. "Wouldn't that go much faster than taking the plane?"

"I don't think that this would be a good idea," Takeo told her. "As I already told father, we don't know how mom will react, if she felt our kis. She might run away and then it'll be almost impossible for us to find her, because of the ki-shield she's constantly wearing."

Another hour later everyone was gathered at the airport. But the only ones who were going to LA were Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Goten and Takeo. Gohan and Videl really wanted to go, but couldn't because of their work, and ChiChi was feeling too old to travel a distance like this. 

They were almost all on board, as Gohan took Trunks aside. "Please Trunks, bring my daughter home."

"Don't worry, I won't come back without her," Trunks promised him and then followed the rest onto the plane.

As they watched the plane taking off, Gohan mumbled, "You better do, Trunks. Otherwise you better look for a good hiding place."

~*~

She was there. 

LA. 

City of Angels. 

Her new home.

Hesitating Pan left the airport, the hot sun burning on her skin, as she looked at her surroundings. She just wanted to call a taxi that should bring her to the campus, when she heard someone calling out for her. She turned around and saw a young slim woman, with dark blond hair, that went just past her shoulders, wearing some beige Capri pants, a black T-shirt and glasses, running towards her. Angela.

"Hey Pan!" Angela greeted her with a hug, causing Pan to let her bag fall to the floor. 

"Hey Angela!" Pan said smiling. No, she wasn't alone here.

"I'm sorry, I'm running a bit late. I wanted to welcome you as soon as you left the plane, but you know the traffic… And now tell me, why are you already back?" she asked excitedly.

Suddenly Pan's smile changed into a frown. "It's a long story. So much has happened. Can I tell you everything, when we're at the dorm?"

*************************************************************************************

So, finally this chapter is finished… I don't know why, but it has been kinda hard to write… I know there's much dialogue and not much description, but hey, sometimes they have to talk!

And please keep reviewing!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi

PS: You would never believe, what I did today! I bought a dress for my senior prom! It's really beautiful. It's lilac with some kind of corset and from the waist downwards it's getting wide! I can't wait the two months until I can finally wear it!


	22. Arrival

Until we meet again

Disclaimer:                   I think you all know, what belongs here…

A/N:     Once again thanks for all those reviews! I really wonder if I'm able to hit the 1000 mark, but I don't think so, because there'll only be about three or four more chapters…

@ Android13: Special thanks for your review! I'm glad that you like my story, but I do also appreciate your critic. It's really rare that someone criticizes a story without insulting the author, and I'm happy that you're not one of them. I'll think about what you told me and maybe I can make it better in one of my next fics!

            Again, I still have no idea how long you fly from Japan to California, so please bear with me, okay?

            Well, I guess that was everything to say for now… whatever, enjoy this chapter! 

Chapter 20: Arrival

************************************************************************************

Directly after Pan had arrived in LA, she and Angela drove to the campus of the California Boarding School a few miles out of town. The same campus she had left about two months ago. It was really a huge compound, divided into two parts. In one part were the dorms and the classrooms of the High School and in the other part was everything that belonged to the college. Everything had already been arranged, as the two young women arrived there. Pan's bed had been made, Angela had removed some of her clothes out of Pan's old closet in the room and the whole room was clean. 

The whole time they didn't talk much. Angela had noticed during the ride that Pan was surprisingly silent and broody. So she had decided that she wouldn't disturb her in her thoughts. In the last seven years they had spent together in one room, she had learned to give Pan some room and time, when she became like this. But she somehow felt that it was different this time. 

After they had arrived and unpacked Pan's clothes, both sat down on Angela's bed. "Now tell me, Pan. Why were you in such a hurry to come back, after you were so happy to go home? At the phone you sounded somehow devastated… Has something happened?"

Pan nodded lightly at her question. "Yes, much has happened…" So Pan started to tell her friend everything, well almost. For the first time since she had arrived in LA, Pan felt again how good of a friend Angela really was. She had listened the whole time without interrupting her or asking her questions. She fully understood, when there were things Pan didn't want to talk about. She knew that in the last years, Pan had kept things about her life from her, but didn't pry her to tell her about it. Hey, everyone has secrets!

"This jerk…" Angela said angrily, as Pan blew her nose in one of the many tissues that were now lying on the bed. On her right side was also standing a box of Kleenex. "You know what, Pan? I'm somehow glad that you didn't get the chance to tell this guy that you're pregnant."

Pan looked up startled. "Why?" she asked confused.

"Well, now, if he really wanted you back, it's because of you and not because of the baby."

"I'm quite sure that he doesn't want me back," Pan said sadly. "You should've been there. He was so… hurt… and angry… His voice was so full of… hate."

"Pan, listen to me…" Angela now said. "It's not entirely your fault, okay? And he's a complete idiot, when he doesn't realize how precious you are and pushes you away just because of one silly lie. Just try to forget him…"

"How can I forget him?" Pan asked exasperated. "I'm carrying his child for god's sake! And no matter what he had said, I still love him and I don't think that this will ever stop… I can't just forget him…"

Angela pulled the now again crying Pan into a comforting hug. "Maybe you won't. But life goes on and you're strong enough to go on without him. And no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." She pulled out of the hug and grabbed into the Kleenex box to try the tears on Pan's face. "And now let's talk about something non-depressing, okay?" Pan pressed her lips together and nodded. "Okay, have you already heard that Bobby almost set the cafeteria on fire?"

"He did what?" Pan asked surprised, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah… See… It happened this way…" 

The two young women talked for hours about this and that until it was about five o'clock in the morning. They hadn't even noticed how fast the time passed, until Pan suddenly let out a loud yawn, causing the two of them to finally look at the clock. "Uhm, Angela… don't you have classes tomorrow, I mean today?" Pan remarked grinning. 

"Uhm… oops?" Angela laughed. "Well, then I think we should go to bed, so that I at least get some sleep, okay?"

They both quickly changed into their nightclothes and laid down in their beds, switching off the light. But the last thought that was on Pan's mind before she fell asleep, was

Trunks.

~*~

Pan.

Trunks sighed, as he looked out of the small window of the plane. It was slowly getting light outside. The stars and the moon disappeared and there was already a small glimpse of the sun in the east. 

It wouldn't take long until they finally arrived. 

He looked around. Almost everyone was sleeping. Bra and Goten were cuddled up to each other, as well as his parents. Okay, his mother was cuddled up to his father, but it didn't look like it was bothering him that much, since he was also soundly asleep. The only person that also wasn't asleep was the person that was sitting on the right side of the plane, a seat in front of him. Takeo. His son. 

His son. From the future nonetheless. A future, in which Pan had to raise the boy alone, just because of his stupidity. In that future he had lost Pan. In that future he didn't even know that he had a son. 

His son. He was going to be a father. That was a really strange thought. But it was true. The proof of this was sitting just a few meters away from him, staring out of the window, deep in thoughts. This young man was unmistakably his son. And Pan's. 

At that moment it was decided. He would do whatever it takes to win Pan's heart back. As selfishly as it may sound, he didn't want to have the same fate as his other self. He wanted to see Takeo grow up. He didn't want to miss his son's first steps, his first words, he wanted to teach him how to fight… And he didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone, without someone to love. He didn't want Pan to carry the burden of raising their son all alone. He wanted, no, he needed her to be happy. He would never be able to forgive himself, if he hurt Pan more than he already did. She was his love, his life, his everything… 

Trunks clutched the small velvet box in his pocket. He would make everything up to her again. He had already hurt her once and he would never hurt her again. Never. 

Takeo felt his father's gaze in his back, as he looked out of the window, but didn't react to it. He could imagine how strange it was for him to see his grown-up son from the future. Hell, it was even strange for him to see his father that young and actually knowing that he had a son.

He let out an inaudible sigh. He just hoped that he was right and they would find his mother in LA on the campus. Otherwise he had run out of ideas of where to find her. Then his unborn self would have the same fate as he. Then he would also have to grow up without a father, see how his mother was hurt and feel the pain of knowing that he was the cause of that. He looked so much like his father and his grandfather that it was just natural that his mother was always reminded of his father, when she looked at him.

He wanted to spare the small child that would be born in about eight month from what he had to go through. He wanted to spare his mother from this time from what his mother from his timeline had gone through. And he wanted his father to see the child that would be him grow up, since his father never got the chance. 

He just wanted everyone to be happy.

A few hours later the plane finally landed in LA. It was about nine o'clock in the morning there and the sun already burned down, as the group left the airport. They were now standing in front of it, waiting for Trunks, who had wanted to rent a car, where everyone would fit in.

Vegeta was leaning against a wall, a few meters away from the others, with his eyes closed, waiting for his brat to finally turn up, as he heard some people snicker. He cracked one eye open and saw some youths standing not that far away from him. He decided to ignore them and closed his eye again, until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up, just to see one of those youths standing next to him. "What do you want?" he growled, trying to scare this guy away. 

But the young man remained unimpressed. "Hey, old man, what is it with your hairstyle? Is that fashionable were you come from?" he asked, mocking him. 

Vegeta sighed. Sometimes he wished that he hadn't let his hair grow back to the old style. He took a quick glance at the others, especially Bulma, noticing that they weren't paying attention to him. He smirked at the boy, grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall. "Listen brat. Be careful what you say. It could cost your life…" he said, even though he would never kill weak and 'innocent' people, like he had done it all those years ago. He let the boy go, who was as pale as a sheet by then and watched him stumbling away to the others. He shook his head and mumbled, "Those damn Americans…" [This was for you SuperPOPO6 and SuperVidel]

Right after the incident Trunks appeared with a car in front of them. Everyone got in and Trunks drove off to the campus, where Takeo thought that Pan would most likely be.

~*~

The first moment as Pan woke up, she was a bit disoriented, until she realized, where she was. She looked at the clock. Nine o'clock. Still too early for her to get up, but she didn't feel like sleeping anymore. The whole night she had been dreaming of Trunks. To be precise, she had nightmares of Trunks pushing her away and then coming back just because of the baby.

Pan shook her head and got up and grabbed a few clothes. Trunks didn't know that she was pregnant and she trust Vegeta of keeping this secret. Maybe a hot shower could take her mind off of this dream.

~*~

About half an hour later the gang arrived at the campus of the California Boarding School. Trunks quickly got out of the car, as well as everyone else and looked around frantically. There were so many young people and this place was so big! "How shall we find her here?" he mumbled helplessly.

He looked over to his son, who had a concentrated look on his face. Suddenly the young man's face lit up. "I've just found Angela's ki. She's somewhere over there," he said, pointing to his left. "Maybe we should talk to her."

The other's nodded. "Okay, boy," Vegeta said. "Bring us to her."

So they all walked over the campus, Takeo guiding them to the young woman called Angela, the whole time getting some curious and awed looks from the students and some started to whisper excitedly, especially those, who have recognized the famous members of the Briefs family. 

After a few minutes of walking, Takeo suddenly stopped. "It must be her…" Takeo said, motioning to a blond girl, who was talking with some other students. But Pan was nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks…" Trunks said and walked up to the girl. "Excuse me, please," he said to her. "Is your name Angela?"

The young woman looked up surprised and excused herself from her friends, who then walked away. "Who wants to know?" she asked, taking a closer look at this man in front of her. She could swear that she had seen him before…

For the split of a second Trunks looked at her stunned. She didn't recognize him? Well, whatever… "So I take it your name is Angela…" he stated, avoiding her question. "Do you know a girl with the name Pan?"

"Yes, I do," Angela answered hesitating. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm looking for her… Is she here?" he wanted to know. 

"No!" she said, almost too fast. "I mean, she left about two months ago. I've shared a room with her the last seven years… Tell me, who are you?"

"I'm the man who's in love with her. And the father of her child," Trunks told her honestly. 

"Oh," Angela just managed to say. Suddenly she saw other people walking towards them and one of them was… Now she knew why this man looked so familiar! "Oh my… You are…"

************************************************************************************

I know, again a cliffhanger and an evil one! But I didn't want to let you guys wait any longer for this chapter, so I had to stop somewhere, and I thought that this would be the right time… Besides, I gotta go to school now!

But please review though, okay? Thanks a lot!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	23. Come back to me

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 dumdidum… I don't own anything…

**A/N:                            Thanks again for all of your reviews! I really try to hurry with the following chapter, because I want to finish this story within the next two weeks, before my class makes a field trip to Berlin for a few days… **

                                   @ Kizzy: Thanks for the information, but it's too late now…

                                   @ Cutsy: Well, uhm… good question… *gg* What about: The passengers of Trunks Briefs' private jet don't need passports? To be honest, I haven thought about that one… 

                                   @ Kokoro: I know that a full-blooded Saiyajin's hair doesn't change, ones it's fully grown… But I thought that since Vegeta had a new hair cut in DB GT it must be able to grow back to the old style… I think I also remember a scene from Dragonball Z, where Gohan burned parts of Goku's hair and it also grew back… Whatever… It's my story and when I want Veggie's hair to grow back, it will grow back! *lol*

                                   @ Trunks' Saiyajin Princess: Well, now you see how much I love you guys… By the way, I just had to write the second half of the chapter before school and since I had slept in and decided that it wouldn't be worth to go to school for one class, then have two free periods and then again class, I thought that I could finish the chapter just for you before I went to my last two classes… 

                                   @ SuperVidel: I'm sorry, if I have offended you in any way, _I'm sorry if I have offended any American with this line_, but I just followed a request from my reviewer SuperPOPO6 to write "those damn Americans" for his/her sister SuperVidel… Just tell me, when I should take the names out, okay? I'm really sorry… I have nothing against Americans, really… I also thought that no one would take it too seriously, since I let Vegeta say it… Please don't be angry with me… 

                                   @ person: Okay, angst… It's really hard to describe… I think that it's a bit like drama, just more intense. I think you can call a fic angsty, when there's much fear in it… I hope I could answer your question a bit…

Oh, and congratulations @ Kali, for being the 700th reviewer of this fic! I'm glad that you like it!

And now, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 21:  Come back to me

************************************************************************************

Angela's eyes went wide with realization. This woman that was standing a few meters away from them was definitely Bulma Briefs and then this man was… "You… You are… Trunks Briefs!" she stuttered excitedly. He was the one Pan was talking about? Pan knew Trunks Briefs and he was the father of her unborn child? Wow! Wait… Hold that thought. Didn't Pan tell her that the child's father never wanted to see her again? So, what was he doing here?

Nervously Trunks scratched the back of his head. "Well, uhm… yeah, that's me…"

"Wow… I didn't know that Pan knew you…" she told him. "But I'm really sorry… I can't tell you where Pan is."

Trunks' shoulders slumped down and he hung his head. If this girl couldn't tell him where Pan was, who could? After what Takeo had told him was this Pan's best friend in his timeline. "Okay… thank you…" he muttered defeated and turned to go.

When Angela saw the sad and hurt look on Trunks' face, she felt immediately twinges of remorse. He looked as pained as Pan and she wanted nothing more than telling him, where she was, so that this look would disappear on both of their faces. But she had promised Pan not to tell anyone that she was here. Trunks turned to go, but she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Trunks, I'm sorry… Really," she said honestly. "It was nice to meet you." She watched as Trunks just nodded at her and then walked back to the small group, where Bulma Briefs was standing, until she also left. She had to talk to Pan.

~*~

For the second time in less than 24 hours Trunks felt the expectant gazes of his family and friends on him and for the second time in less than 24 hours he had to disappoint them. He stopped in front of them and shook his head. "She couldn't tell me, where Pan is…"

"Damn it!" Takeo cursed. "I could've sworn that mom told me that this was the first place she went after she left."

"Maybe you coming into this time had changed something in this timeline," Bulma said thoughtfully. "It was the same with Mirai Trunks. After he came to warn us against the androids also much had changed…"

Goten walked up to Trunks and put his hands on his best friend's shoulder, causing him to look up. "Don't worry Trunks. We'll find her somehow…"

Suddenly they all heard Vegeta snorting and looked at him. The Prince of all Saiyajins shook his head. "You're all pathetic, do you know that?"

"What are you talking about?" Bulma demanded to know. 

"The girl was lying. She may have acted calm, but her heart started to beat faster and she started to sweat ever so lightly, when you told her who you were," Vegeta told them. "She knows something about Pan's whereabouts, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's here on this campus."

"Are you sure dad?" Trunks asked. If Angela really _was lying, then there was still hope that he would find Pan. And if Pan really __was on the campus, then everything would just be perfect._

"Of course I'm sure," Vegeta snapped. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyajins and I know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, right dad…" Trunks rolled with his eyes. That was so his father. He then closed his eyes, trying to find Angela's ki and after a few seconds he smiled. "Gottcha!" he mumbled and turned to his son. "Come on, Takeo, let's find your mother!"

Takeo smiled back, when he saw the new hope and confidence in his father's eyes. From that moment on he was sure of one thing. His father wouldn't give up. Not now. Unlike the Trunks from his timeline, this Trunks would search the whole world, just to get this Pan back. But this thought somehow made him sad. How would he react, when this was over and he was back in his own time? How would he react, when he met the other Trunks again? He saw the Trunks from this timeline in a complete different light. _His father had not searched the whole world for his mother. __His father had given up. _

He knew that he would just change this timeline with his trip to the past and not his own, but he hadn't thought of how those things would influence him. Could he bear seeing his mother hurt, when he had seen her happy in this timeline? It was already hard enough like it was now, but it sure would be a lot harder, when he had seen the possibility of what could have been…

With those thoughts in his mind, he followed the others walking to a large building, obviously the dorm of the college. Trunks stopped in front of it and turned around. "Angela is in there. I will talk to her again, alone," he informed the others, before he went inside.

~*~

Pan was sitting on her bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of black shorts and a white top. In her lap was a notepad. Pan wanted to make a list of important things she had to do, when she wanted to start a new life here, for example finding a job, an apartment and also making an appointment with a doctor. She was just chewing on the end of the pen, thinking about what else she should write down, as suddenly the door to the room was thrown open. Her head jerked up and she saw her roommate coming inside. "Angela? What are you doing here? Don't you have class in about, uhm, five minutes?" she asked surprised. 

Angela didn't answer and just stood in front of Pan, with her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked excited.

"Tell you? What?" Pan was confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"Why didn't you tell me that the father of your child is Trunks Briefs?"

Pan's face paled considerably. "What…? How…?"

Angela sat down on the bed in front of the other girl. "Pan, he's here, looking for you… I don't know how, but he knew me…"

Pan's face paled even more, if even possible. "T-Trunks is here?" she stuttered. "On the campus? Did you tell him?"

Angela shook her head. "No, of course not… I told him that I haven't seen you for the last two months. And I think he bought it. But Pan, don't ask me how, but he knew about the child!"

"He knows that I'm pregnant?" Pan asked stunned. 

"That's what I said," Angela told her. She looked at her watch and swore something under her breath. "I'm really sorry Pan, but I have to go to class… You know the profs here… I just wanted you to know that Trunks is here, so that you won't go outside and meet him."

"It's okay," Pan said, barely registering, what Angela had said. Too many thoughts were running through her head.

"Okay… I come back immediately after class. Don't do anything stupid as long as I'm gone." With that, Angela left the room. Pan got up from the bed and locked the door, just to be safe, and sat back down on the bed.

The young woman hurried down the corridor. She was already late and her prof would surely kill her, when she's coming much later. Deciding that no one would detain her from getting to her class, she walked around a corner, not realizing that someone came from the other side and bumped directly into him. She fell to the floor. "Shit…" she muttered, "Who had built a brick wall in the middle of the corridor?" At that moment she looked up again, just to see Trunks standing in front of her. "Hey, what are _you doing here?" she asked, slightly panicking. Her and Pan's room was just down the next corridor and Pan was still inside!_

Trunks looked at her apologizing and helped her up again. "Sorry about that… But I've been looking for you."

Angela felt like she was in a dilemma. It actually seemed like Trunks hadn't bought her story… But maybe he just wanted to ask her to tell him, if she heard something about Pan… Hoping that, Angela finally found the courage to directly look at him. "For me? Why?"

"Angela," Trunks said calmly, not wanting to scare this young woman. "I know that you want to protect Pan and that you're lying for her. But please, I really need to find her. I've come all the way from Japan to say sorry for everything I have said to her and to win her heart back. I don't think that my life would be worth living without her and if you don't do it for me, please do it for Pan and the child. Do you really want her to have the burden to raise this child alone, all by herself? Do you really want Pan to be unhappy, because she would never see her family again? If she doesn't want to come back to me, then please let me talk to her, so that she at least goes home to her family, who could support her."

Angela didn't believe her ears or eyes. He almost pleaded to her to tell him about Pan's whereabouts and his words sounded so honest, as if they came directly from his heart. And the look in his eyes was the most sincere look she had ever seen. "You really love her, don't you?" she asked softly.

"With all my heart," he answered honestly. 

The young woman took a deep breath. "Okay, even though Pan would most likely kill me for this… I want her to be happy. She's here, in my room. It's the last one on the right side."

Trunks sighed with relief and pulled the woman into a tight hug. "Thank you… thank you so much…" She was here! Pan was really here!

He let go of her and just wanted to leave, as she stopped him. "Trunks? I hope you two work everything out…"

He just smiled at her and left.

~*~

Trunks. He was here. On the campus. Looking for her. 

Why?

Hadn't he told her that he never wanted to see her again? So why was he here now? Was it because of the child? _Their child? Most likely. _

But how could he know about that? Did Vegeta tell him? It must have been him. The only other persons who knew about the pregnancy were her doctor, who wasn't allowed to tell anyone about her condition, and Takeo. The latter was out of question. Why should a man, whom she had just met by coincidence, go to Capsule Corporation and tell Trunks that she was pregnant? He wouldn't invade in her personal life. And by the way, why should Trunks believe him, a complete stranger? It really must have been Vegeta, even though she thought that she could trust him with this information. But he had obviously abused her trust. 

Another question was how he could find her here. With his influence, she was sure that Trunks could easily get the information to where she wanted to go from the airport, but that didn't answer the question, how he knew that she was _here, on the campus. And most importantly - How did he know Angela?_

No matter how hard Pan thought about that, she couldn't find an answer. Everything was just too confusing. 

Suddenly she heard a light knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked hesitating.

"Pan," came the soft answer, "it's me. Trunks."

Trunks. Pan felt her heartbeat fasten. "Go away!" she said firmly, not moving from the bed, she was still sitting on.

"Pan, please… I need to talk to you… Please, open the door…" he begged. 

Gathering all of her courage, Pan got up and walked to the door, her hand resting on the handle for a few seconds, before she unlocked the door. She opened it and took a few steps back, wrapping her arms around the stomach, as if to protect the tiny child that was growing within her. She heard Trunks taking a deep breath, before he came into the room, closing the door again behind him. "What do you want?" she asked, wanting to sound confident, but instead she sounded almost scared. 

"I'm here to say sorry," Trunks told her, avoiding her gaze. He suddenly had a huge lump in his throat. "For everything that I've said and done to you in the last few weeks and especially yesterday. It was true Pan, you hurt me, but I had no right to say any of this. Nothing of this was true. I've realized that you are more mature than I'll ever be. You have grown up, Pan. You've become a beautiful, no, I take that back, breathtaking, confident and successful young woman. I don't care if you're name is Pia or Pan. For me, they really are one person." He took another deep breath. "Pan, I'm here to bring you back home, to where you belong. I'm here to ask you for another chance with me. I know I've acted like a complete ass and I hope that you'll ever forgive me. I just want you to be happy. I just want the best for you and your child. _Our_ child, Pan."

"Is that the reason why you're here? Because of the child?" Pan asked, her voice as cold as Trunks' had been in the last three weeks. But she had a hard time to retain this appearance. Trunks had told her that he never wanted to see her again, and yet he was here, asking her for another chance. "You want me back, because I'm carrying your child?"

"No Pan," he said sincerely. "I don't want you back because of the child. He may have been the reason for me to realize that everything I have said to you was wrong, but I'm here because I love you Pan. You mean everything to me. I know now that, without you, something of me is missing. And even if you don't do it for me, do it for your family. They do also love you and they couldn't bear losing you."

"Liar!" she screamed and turned her back to him, biting back the tears that his speech had caused to appear in her eyes. 

Trunks grabbed into his pocket, pulled out the small velvet box and went down on one knee. "Pan?" he tried to get her attention. 

As Pan heard the soft tone of his voice, she reluctantly turned around. "What…?" she asked surprised, as she saw him in this position. 

He then opened the box, just to reveal a silver ring with a sparkling blue diamond. "I've been carrying the box with me for three weeks now. I wanted to propose to you the day you broke up with me. Pan, I ask you to marry me."

"Trunks… I…" Pan didn't know what to say. Her mind was screaming: Don't fall for this! He just wants you because of the child! But her heart said something else. Her heart told her that she still loved this man. 

"Shh," he said, as he got up, standing now again in front of her. "You don't need to answer now. Just remember that I love you Pan and that I never want to hurt you again. Never. Please, forgive me what I've done to you. Please, just give me another chance. Please, come back to me…"

"Trunks…" She looked deep into his crystal blue orbs, as a tear was slowly sliding down his cheek. There she could see the sincerity of his words. He meant every single word he had said. He still loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But did she feel the same? Could she forgive him? But forgive him for what? For loving her? For reacting the way he did, as he found out about her? It was partly her own fault. She should have told him earlier, as everything began. She had hurt him. And yet he was here.

And he didn't ask her to marry him because of the child, since he had already wanted to ask her three weeks ago. She must've really hurt him that day. She didn't know how she would react, if someone, you plan to marry, suddenly breaks up with you.

Yes, she could forgive him. She could give him another chance. She still loved him and her heart told her that she would never love someone else. "I forgive you…" she said almost in a whisper, but loud enough for Trunks to understand it. "I want to give you another chance, but just if you also forgive me for what I've done…"

"Oh Pan…" he said, the relief evident in his voice. "I've long forgiven you…"

Pan smiled at him, as she also let her tears go. "I love you Trunks and I will come back to you… And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You really want to marry me?" Trunks asked, now confused.

"Yes I do," she answered with a small laugh. 

With a huge smile on his face, Trunks took the ring out of the box and slid it on Pan's ring finger. He then wiped her tears away and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I love you Pan."

"I love you, too, Trunks," Pan said, before their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss, that was full of love.

************************************************************************************

Aww, wasn't that romantic? They're finally together again! And no cliffy this time, I think! Yay me!

Please review and tell me, if you liked this chapter. 

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	24. Lucky

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 I think you all now that I do NOT own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama was the genius,who invented all of those great characters. I'm just borrowing them… And the song "Lucky" isn't mine either. This beautiful song belongs to Bif Naked.

**A/N:                            I really wonder how hard it could be to find many different ways of saying thank you for all of those great reviews! There, I said it… I'm soooo happy that you love this story so much! But honestly, did you really think I would just end it there? I may be evil with all of my cliffhangers, but I'm not _that evil! There'll still be a few chapters, among others one, in which Takeo will return to his timeline! And for all of you Takeo-fans out there, I've finally decided that I will write some kind of sequel to this story. As you maybe guess, it will be called "History of Takeo" (Sounds familiar? *gg* History of Takeo/History of Trunks?). It will be mostly about his and Pan's life in the other future… I have never done something like this before, but I hope that it will be good!_**

                                   @ Pink Ice: I'm really sorry, but not even I can write that fast. I still have school and homework and I do also think that there are still other things in life than just writing… Even though I like the writing best *gg* But you have to go along with about one chapter per two days… 

                                   @ James: I quote _"Angela is in there. I will talk to her again, alone," he informed the others, before he went inside. _As you see, the others are still waiting downstairs for Trunks…  Oh, and thanks for reading my trilogy! *smile*

                                   @ SuperVidel: I don't know yet, if I'll write about Takeo growing up in this timeline… First of all I want to write History of Takeo and then there are so many other ideas in my head! For example a sequel to "The Treasure of Power" even though this story is long from over… 

Chapter 22: Lucky

************************************************************************************

Everything was perfect. Both Trunks and Pan had never thought that something as simple as this small gesture of love, this kiss, could feel so right, could make them feel so… complete. They had never known that something had been missing in their lives before they got to know the pain of losing the one they loved. But now the pain was gone, replaced by a warm and fuzzy feeling in their stomachs. They had lost their other half and found it again. They were just meant to be.

_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"Never pay the Reaper with love only."  
What could I say to you except "I love you."  
and "I'd give my life for yours."_

Pan couldn't believe that this was really happening. Somewhere in her mind she still thought that this was a dream, all of this, and that she would wake up soon, finding herself lying in her bed in this dorm room, all alone. This kiss, everything that had happened in the last few minutes, was just too good to be true. And even if it was a dream, she didn't want it to end. She didn't want to miss the feeling of Trunks' arms around her. She didn't want to loose the feeling of safety she had, when he was holding her like this. Pan felt how a tear escaped her eye and traveled down her cheek. At this moment she was truly happy.

_I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones, dear._

Trunks had his arms wrapped tightly around the petite body of the woman he loved. And she had his arms wrapped around his neck. Neither of them wanted to let go and neither of them wanted to break this kiss. They were trapped in their own world. A world without pain. A world that just knew happiness. They favored this moment as long as it would last.

T_he first time we made love, I... I wasn't sober,  
and you told me you loved me over, and over!  
How can I ever love another, when I miss you every day...  
Remember the time we made love in the roses?  
and you took my pictures in all sorts of poses!  
How can I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours._

Trunks couldn't believe that this was really happening. Somewhere in his mind he still thought that this was a dream, all of this, and that he would wake up soon, finding himself lying in his bed at CC, all alone. But it wasn't a dream, as he noticed. This was real. He had Pan back. They've been through a hard time. Both of them had made mistakes and both of them had hurt the other, but they still managed to overcome those obstacles and found their way back together again. He swore to himself for the thousandth time that day that he would never hurt her again. He never wanted her to feel this pain again. He just loved her too much and wanted her to be happy.

Suddenly he felt how a tear that was rolling down her cheek connected with the skin of his face. Worried, he broke the kiss. "Are you okay?"

_I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones, dear._

Smiling, Pan looked up at him. "It's nothing… I'm just happy…"

_My dear,  
It's time to say I thank God for you.  
I thank God for you in each and every single way.  
And I know… I know… I know… I know… it's time  
to let you know. Time to let you know.   
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say:_

She leaned her head against his chest and they slowly began to sway to a not-existing melody.

_I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones, dear._

"Just happy…" she mumbled.

_We are the lucky ones, dear…_

~*~

"I wonder what Trunks is doing up there… He's been in there for quite some time now…" Goten said thoughtfully, as he looked at the building, where his best friend had disappeared in.

"Maybe he found Pan…" Bra mumbled.

"But it doesn't seem like they're fighting…" Goku's youngest son told her.

"Silly!" She punched him playfully in the arm. "Maybe they've made up! Have you ever thought about that one?"

"Sorry!" Goten screamed, raised his arms as a sign that he had given up. 

Takeo watched the couple bickering a bit, until he looked back at the dorm with a light smile on his face. Knowing his mother, and now also his father, he guessed that everything was possible and that Bra could be right with them making up now. At least he hoped with all of his heart that they would do that. 

~*~

It seemed like an eternity and at the same time as if the time passed incredible fast until they finally broke the embrace. Pan took Trunks' hands in hers and looked at him. "Please Trunks, if this is just a dream don't let me wake up…"

"It's no dream, Pan… This is real…" Trunks told her softly. Then his look fell on Pan's bracelet. He gently raised her arm and looked at it. He smirked. "I don't think that you need this anymore…"

Pan also looked at her arm, noticing what Trunks was referring to. "Oh this… you know, it has become a habit for me to wear this, like a second skin."

Trunks chuckled lightly. Must be in the family. Pan was wearing this bracelet as some kind of habit and Takeo the sunglasses. "Will you take it off or do I have to do that?" he playfully threatened. "I want to see how strong my son already is."

Pan raised an eyebrow at him, as she removed the bracelet. "What makes you think that the child is a boy? It could be a girl as well."

Instead of answering her question, he just flashed the inherited Vegeta-smirk and gently placed the palm of his right hand on her belly. "Wow, he's already pretty strong! For being a fetus, I mean."

Pan hit his hand away and crossed her arms over her chest, glowering at him. "She!"

~*~

At the same time on the outside of the building all heads, well, the heads of those, who were able to feel ki, jerked up, looking up to a window on one of the higher floors. "Hey guys," Bulma said startled. "What's up with you so sudden?"

"My mother is here and she had removed the bracelet. We can feel her ki," Takeo, who was right now leaning against a wall across of Vegeta, told her smiling. 

"And it really seems like they're not fighting," Bra informed her.

"Great," her mother said grinning. "Then I guess we just have to wait until those two come out."

~*~

Trunks waved with his hands in defeat, even though he perfectly _knew that the child would be a boy. The proof of that was standing outside, but he didn't want Pan to know, yet. "Whatever you say, Pan," he said, still smirking. "So… uhm… There are people outside, waiting for us… Are you ready to meet them?"_

Pan nodded hesitating and took Trunks' hand. "Let's go." They left the room and were now walking down the stairs. "Okay Trunks… Now tell me! How did you know that I'm pregnant?" she asked, as they were walking through the hall of the dorm.

"Well, as we were still at your apartment, a young man stood on my parents' front lawn, wanting to use the lab, because his… vehicle didn't work anymore and it was a model that could just be repared at Capsule Corporation," Trunks told her. Hey, it wasn't a lie! "His name's Takeo and as your name fell, he involuntarily had to tell my parents about you."

"Did you just say Takeo?" Pan asked surprised. So it wasn't Vegeta, who told him about her condition? She smiled. She knew that she could trust him.

"Yes, Takeo… Fine young man, I must say… You'll meet him. He's also here."

"Oh yeah? Good, because now I have a score to settle with him," she said determined and walked through the door to leave the door, but stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw who was all there. Vegeta was leaning against a wall, one knee drawn up, his arms crossed in their usual manner and his eyes closed. In a small group were standing Bulma, Bra and Goten and at another wall Vegeta was leaning, one knee drawn up, his arms crossed in their usual manner and his eyes closed.

Wait a minute…. Hold that thought… She looked to her right and saw Vegeta. Then she looked to her left and saw Vegeta. 

She blinked. 

Once.

Twice.

But there were still two Vegetas. 

She rubbed her eyes, but the result remained the same. "Trunks, why are there two Vegetas?" she asked irritated.

Trunks watched her reaction with an amused smirk on his face. "Why do you ask? I just see one."

"But…" At that moment the others finally noticed them and Takeo looked up, straightening his body. Now Pan could see that this second 'Vegeta' looked a lot younger than the original one and was about a head larger than him. His hair was also slightly shorter, but it still held the typical flamey style. And those clothes were the ones Takeo wore, as they met. _Takeo! Trunks said that he was also here, but she hadn't seen him among the others. It must be him! Wow, Pan thought, I almost didn't recognize him without his sunglasses. But that still didn't answer the question, why he looked like Vegeta._

When Takeo heard his parents' voices he looked up and straightened his body. He saw the confused look on his mother's face, when she looked at him and threw a questioning look at his father, who just shook his head lightly. Well, Takeo thought, better greet her. He then decided to walk up to her, before anyone else could greet her. "Hey Pan, nice to meet you again," he said smiling, stopping in front of her and Trunks.

Pan's heart stood still, now that he could see his eyes. Those eyes… They looked so much like_…_

_I have the eyes of my father… That's the reason why I bought the sunglasses._

_I want to see how strong my son already is._

Her mouth formed an 'oh', when suddenly everything made sense. Why Takeo insisted on talking to her. Why he looked so much like Vegeta. Why she thought that this grin, he had shown her just one day ago, was somehow misplaced on that face. Of course, that kind of grin on Vegeta's face? That was just so not right! And why Trunks had been talking about a boy the whole time. She looked at Trunks, who still just smirked at her and then over Vegeta back to Takeo. "You're my son…" she stated, still not quite believing what she saw. 

Takeo started to scratch the back of his head, grinning again the typical Son-GrinTM. "Well, uhm… yeah?"

At this confirmation of her suspicion her face was suddenly drained of all of its color. "Oh. My. God…" she mumbled, before she fainted. 

Trunks could catch her just in time before she hit the ground. "Pan!"

"Mom?" Takeo was immediately at her side, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. "I guess that this was just too much for her…" he said, grinning sheepishly.

************************************************************************************

Sorry about that short chapter, but I absolutely didn't have time to write and I didn't want to let you wait too long… I also don't know when I will post the next chapter, because I have to work on a project for school tomorrow with two of my friends and on Thursday we're having a field trip to Hamburg with our class…

But please review!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	25. Welcome home, Pan

Until we meet again Disclaimer:     Okay, I think in the next story I write I'll make one disclaimer of all chapters, so that I don't have to repeat this stupid phrase "I don't own Dragonball Z" over and over again… A/N:    As to many requests of my oh-so-many reviews (thanks by the way) I've decided to write a few more chapters to this story than I had originally planned… I already have a few ideas, what they're about, and I think that if you read the older chapters, you might know, what one of those chapters will be about… *gg* But it might be that those chapters are shorter than the other, but you wanted more chapters, so you have to live with it! Also did many of you say that you can't wait to read "History of Takeo"! Well, I hope that I can start with this story in about two or three weeks. I normally planned to have this story finished by May 12 (strange… don't we all somehow know this date?), but with the few extra-chapters to write, I don't think that I can do that… And then I'll be gone for four days and that means no new chapters for the time from the 13th to the 17th. By the way, in one or two of those extra chapters, another character of "History of Takeo" will be presented… Who? Well, you just have to wait and see… @ AMCM74: Aiko meeting Takeo? Sounds funny to me! *gg* Well, maybe when we both have enough time and I've finished the "History of Takeo" we can make a crossover or what do you think? I've never done that before, writing a fic together with someone, but that could really be fun… BTW, again I have no idea with the time-difference and how to calculate what time it is, when they arrive in Japan, but I hope you won't be angry with me, when I totally mess up with this… 

Chapter 23: Welcome home, Pan

************************************************************************************

Woah, what a weird dream! was Pan's first thought as she slowly started to wake up. First Angela telling her that Trunks was on the campus and that he knew of the child, Trunks and her making up, he proposing to her, she saying yes, going outside, seeing two Vegetas and then finding out that the Vegeta-look-alike with Trunks' eyes was Takeo and her grown-up son! Must have been the huge amounts of junk food from the last night… Yeah, that must have been it! Otherwise she wouldn't have a dream like this. 

It was a dream, wasn't it?

Somehow hoping at the same time that it was and wasn't a dream, she expanded her senses to feel if there was someone else in her room. And there was… She could feel Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, Bra and Bulma. So, maybe the first part of the dream wasn't a dream. But what about the second part? She couldn't feel any other ki in the room.

"Pan?" she suddenly heard Trunks asking her softly and felt a hand gently stroking through her hair, "Are you awake?"

Okay, there was just one way to find out, if the second part was a dream! Carefully Pan opened her eyes and the first person she saw was Trunks leaning over her with a concerned look on his face. Sitting up, she scanned the room and found the same persons she already felt, plus one, staring at her expectantly. Her eyes rested on the person of whom she couldn't feel the ki. It was the Vegeta-look-alike with Trunks' eyes. Takeo… Her son. 

Okay, no dream, Pan decided. 

Suddenly one thought hit her, as the memory slowly started to come back to her and she let herself fall back on the bed, her hands covering her face. Oh no, please… no! "Please don't tell me that I fainted…" she mumbled, not daring to open her eyes. 

With her eyes closed she of course couldn't see the smirk that crept on both Trunks' and Vegeta's face. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Pan. But you did," Trunks informed her. "But come on, it isn't that bad. You could say that I was kind of shocked, too, as I found out about Takeo. It doesn't happen everyday that your grown-up son from the future suddenly stands in front of you…"

Scowling Pan removed her hands and sat back up. "Shut up, Trunks." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up, walking over to Takeo, who began to squirm under her gaze. Knowing her and mostly being her son for about 25 years he knew better than to mess with his mother when she's in this mood. "So, Takeo… And you are really my son?" she asked one more time, just to make sure.

Takeo nodded slowly, expecting some kind of angry outburst. "Yes… mom." He looked up, just to see that his mother's face had softened and that a tear was rolling down her cheek. "Mom?" he asked confused.

Suddenly something happened that no one in the room had expected. Pan threw herself at Takeo and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "My baby boy is all grown-up! And he has become so handsome!"

"Euh, mom?" Takeo was confused, no more than that. He almost felt… helpless. In his time he sometimes had to comfort his mother, but then he usually knew what to say. But this situation was so different… Well, there was always one thing he could do. He raised his hand and gently patted on her back, throwing his father a 'what-shall-I-do-now?' look. 

Vegeta just shook his head at this scene and rolled his eyes. "Hormones…" he muttered under his breath, causing Goten and Trunks to snicker and Pan jerking her head up.

She let go of her son and stomped over to Vegeta, poking with her finger in his chest, once again the scowl on her face. "What did you say?" she asked through her clenched teeth. 

Instinctively Vegeta gulped and took a step back, what caused Trunks and Goten to break out in laughter. He had almost forgotten what better not to do or to say to a pregnant woman with her deathly mood swings. But those mood swings seemed to be much worse with women, who were expecting part-Saiyajins. Please Dende, don't let her stay at Capsule Corporation, he silently prayed. As the laughter didn't stop, he glared at his son and his son's best friend. "Brat, remember. It's your mate. You have to live with her for the next eight months," he said smirking. 

From one moment to another Trunks stopped laughing and his face went ghostly pale. "No…" he stuttered, "Dad, don't tell me that she will be like this the whole time…" As his father nodded, Trunks just wiped with one hand over his face. 

"What are you talking about?" Pan almost yelled. "And you Goten stop laughing!" That shut him up.

"Uhm… Pan…" Bulma soothingly put her hand on Pan's shoulder. She knew how it is to deal with this, since she had gone through the same two times. And she knew that those mood swings weren't pretty for the others around her. "Why don't you sit down and then we'll talk about what we'll do now?"

At that moment the door was thrown open and Angela walked in, totally unprepared and just stopped dead in her tracks as she saw all those people. "Sorry, do I disturb you? I can go again, if you…"

"No, no," Pan said smiling and pulled her back inside. "We just wanted to talk about what we'll do now. Angela, you know already Trunks, and those are Bulma Briefs, her husband Vegeta, their daughter Bra, my uncle Goten and Takeo."

"Hi!" Angela waved at them and then leaned over to Pan. "I must say… This Takeo is really cute," she whispered in her ear. 

With his sensitive Saiyajinhearing Takeo, as well as all the other Saiyajins, heard that of course and started to blush furiously. Angela saying that he was cute? She's not the Angela of your timeline, he thought, trying to reassure himself that 'aunt Angela' would never try to hit on him.

"So," Angela then stated. "I see that you all are still alive and that you all seem to be happy. I take it you and Trunks made up?"

"You're right. But there's also more." Pan grinned and showed her her left hand, where the engagement ring was sitting. 

The other young woman squealed with delight and stared intensely at the ring. "Oh my god! He proposed to you? And then you still want to talk about what you shall do now? There's no way you'll stay here any longer, girl! You'll go home with Trunks and if I have to charter a plane and drag you to the airport. And that as soon as possible!"

"I don't think that you'll have to charter a plane, Angela," Pan told her. "I think that Trunks came with this private jet, right?"

"That's right." Trunks smiled at her. "You can come home whenever you want."

"Great!" Angela clapped her hands in excitement and then rushed over to the closet, mumbling something incoherent about being so happy for Pan and so on…

Pan just sighed as she saw her friend in action. She knew she couldn't stop her from packing her clothes. Once Angela had decided something there was no way to keep her from doing it. And now she had decided that Pan should go home as soon as possible and no one would be able to change her mind. And with this person she had lived seven years together in one room… Well, that was just Angela… 

Not even ten minutes later Angela had finished packing Pan's clothes and had encapsulated the bag. She now stood in front of all of them, her hands on her hips, totally oblivious to the stares she was receiving. "Okay, Mr. Briefs! Where's your car, so that we can get little Panny here to the airport and home?"

"It's standing in the parking lot of the campus," Trunks answered and before he could say something else, Angela had already left, dragging Pan behind her. Shrugging he turned to the others. "I guess that the question when we will leave is answered."

~*~

Not even two hours later they were on the plane to Japan, waiting for it to take off. Angela had dragged her to the airport, literally, not allowing her to contradict. And after Trunks had talked to his pilot, there was a teary saying goodbye in the hall between her and Angela. Angela had wished her good luck and even told her that she would always be welcome if things with Trunks didn't work out. That, she had said winking, because she was sure that the love between her best friend and Trunks would hold. They've promised to visit each other and Pan had told her they would see each other again at the wedding. As it was finally time to go onto the plane, the two friends hugged each other one last time, both crying and Angela had waved the whole time, until they were on the plane.

Pan absently stared out of the window. This had gone faster than she had imagined it would. Hadn't she just left her home one day ago, swearing that she would never come back? And yet, here she was. On the plane to her home. Was she already ready for this? Was she ready to face her family after this huge lie? Trunks had told her that her family couldn't bear loosing her. But they sure would be disappointed of her. Especially her father… So, how should she react when she saw them? How would they react when they saw her? She had no idea… And that scared her.

Trunks, who was sitting next to her in the plane, sensed her fears and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Don't worry, Pan, he told her through the bond. They love you and they would never want to hurt you. Didn't I tell you that I just said nonsense yesterday? They will never be disappointed in you, Pan. They will be happy to see you again.

Takeo watched, as his mother smiled back at his father and rested her head on his shoulder, while his father was putting his arm around her, pulling her closer. His heart made a small jump. His mission in this timeline was over. His parents were together again and this love-story will have a happy-end, like in all the movies. And unlike the love-story in his time. In his time his mother was still living separated from his father. In his time his father didn't know that he had a son. But maybe there was still hope for them. He just had to find a way to let them talk to each other…

~*~

Pan must've fallen asleep, because she hadn't even noticed as the plane landed. First as Trunks shook her lightly, she woke up again. Still a bit sleepy, she followed them all outside into a car, which would bring them to the farther outskirt of Satan City, where her parents and grandmother were living. After her grandfather had died, her parents had moved there, so that they would all be closer and wouldn't live in the middle of nowhere anymore, even though the closest neighbors still lived about one mile away from them.

Hesitating Pan got out of the car and looked at the house. It hadn't changed at all, as well as the garden. Pan couldn't believe that she had not once been there in the last weeks to take a look at it. Everything looked well tended and a familiar warmth radiated from it. But still, Pan was scared. No matter what Trunks had said, there was still something nagging in the back of her mind that her parents would be angry to see her. That they would have been happier, if she stayed away. Trunks walked up to her, while the rest remained in the background and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm scared, Trunks…" she admitted in a whisper.

"I already told you that you don't have to be," he tried to comfort her. "You should go now. They will be happy, I swear."

Pan nodded slightly and took a step forward…

~*~

Gohan, Videl and ChiChi were sitting in the living room, reading or watching TV, all waiting tensed for some news of Trunks, as suddenly Gohan's head jerked up. This ki… It's… 

"Gohan, honey, are you okay?" his wife asked worried. 

"Pan's back," he whispered disbelieving.

"Are you sure?" ChiChi wanted to know.

Her son nodded. "I can feel her ki. It's here… She's outside."

"Outside as in 'in front of our house - outside'?" Videl asked.

The only thing Gohan could do was nod and then quickly got up, followed by his wife and mother and opened the door, just to see everyone standing there. And in front of all of them were Trunks and … "Pan!"

Pan just wanted finally to go to the door, as it was opened and she saw her parents and her grandmother standing there. She looked to the ground and heard her father calling her name. She forced herself to look up again. She was afraid of seeing anger and disappointment on their faces, but to her surprise they were smiling. She felt tears in her eyes, when her parents walked up to her. "Mom? Dad?"

"Oh Pan…" Videl said and took her daughter in her arms. "You're back… you're finally back…" She also let her tears running free. After seven years she finally held her daughter again in her arms. 

Gohan watched patiently the mother-daughter-reunion. He looked over to Trunks and smiled at him. This man had kept his promise. He had brought his daughter back. He then looked back at his family. Pan and Videl had stopped hugging each other and his daughter was now turned to him. 

"Daddy?" she asked uncertainly, not knowing what to do.

But she didn't need to do anything, because her father was already hugging her. "Welcome home, Pan…" he mumbled, while stroking through her hair.

************************************************************************************

Yay! Another chapter is finished! And I just got good news for you (not really for me)! I have tomorrow the whole day to write. Normally I should have gone to Hamburg, because we should have a concert with the choir I'm singing in there, but it was canceled. Would have been fun there, but I can't change it… Maybe with this extra day, I might be able to finish this story within the next week, but I'm still not sure…

Whatever, I hope you liked this chapter!!! 

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	26. Return of who!

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 You all know that I don't own Dragonball Z, so why do I have to repeat it again. And again. And again….

**A/N:                            Wow, already 816 reviews… who knows… maybe I'll hit the 1.000 mark when this story is finished… I just want to tell you that I've still four chapters planned (including this one). But I'm slowly starting to think that I won't be able to finish this story by the end of this week… Four chapters in seven days? It could be possible, but I don't think that I'll manage that… Then there's still the fact that I have to write a sermon for our graduation service and as hard as it is for me to say, it's more important than this story, because it's for school. But I'll do my best!!!**

                                   By the way I plan on making this chapter a bit more humorous than the others, even though I don't think I'm good with humor… 

                                   @ Princess of Light: First of all thanks to you for visiting my homepage! I'm glad you like it! And you want me to get Pan and Trunks of Takeo's timeline together in this fic? Well… I don't know… *lol*

@ person: Congrats for being the 800th reviewer! And don't be so mean to Kali… 

@ Ed: Don't worry, the story's not over yet. As I already said there are still coming four chapters, including this one. 

Chapter 24: Return of… who?!   [A/N: When you want to know, who 'who' is before you read the chapter, take a quick look at chapter 9 "The party"! But it might spoil the surprise. But maybe you already know, whom I'm talking about.]

************************************************************************************

It was morning. Two small birds were sitting outside in front of the window, fighting over some small worm one of them had found in the still from the morning dew damp earth. But how do they say? When two fight, the third will be lucky [A/N: is that right so? I haven't found a translation of this proverb.]. A third bird came flying towards them, stealing the worm, flying away. The two other birds seemed to exchange looks and then followed the third one loud chirping flying into the sun.

The morning sun was already high above the trees, warming the land with its strong sunrays. Nothing seemed to get in their way. Not even the curtains of the bedroom, where a young dark haired woman was still lying, soundly asleep. But not for much longer. Those merciless beams found a gap between the curtains, now finally being able to tease the young woman, causing her to stir. 

For the second time in two days Pan woke up a bit disoriented. She had been sleeping somewhere else. Again. But where? Carefully she opened her eyes, letting them gaze around the barely lit room. Then suddenly everything came back to her. This was her room in her parents' house. She was home. 

Finally home… 

Suddenly she felt something move next to her. She turned her head, just to see Trunks slightly snoring lying in her bed, one arm securing draped over her stomach and his head halfway buried in the pillow, his lavender hair spilled all over his face. Pan had been right. He was really adorable when he was asleep. And he was hers, finally, not Pia's, but hers, Pan's. So many things had happened since she first got back from the States. She had been happy, unhappy, extremely unhappy and now again happy, what she planned to stay for a long, long time.

She turned to the window and saw the sun shining through the small gap of the curtains. To do this she had to turn her back to Trunks, but it didn't seem to bother him at all, because he immediately pulled her closer and snuggled his face into her hair. Pan put her hand over his, suddenly noticing where it was exactly lying. Their hands were resting exactly over a small ki. A small ki that would grow and be her son. Their son. 

It was still hard to believe that she and Trunks were going to be parents in not more than eight months. But it was true. The first proof of that was the tiny ki in her belly and the second proof was the young man, who was sleeping in the small guestroom downstairs. Takeo. If he was already awake? She expanded her senses, trying to feel him, but didn't succeed. She frowned. He seemed to be permanently wearing the ki-shield. She was sure, if Trunks hadn't come to LA and she did have to raise Takeo alone, this would have been one of the first things she would have given to him. As harsh as it sounded, wearing a ki-shield would've been the only way to keep the others from discovering him. Being part-Saiyajin his power level would have been unusually high and she knew that the others would have immediately come to investigate the source of this new ki. Thinking of it now, this would have been the cruelest and most egoistic thing she could have done. Forcing her own son to hide, so that _his own family wouldn't find out about him. Pan shook her head. Even if it was her other self who did this to him, she also felt responsible and felt the need to apologize. She would have to talk to him today._

She sighed, closing her eyes again, remembering everything that had happened the day before. Contrary to her belief, her parents had been overjoyed to finally see her again. Trunks had been right. They didn't blame her for what she had done. They were just happy that she was back. There had been a lot of crying. She, her mother, her grandmother… and she could even see tears in the eyes of her father. After they had spent almost a half hour on the front lawn, Vegeta 'announced' that they should finally go inside, since this 'weak display of human emotions' was making him sick. Her grandmother had wiped the tears from her eyes and then ushered everyone inside into the living room, as if it was _her house, and then, since it was already evening, disappeared in the kitchen to prepare, only Dende knows how she always did it, a huge feast to feed all Saiyajins, who were present at that moment. The whole evening had gone by quite peaceful. Just quite peaceful because there had been a new attempt of Gohan to kill Trunks, after finding out that he had not just __impregnated his little girl, but also __dared to __propose to her! But luckily for Trunks, ChiChi had her frying pan ready, setting her son into place, before the father of her unborn great-grandson had to take a plane directly to the afterlife. After this feast the of Pan so long-awaited play of twenty questions began, meaning that she had been bombarded with questions from all sides of her family, be it old or new, so that it was already past midnight as she could finally go to bed. Trunks and Takeo had also stayed here, to the request of ChiChi, but the rest had gone home._

"He's moving…" she suddenly heard a voice from behind her, tearing her out of her thoughts. 

Pan grinned, not that Trunks could see it. "Idiot," she said softly and turned around to face her fiancé. Fiancé… Still a word she had to get used to. "He's just a month old, he can't move yet."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Really? But I thought I felt something… Whatever… Maybe it was just your stomach rumbling."

"Trunks!" She punched him playfully in his abdomen, but sending him over the edge of the bed in the course of doing it. 

"What was that for?" Trunks whined.

Pan crossed her arms over her chest, smirking triumphantly. "That was just for being the idiot you are."

Much to her surprise, he suddenly copied the smirk. "Still the little bratty Pan, who sneaked out at night, just to visit her poor friend in his office." As he said that, he got up and walked up to her again, pulling her out of the bed and close to him.

"I thought that I was more mature than you'll ever be…" she said seductively, completely aware of their closeness and his reaction on it. But she, too, felt her body reacting to it. Damn the Saiyajinblood. Was it again time for a full moon?

"Maybe… maybe not…" he mumbled, starting to gently nibble at her neck. 

It would have gone further, if it weren't for the fact that they were interrupted by a loud growling noise coming from Pan's stomach. She blushed furiously. Damn this Saiyajinblood! "Uhm… I think you could be right with my stomach…"

"Okay…" Trunks said a bit disappointed, but at the thought of food his face lightened up again. "Then later… we still have the rest of our lives…"

Pan let out a small whimper, as Trunks let go of her. But he was right. They still had the rest of their lives and food was now more important.

As they walked into the kitchen, they were greeted by the scent of waffles and pancakes. ChiChi was standing at the stove, while Gohan, Videl, Takeo and much to their surprise also Goten and Bra were sitting at the table. And what surprised them most was the fact that Goten and Takeo began to snicker lightly, as they came into the kitchen and even Gohan had a smirk on his face and they could see a mischievous glint in his eyes, while the three women seemed to have no idea of why they behaved like this. 

"Good morning!" Pan greeted them cheerfully and sat down at the table next to Bra, followed by Trunks.

Takeo and Goten looked at Trunks, exchanged a glance and then burst out laughing, the reason why to everyone in the room, except of one person [A/N: and me of course *lol*] unclear. "What's wrong with you?" Trunks asked confused. "Do I have something in my face?"

"Don't worry bro," Bra said. "I too have no idea what's going on. They have been like this the whole morning. Goten woke me up extra early today, because there was something he had to talk about to your future-father-in-law and son."

"Trunks," Gohan now said, because it didn't seem like the two other Saiyajins will calm down anytime soon. He shook his head inwardly. Of course, Goten's idea was brilliant, but he thought that they were both grown-up men and wouldn't act like two schoolboys. "Goten and I want to talk to you after breakfast and Takeo has to talk to Pan. So don't fly off, okay?"

Pan and Trunks exchanged a confused looks, before both answering with, "Okay."

After breakfast Takeo and Pan went into her room, while the other three men disappeared in Gohan's and Videl's bedroom. "It's good that we are alone…" Pan said uncertainly, sitting down on her bed. "I-I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"You did?" he asked surprised.

Pan nodded. "First of all I feel the need to apologize for my behavior. In both timelines. I've been a coward to just run away. And then I want to say sorry for my other self, for making your life like it is, for making you wear the ki-shield, holding you away from your family and for making you feel guilty for having your father's eyes…"

Takeo smiled at her. "Don't worry about that… It's okay, really… In the future you, Angela and even my best friend Junior, even though I think that my mom would kill me, if she found out that I'm still meeting him, are my family."

Pan looked up startled. "Why would I, I mean your mother, kill you, if she found out that you're meeting your best friend…"

Her son laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, uhm… you see… uhm… It's a long story and not that important anyway… Back to you… I don't feel guilty, really, I don't. I'm just wearing my sunglasses to protect you, I mean, you know what I mean… In the last years they've become like a second skin for me and I even start to miss them, now that they're broken. As to the ki-shield… I know it will sound strange, but it's kind of funny wearing it. It could be handy, when no one knows how strong you are or when I sneaked out to play with Junior…" Instinctively he clasped his hand over his mouth, watching as his mother's brows furrowed. "Oops, I guess that was already too much information… Hehe…" 

Pan just shook her head. But now she at least knew one thing: If her son ever met a boy called Junior, she had to keep a close eye on that boy. There must be a reason for her other self obviously forbad Takeo to see him. "Takeo… Please tell me. What is your life like in the future?"

"I already told you the most of it two days ago at the café. But I think the most important thing is that I'm working for Capsule Corporation, in the lab to be precise. Since Bulma is still spending a lot of time there, you can say that she's my boss. You must know, Gohan and Vegeta had gone to Namek to gather their Dragonballs and to wish for Videl and Bulma to age as slow as them," he told her.

"Why just mom and Bulma? What about grandma?" Pan asked confused. 

Takeo shook his head sadly. "Ju… Uhm, Bulma told me that she didn't want to age slower, since her children were all grown up and she wanted to be with Goku again. She died when I was twelve years old." He remained silent for a moment, sensing that those news had shocked his mother. "Whatever… Bulma had discovered who I am and together we built the time machine, so that I could go back to keep you and dad from breaking up. And now I'm here."

"So it was practically Bulma's idea to send you back?" Pan wanted to know.

"Yes, it was hers. You should've seen her, when she found out that I was her grandson." He laughed. "Okay, but now enough of me. Goten told me to tell you to get dressed in your short leather skirt, a low cut black top and your black boots. He said that those were the clothes you wore at the party at CC."

She looked at him questioningly. Why would Goten want her to wear that? "Why?"

A mischievous grin spread across her son's face. "That's the fun part of the whole thing…"

~*~

"NO!" came the shocked yelp out of Gohan's and Videl's bedroom. "No! You must be kidding! No! There's no way that… that… that I wear it! Never! Just over my dead body!" Trunks frantically waved his hands in front of his body, walking backwards to get away from Goten, who held a wrist watch in front of his face. He desperately wanted to flee the room, but Gohan was standing in front of the door, blocking it. He already had to mess with him twice in the last two days and he didn't feel the urge to mess with him again.

"Oh yes, you will, buddy…" Goten stated grinning. "Don't you remember what you said a few weeks ago at the party? I quote: The day that I see our little Panny wearing clothes like that, including that navel piercing, I will dress in your brother's Saiyaman costume and help the police. Unquote. And well, much to everyone's surprise, it was out little Panny who was wearing those clothes." He grabbed his best friends arm and put the watch around it. "And now Gohan will teach you the poses."

Goten walked to the door, replacing Gohan, who was now standing in front of Trunks. "Okay, Trunks. Watch," Gohan said and began doing poses that would eventually outshine those of the Ginyuu Forces. 

Trunks groaned. What had he done to deserve this?

~*~

A few minutes later they all, except of Gohan, Goten and Trunks, stood outside, including Vegeta and Bulma, waiting for something to happen. But just two of the people knew what would happen. Mother and son. Pan and Takeo, both having matching smirks on their faces, stared at the door, waiting for the others to come out. Pan almost couldn't stop laughing, as Takeo had told her what Goten was planning and happily agreed into changing into those clothes. 

"Pan, come on, you know something, don't you?" Bra wanted to know. "Tell us…"

"Sorry Bra, but that would spoil the surprise," Pan said, laughing lightly. 

At that moment Goten stepped out of the door, grinning like an idiot. "And now Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow Saiyajins and humans, I have the honor to present you… The return of… The Great Saiyaman!" he announced and motioned with his hands to the door, where now a shadow appeared.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. What was this all about? Did they interrupt his precious training time for telling him that Kakarotto's eldest spawn decided again to become this stupid superhero? But much to his surprise, Gohan came out first, dressed in his normal clothes. But behind him he dragged another person, wearing the Saiyaman outfit. The Prince suddenly had a hard time holding his laughter back, as he realized that 'Saiyaman' was his son. He wondered what trouble the brat had gotten into, so that they would force him to do that!

"Come on, Trunks… what are you waiting for?" Goten taunted him.

Trunks growled, but obeyed nonetheless. "I'm…" He stretched his right arm to the left side, while his left hand formed a fist over his head. "An angel of justice!" He spread his fingers on the right side, holding his arms in a 90° angle. "I never forgive evil!" He spread both of his arms away from his body and began to trip with his feet. He then got into a straddle and supported his body with his right arm on the ground. 'Saiyaman's' next move was to cross his arms in front of his face, spread them again away and last but not least bringing his hands up to his helmet, forming a strange shape with his arms. "I am the Great Saiyaman!" How could Gohan just make such a fool out of himself? Trunks mused to himself. This whole thing is just stupid, stupid, stupid! He looked up, as his audience began to clap, thanking Dende that they couldn't see him blush under the helmet. Note to yourself: Next time, be careful what you say to your friends. It could end like this.

"Wow Trunks! That was great!" Pan told him, trying hard to hold back the giggles, as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "And now let's fly into the city. Maybe there are some criminals who liked to be arrested by you," she said loud enough for the others to hear it, but then added in a whisper, "And when we're home again, I'll make it up to you…"

For the xth time that day Trunks heard himself groaning. Why me? With my luck there'll be plenty of criminals… But from the sound of it, he would at least spend a wonderful night with his soon-to-be-wife.

"Come on, dad! What are you waiting for?" Takeo yelled smirking, already floating in the air, along with Pan, Gohan, who was carrying ChiChi, Videl, Goten, Bra and Vegeta, who was carrying Bulma.

His son too? Debating why life was so unfair to him, Trunks took into the air, following the other into the city.

And they didn't need to fly for long, because there was already a bank robbery at the entrance of Satan City. Trunks tried to ignore it and continued flying, but a tap on his shoulder from his father let him stop. Vegeta smirked at him and motioned to the bank. "Don't you want to help them?"

Sighing in defeat, Trunks landed in front of the bank right at the moment as the robbers came running out. "Stop!" he yelled.

One of the robbers looked at him and started to laugh. "And who are you?"

"I'm…" Trunks took a quick glance into the sky and saw the others all staring at him expectantly. He really had to do this performance in public. "An angel of justice! I never forgive evil! I am the Great Saiyaman!" 

"Go Saiyaman!" Bra rooted, still afloat in the air.

When he looked up again, he saw that the gangsters were nearly rolling on the street laughing. Angrily he stomped with his foot into the ground, leaving a huge dent behind. "SHUT UP! Don't you dare laughing at me!"

The robbers obeyed quickly, as they saw what 'Saiyaman' had done. One of them gulped. "Okay, Mr. Saiyaman… We're not laughing anymore."

"Fine," 'Saiyaman' growled. "And now bring the money back into the bank and then I will arrest you."

"Okay, okay… Just don't hurt us…" he begged like a pathetic weakling, what he was, but that wasn't important. He and his men grabbed their bags and brought them back inside, before coming out with their hands raised.

Just at that moment the police finally arrived. Trunks made sure that the robbers didn't do anything stupid and turned themselves in. But before the police could ask him any questions, he took again off into the sky, where the others were already waiting for him. 

"Do you see, Saiyaman? It wasn't that bad…" Goten said grinning.

"Shut up and let's get this day over…" 'Saiyaman' hissed and flew away. The others just shrugged and followed him.

~*~

Many, many hours and many, many prevented crimes later Trunks flopped down on the couch in Pan's apartment. This day had been really exhausting and he just wanted to be alone with Pan, so she had suggested that they go there, so that no one would disturb them. He removed the helmet and leaned back. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands in his neck, starting to massage it. "Mmh, that's good," he murmured.

"Ooh, has the day been that hard?" Pan mocked him. "Shall I make you feel better?"

"Would be nice…" he said smirking. "Didn't you want to make my torment up to me?"

"Of course… I always keep my promises…" she told him. Pan walked around the couch and sat down in Trunks' lap, kissing him.

************************************************************************************

Okay, sorry that this chapter took so long, but it's longer than the others! And then there was still the fact that I had to write a new chapter of The Treasure of Power!

As always I hope that you like this chapter!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi

PS: I've just downloaded the ffn-messenger… so, if one of you wants to chat, look if I'm online and then we can talk!!


	27. Back to the future

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 Dragoball Z hører ikke til mig… [that was DBZ isn't mine in Danish]

**A/N:                            Okay, first of all I have to set some things straight: I know I normally shouldn't name people, but what two of them have written in their last reviews let me almost explode! Those reviews came from MARRON FOR EVER RULEZZZ and NS and I don't think that those things you said belonged in a review! MARRON let me tell you: I'm self a blonde and I have absolutely nothing against Marron. I've never willingly expressed any dislike of her in one of my fics and I plan on keeping it that way! I thought we were all reasonable people, so if you have something to tell me, do it without insulting anyone, be it me or someone else. Almost the same goes for you NS, in case you still read this story. My personal opinion is that AMCM74 is a great author! And many others do think so too, or how do you think did she get her 1000+ reviews in her stories, huh? If you don't like her, okay, I won't say anything against it, but that gives you no right to insult her or any other authors or readers who just enjoy reading her fics. For me personally she gave me some ideas for my fic, which I realized for MY fic, with MY OWN ideas that I already had! I'm not some kiss-ass pussy, as well as all the others, and I won't ever lower myself to be something like that! So just shut the hell up or criticize us in a more non-insulting manner!**

                                   So, so much about that… Whatever, I won't bother with them any longer and will now continue with other things. I want to thank all you others for your supporting reviews. I'm glad that you thought it was funny… *gg* Even I still have to grin at the thought of Trunks being Saiyaman… 

@ numa: With the whole 'wanting to die of old age to be with Goku again' Takeo was talking about ChiChi, not Bulma. He had just said that Bulma told him that she (ChiChi) didn't want to be included in that wish. Of course would Bulma never abandon Veggie just to be with Goku again. *g* At least not in my stories… Not that I don't like Gk/Bu fics, but I personally prefer the good old B/V and G/CC….

@ Z: You get the ffn-messenger on www.fanfiction.net . There you can download everything you need for it.

@ Darkfire: Of course I'm getting evilness lessons from Vegeta… He's my father-in-law after all! *lol*

Okay… is there still something for me to say? Hmm… Oh yeah… I have to admit that I definitely WON'T be able to finish that story before Sunday… There are just too many other things that I have to do… *ducks and dodges flying vegetable* Hey, I've warned you!!!

Oh, and by the way: *dances around happily* I got a job, I got a job, I got a jo-ob!!!!

Chapter 25: Back to the future

************************************************************************************

It was Thursday night at Capsule Corporations. On almost the whole compound the lights were off, except in two parts: the lab and the gravity room. In the lab two people were still, working on a machine that was extremely important to one of those two. This machine was the only chance for this person to get home. The time machine. 

"So the Namek Dragonballs, huh?" Bulma asked, when she climbed out of under the machine, dressed in a blue overall that was covered with grease. She, too, had, after a few days of trying, gotten Takeo to tell her about his timeline. 

"Yeah," came a muffled voice from the cockpit. 

"Well," she answered, wiping her hands in an old piece of cloth. "I must say I can't blame ChiChi for her decision. I think I would've done the same, if I had lost Vegeta somehow." Suddenly a small yelp came from above. "Takeo? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay… I just go a small electric shock." After some more rummaging in the cockpit Takeo jumped down next to Bulma, carefully sucking on his thumb, where the electric shock had hit him. He was wearing a pair of Trunks' old jeans and a white T-shirt, also covered with grease and other dirt. "But please don't tell anyone else about it, okay? It's already too much with you and mom knowing. I don't want to push Gohan and Vegeta to do it."

"Sure thing…" Bulma told him grinning. "I just hope that they get this idea, or else I'll go personally to Namek to get this wish. So, what do you think? Will this baby work?"

A few days had already passed since the return of the Great Saiyaman. Takeo had thought that it wouldn't take that long to repair the time machine, but unfortunately it did. First of all Bulma had wanted to help him, so he almost had to make blueprints for her to show her everything she needed to know. It almost seemed like the woman wanted to learn the machine by heart, so that she could build also one, if needed. And then there was the fact that not just, like Takeo had thought, some wires were scorched, but there had also been a leak in the battery, most likely the reason for the scorched wires, which they had to fix and then fill up. But thanks to the modern technology of CC, this took just about two days until everything was fixed again.

Takeo smiled. "Yep, I'm quite sure that it will work." Suddenly he got a serious and somewhat sad and thoughtful expression on his face. "That means that I will leave tomorrow."

"You're thinking about your parents, huh?" Bulma asked concerned.

The young man nodded slightly. "I think it will be hard for me to go back. I mean, now that I know how it could have been… It will be hard to face the reality in my time."

Bulma put a comforting hand on his shoulder and flashed him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Takeo. I'm quite sure that everything will also work out in your timeline. You just need a plan to get them back together, that's all, now that you know that they don't hate each other. And I also think that Trunks deserves to know that he has a great son like you."

~*~

Not that far away from the lab a heated battle was going on. Two Super Saiyajins facing each other in the gravity room, both of them dripping with sweat, their faces illuminated by red light, just staring at each other, waiting for the next move of the other. They had been in there for a few hours already, none of them wanting to give in. The tension in this room was almost unbearable thick, so that you could slice it with a knife. Both fighters had gone to the edge of level two and yet one was more exhausted than the other and both knew that the next attack would most likely decide the outcome of the match. 

The young woman panted hard. She knew she would loose that match. Her opponent was far superior and more experienced in battle than she would probably ever be. But she liked a good workout. In the last days almost everyone had handled her with kid gloves because of her condition. Everyone except her opponent. He had told her that, as Planet Vegeta still existed, pregnant women were fighting until a short time before the birth and that some children were even born on the battlefield. 

With a battle raging scream she lunged at her opponent, ready for the last attack. Of blood she might be more human than Saiyajin, but her way of acting and the love to fight proved that she was worth to be called a Saiyajin.

Just a few minutes later Pan was sitting on the ground, gratefully for the bottle of cool water she was holding in her hands. This match had really taken a lot out of her and she was glad that Vegeta had been gone to get some senzus. She chuckled. Trunks wouldn't like it seeing her like this. She didn't know how often she had to tell him in the last few days that she was pregnant and not almost dead.

After having eaten the senzu bean, Pan felt immediately a lot better, almost ready for another match. She and Vegeta had just left the gravity room, as their way crossed with the one of Bulma and Takeo, who were on their way to the living quarters. 

"Hey!" Pan greeted them smiling. "So, how is it going with the time machine?"

Both smiled back at her. "It's fixed and I will leave tomorrow," her son told her.

Pan's face fell. She had silently hoped that it would take longer for them to repair the machine, so that she could spend a bit more time with her son from the future. But she knew that those thoughts were unfair and egoistic. He didn't belong here. It wasn't his time. But she didn't even have the possibility to test out his strength and fighting abilities. Suddenly she got an idea and a smirk crept on her face. "Okay, when you leave tomorrow I want to spar with you. As in now!" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the gravity room, ignoring the looks she was receiving from Bulma and Vegeta. 

~*~

The next morning when Takeo woke up, he had the feeling as if a truck had hit him. He was sore all over, when he tried to move and even when he was holding still he could feel small glimpses of the pain his mother had inflicted on him during their sparring match the previous night. He had actually forgotten the rule number one when sparring with his mother: Never underestimate her, especially not when she's pissed at you for holding back. It wouldn't have been that bad, but unfortunately for him there had just been one senzu bean left, which he of course gave to Pan to eat. And now, here he was, lying in his bed and trying to move as few as possible. Well, maybe after he got home the Bulma of his timeline had a senzu for him. 

After ten more minutes of lying completely still he decided that he would have to get up sometime that morning and that this time could actually be now. Groaning he climbed out of the warm bed and shuffled over to the bathroom, where he, not once bothering looking into the mirror, stripped down his clothes [A/N: *drool*], which contained a T-shirt and his boxers and finally stepped into the shower. He sighed as the hot water hit his sore body. As it streamed over his tensed muscles [A/N: just imagine this! *dream*], they finally started to relax, reducing the pain. 

He was in the shower for about thirty minutes before he decided that it was enough. Feeling now more at ease, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the room, where he searched for his clothes, which consisted of the dark blue jeans, the white T-shirt and the denim jacket in which he had arrived in that time, putting them on before he walked downstairs to the kitchen. He wasn't the first one there, to be precise, he had slept the longest of everyone else. Except of Vegeta, who was probably again in the gravity room, everyone was there, even the whole Son family and Mr. Satan, whom they had told everything the day after the spectacular return of the Great Saiyaman. "Good morning," he greeted them and plopped down into a chair next to his partner in crime Goten.

"Good morning dear," ChiChi said and held her frying pan in front of his nose, causing him to want to cower for a second. "What some omelet?"

"Yeah, thanks…" he said, thanking Dende that ChiChi had made breakfast, because in the last few days he had come to love her food, regretting that he never had the chance to taste it in his timeline. Sure, his mother had inherited a lot of talent from her grandmother, but it was just not the same. And well, Bulma's cooking… He didn't want to think further about that.

"Say, Takeo, how are you feeling today?" Pan asked him, having a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

He, knowing exactly what she was referring to, just smirked back. "I'm fine," he told her, not wanting her to know how much pain she really had inflicted on him. But keeping it a secret was harder than he thought, because as he raised his arm to hand ChiChi his plate for new omelets, he involuntarily had to wince, as a sharp pain shot through his arm.

Pan looked at him, now showing a bit of sympathy. "Sorry… I shouldn't have been so hard on you yesterday… By the way, I paid Korin's tower a visit this morning, but unfortunately the next senzus will be fully grown in a few days."

"Ah, don't worry… It's particularly my fault. I shouldn't have underestimated you. About the senzus… well, we can't change that, can we? So I just have to hope that Bulma, I mean the one of my timeline, has got some senzus lying around," he told her.

"Wait a minute…" Trunks suddenly said. "You two have been sparring last night? Takeo, how could you let your mother do that? She's pregnant for Dende's sake!"

"Trunks, as you already said, I'm pregnant! PREGNANT! And not almost dead! How often do I have to tell that? And it wasn't Takeo's fault. It was _me who wanted to spar with him. He had even gone easy on me… And now let's drop the subject and eat."_

~*~

About one hour later, when really every stomach of every Saiyajin had been satisfied, the whole gang was gathered in the large backyard of the living quarters of Capsule Corporation. They all wanted to say goodbye to Takeo, who was standing next to his fixed time machine, ready to take off. Most people were standing around him, just the close family members were standing directly next to him, except of Vegeta of course, who, as usually, was leaning against a tree far away from the others. Right at that moment ChiChi was clinging at Takeo's neck, not wanting to let go of her great-grandchild. 

"Come on, mom." Goten carefully peeled her off of him. "You'll see him again. Well, not directly him, but a baby version of him in eight months."

ChiChi blew her nose and looked at her son. "You're right… Takeo," she said to the other young man. "I'm glad that you came back to help Pan and Trunks get together. I have always known that those two were just right for each other and even Goku said the same shortly before he died. Get back home safely, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will," Takeo answered and then turned to Goten and Bra. "Goodbye you two…" he said and hugged his aunt, before he shook the hand of and exchanged a brotherly hug with Goten.

"Goodbye Takeo. It was really nice to meet you," Bra told him honestly. 

"Takeo," Goten said. "Thanks again for the help with Saiyaman." Both men began to snicker again, taking a side-glance at their victim. "Please, be careful on your way back and I'm quite confident that somehow everything will work out in your timeline. Trunks and Pan may be the most stubborn people I know, but they love each other."

"Thanks Goten. Goodbye Bra." The next ones were Gohan and Videl. "Well, Gohan, Videl… Or should I say grandpa and grandma?"

"I don't know," Gohan said smiling. "Grandpa sounds so old, but I guess that's what I am. Takeo, I want to thank you, for everything you have done. I'm proud to call you my grandson."

"I can just say the same," Videl told him. "Pan has really done a good job raising you. Thanks." She hugged him. 

He and Gohan shook hands, before it was Bulma's turn. "Bulma, I have to thank you, for helping me repair the time machine and for letting me stay at Capsule Corporation for the last few days."

"Ah, that's nothing. But I also have to thank you for letting me help you. You are really a fine young man. Oh, and before I forget." She grabbed into her pocket and took out an envelope, giving it to him. "Please, can you give that to my other self. It's really important."

"I will," Takeo answered and pulled her also in an embrace. Last but not least he turned to his parents. "Mom, dad…"

"Oh Takeo." Pan threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest. "I'll miss you."

He gently rubbed her back. "Shh… Remember, you'll soon be the mother of a mini-me. So, please don't be sad, okay?" Pan pulled herself out of the embrace and Takeo wiped the tears away. 

"Takeo." Trunks now came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know everyone else has already said it. But I want to say it again. Thank you. For everything. If it hadn't been for you… well… you know what would have happened to all of us. I'm glad that I have you as my son and I think my other self will say the same, when he finds out about you." His father smiled at him, as he also took something out of his pocket. "I also got something for you. Those are new sunglasses. I thought I get you new ones, since I broke yours…"

Takeo took them and placed them on his nose. "Thanks, dad…" He walked back to the time machine and looked around one last time, where his gaze rested on Vegeta for a short moment. The Prince just nodded at his grandson and gave a small wave with his hand, the same way he already did, as Mirai Trunks went back to his time. Takeo nodded back with a smile on his face and then jumped into the time machine. He closed the glass dome and then pushed the start button, the whole time silently praying that it would work this time. And it did. As soon as he had pushed the button the machine started to hum and slowly took off into the air. As it was high enough, Takeo looked back down and waved one last time. Goodbye mom, dad… I'm glad that at least you two are happy now. I wish you and my mini-me the best, he thought before the time machine vanished. 

Everyone waved until the time machine finally disappeared. Pan was still crying, but she didn't know if it was because she was sad that Takeo had to go, or if it was because she was so happy that she and Trunks were together now. Trunks put his arm around her shoulder and looked at her, grinning. "Well, and now let's see if our son will be anything like him, when we both raise him."

Pan grinned back. "Let's hope that you don't have too much bad influence on him. After what I had heard what you and Goten did as you were small, I don't even want to think what could be…"

"We'll see. But now let's get back inside…" Pan nodded at him and together they followed the others.

~*~

Bulma Briefs was sitting in her lab in front of her pc. She had some work to do, but couldn't quite concentrate. She was worried about the young man she had sent into the past a few days ago. Her grandson Takeo. He should've been long back by now, but he wasn't. Hundreds of questions were nagging her mind, like, what if there had been problems with the machine? If there had been, would he have been able to fix it? She would never forgive herself if something had happened to the young man and if he was now stuck in the past without a way to come back home…

Suddenly she whirled around startled as she heard a humming noise in the middle of the lab. And really, out of nowhere the time machine had appeared. Waiting anticipated for something to happen, she watched as the glass dome opened and the very same young man, she had sent into the past, jumped out of it. "Hey Bulma," he greeted her cheerfully.

"Takeo, you're back," she said relieved, but then put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Takeo Vegeta Son! Where have you been the whole time? I've been worried sick about you…"

Grinning sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that… But there had been a few problems with the time machine… Fortunately…"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Fortunately? What are you talking about?"

"What about we sit down somewhere and drink something. Then I'll tell you everything that had happened in the last few days during my stay in the past," Takeo proposed.

The woman sighed. "Okay… Let's go to the kitchen. I'll make us some tea."

************************************************************************************

Don't worry… that isn't the end of the story… There'll still a few more chapters. I've even decided to make an extra chapter of the wedding, which I normally planned to put into the epilogue… Whatever, in the next chapter you'll meet a character that will also play a (more or less) important role in "History of Takeo". His name already fell in "The return of… who?!", for those of you who've noticed.

Whatever, I hoped you liked this chapter as much as the others and write many, many reviews… I'm still hoping to hit the 1.000 mark, but I can't do that without your help. You are the reviewers after all! *gg* Oh, and please don't be angry with me, but this will be the last chapter for about… uhm… a week? *prepares to dodge anything thrown at her* I'm sorry, really… But I'll probably just have enough time to finish the next chapter of "The Treasure of Power" this weekend… Please, forgive me!!! And I already told you that I will be gone on a field trip with my class!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	28. Bulma's idea

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 I still don't own it.

**A/N:                            Hey! I'm back! The trip to Berlin was great, but pretty exhausting and stressful. As you maybe know, we students don't get that much sleep on field trips. *lol* Whatever, now I'm finally back and I think that's all you want, right? I want to thank you for the reviews you've left during my absence and I'm glad that you've waited so patiently and didn't flame me for letting you wait a week! Special thanks at Kali for defending me! *dodges the vegetables person throws at her***

                                   Mmh… I've just read the reviews again and found no real questions at me or nothing I could say to you without giving too much away of the end of the story or about what will happen in Takeo's timeline. But I can tell you one thing! You will get to know what will happen to Takeo's parents in this and the next chapter! And you will finally get to know, whom I've been talking about in the last a/n. Some of you already guessed, but I won't say now if you were right or not. 

Oh, I just found a question I can answer! *grins* Aaaaaand, it's from Demon Dancing, also known as Lexi-sama, the author of the great story "The Field Trip; or Murphy's Law"! And here is my answer: You're right, I'm from Germany, so my mother language is German. I've had English in school for seven years, but was never that good in it and dropped it two years ago. I just 're-learned' first through reading fanfics and then through starting to write. BTW thanks for the compliment! J

Congrats at JenTrunks for being the 900th reviewer! I slowly start to wonder who'll be the 1000th… 

But now, let's start with the chapter!

Chapter 26: Bulma's idea

************************************************************************************

Bulma nipped at her cup of tea, while Takeo was telling her everything that had happened in the last few days, while he had been in the past. She occasionally dropped an 'oh' or 'I see' or asked a question, when something was unclear, but she was mostly quiet, letting her grandson do the talking. That was something pretty unlikely for her, but she was way too eager to find out, if the trip to the past had been successful, so that she didn't want to interrupt the young man more than necessary. Her former frown, she had on her face, as Takeo told her that Pan had run away like in this time, was replaced by a smile, when he had finished his tale. 

It had worked! Takeo had been able to help his parents getting together and spare both of them a lot of pain! And he was mostly just able to do it because… "So, that was the reason, why you said that there _fortunately had been problems with the time machine," she said. "If they hadn't been there, you would've returned here and wouldn't have been able to lead Trunks to LA, after Pan run off, even though you talked to her."_

Takeo nodded smiling and took a sip of his tea. "Who would've thought that she would do this? She seemed quite confident after we talked, but I had no idea that the fight the two had could be that bad. Mom never told me exactly, what dad had said to her, but it must've hurt her much more than I've ever imagined," he added thoughtfully. He sighed. "But now that I know how it could've been, I'm afraid to face them. I'm afraid to return home and see mom hurt. I'm afraid to go to work and see d-Trunks just living for the company."

Bulma put a comforting hand on his shoulder and flashed him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Takeo. I'm quite sure that everything will also work out in our timeline. We just need a plan to get them back together, that's all, now that we know that they don't hate each other. And I also think that Trunks deserves to know that he has a great son like you."

Takeo smiled back. "That's almost exactly the same, what your other self had said to me. By the way your other self…" He reached into the pocked of his denim jacket and took out the envelope. "She told me to give you this. She said that it's really important."

"Really?" Bulma asked confused, taking the envelope out of her grandson's hand. She opened it and started to read the letter. A smirk crept on her face and it grew larger, the more of the letter she read. Finally she put the letter on the table and looked at Takeo. "Takeo, there are a few things that I have to do before you go home. Why don't you go to Junior until I'm finished? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, now that you're back."

"Sure…" Takeo said confused and got up, but winced again, as a sharp pain shot through his whole body. "Uhm… Bulma… You don't have any senzu beans lying around, do you?" he asked hopefully, wearing the typical Son-grinTM. 

"Sorry, Vegeta used the last up yesterday…" Bulma answered absently, rereading the letter once again. As Takeo groaned, she looked up again. "But I think that Junior might still have some for you."

The young man's face lightened up immediately. "Thanks Bulma! See ya later!" One second later, he was gone.

Bulma looked at the place, where her grandson had been standing a second ago and smiled. She then turned her gaze back to the letter, a gleam of hope appearing in her eyes. Yes, she thought, that might actually work.

~*~

A young well-built man with spiky black hair that was going in all directions, wearing a pair of blue jeans and an orange T-shirt, was lying on his bed, listening to music through his headphones. His black eyes were closed and his foot rocked to the rhythm of the song he was listening to. Being completely oblivious to what was happening around him, he didn't notice how the door to his room was opened and someone stepped inside. First as the sun that had been shining through the window on the face of the young man, was blocked, he opened his eyes startled. Because of the glaring light, he had to blink a few times, before he recognized the person in front of him. A huge grin spread over his face. "Takeo! It's you! You're back!" he said excitedly and jumped out of his bed, pulling the headphones from his head.

Takeo just smirked. With the way his friend was acting, the resemblance between him and his father was uncanny, and that not just because they looked exactly alike, but also because of the character, now that he had the chance to get to know his friend's father better. In this time he never had much to do with him, just saw him occasionally, when he had been secretly visiting his friend in the last years. "You're stating again the obvious, Junior." He pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see me again? Hey, grandma and I had been worried sick about you. What took you so long to come back? Shouldn't you just go to the past, say: 'Hi mom! Don't do the same mistake like your other self did in my time, otherwise you all will be hurt.'?"

Takeo laughed at his best friend's statement. "You know as well as I do that it wouldn't have been that easy. The last thing I wanted was her and the others knowing, who I am. But thanks to some problems of the time machine, my identity had been blown…" 

Junior raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Really? But they got together, right?"

Takeo nodded smiling. "Yeah, after a few more complications, they did."

"Great, but now I want to know everything. And I mean everything!" Junior demanded and plopped down on the bed. 

"Okay… But first I have a question. You don't have by any chance a senzu lying around?" Takeo asked.

"Sure… In the drawer of my desk…" the other young man laughed. "Sparring match with Vegeta?"

His friend grinned, as he got the senzu out of the drawer. "Worse. Sparring match with my mom. And just one senzu for her." He ate the senzu, immediately not feeling the pain anymore, and sat down on the windowsill, so that he could face his friend. "So, and you really want to know everything?" Junior nodded and after Takeo took a deep breath, he started again to tell everything that had happened to him in the past few days, as he had been in the past. 

A few hours later, at the end of the tale, Junior was lying on his bed, holding his sides, because he was laughing so hard. "Oh my Dende… Trunks, as in my uncle Trunks, as great Saiyaman?" He broke into another laughing fit. "That's just hilarious! I wished I could have seen that! Dad really got him to do that?"

Takeo grinned, fiercely nodding his head. "First, yes, my father, that means your uncle, as the great Saiyaman. Your father and Gohan put him into the costume and showed him the right moves, while I had been telling my mom about the plan. You really should have seen him. He was so embarrassed and mom enjoyed it. Well, as hard as it may sound, but I think it served him right. I wouldn't wonder if your father still remembers it and does the same with him in case everything would work out between my parents in this timeline." 

The last part he said not as excitedly as the first. As much as he liked being back and being able to talk to his best friend, there was still this thing with his parents. He knew he had thought about it about a thousand times, if not more, before and every time someone had told him that everything _would _work out. But there was still this nagging in the back of his mind, telling him that they could be wrong. That in this time his parents didn't love, but hated each other. He would see his mother, see the pain in her eyes, and then think about how it _could_ have been. 

He would have to lie to her longer. He could never tell her where he was working, or even that he knew, _who_ his father was. His mother never told him and he just found out about it through Vegeta and Junior. And then there was still the fact that he was best friend with the one his mother had forbidden to ever see again, after they had first met. She had told him that Junior was a bad influence on him. How many years had it been? He had been eight and Junior seven. They had been secretly friends for sixteen years, using every possibility to meet, carefully that she didn't find out. 

In the last year he had been around his family so much, but just three of them knew who he was. Junior, Bulma and Vegeta. And of course Dende and Piccolo, but they didn't count. The rest was totally oblivious to who he was. Well, how could they know? He was constantly wearing the ki-shield and his sunglasses. Without the sunglasses they would at once see the obvious resemblance between him and Vegeta, his grandfather. But until now they hadn't found out, even though he wasn't so sure about his aunt Bra. He would often catch her looking at him strangely, when they met, but as far as he knew she never said anything about that.

"Stop brooding young man!" Bulma's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw her beaming at him. 

"Hey grandma, what's up?" Junior asked, saying something for the first time since his best friend fell again in one of his thoughtful moments. He had known him long enough to know not to disturb him, when he got this distant look in his eyes. In their past those moments had been very rare, but they came more often, the closer the time for him to go to the past came. 

"Well," Bulma smirked, "Let's say that I, or better, my other self, found a way to get Takeo's parents to meet, without them knowing until it's too late and they face each other. That way they have to talk." 

"Really?" Takeo asked, his voice filled with new hope. "How will you do this?"

"That's easy! I don't even know why I hadn't thought of it sooner. A party!" Bulma stated proudly. "Listen… I planned it like this…"

~*~

Takeo had a huge smile on his face, as he was on his way home, having the setting sun in his back. The flight from Japan to LA shouldn't take him longer than a few minutes at top speed without turning Super, but he took his time. This thing that Bulma, err, the two Bulmas had planned could actually work. Now the only problems could be his parents. Well, Bulma would find a way to get his father to LA, where they would hold the party in one of the most luxurious hotels in Beverly Hills, the Regent Beverly Whilshire [A/N: I needed a huge and expensive hotel and after surfing a bit in the internet, I finally found this one!]. Takeo chuckled. Leave it to Bulma to choose something extravagant. And she had even had an idea of how he could get his mother there. His grandmother had been right. The plan was so simple. The only thing they had to do was getting his parents to actually talk to each other. This had worked in the other time, so why shouldn't it also work in this time?

Just a few minutes later he could see the coast of LA. He sped up and soon landed in the garden of the small house he and his mother were living in, carefully so that no one could have seen him flying. The house was a bit in the outskirt of LA and it was a small house, surrounded with a white fence, with just enough space for both of them, but it was enough and quite cozy. The house did belong to Angela's grandparents, but as they became too old and moved in with Angela's parents, they sold it to Pan for a price she could afford. Okay, a few things needed to be repaired, or renovated, but nothing they couldn't handle. The house even had a small garden and the neighbors were all really nice and helpful. 

Takeo walked to the backdoor and opened it. It wasn't locked; a sign that his mother was home. "Mom?" he shouted through the house, as he closed the door behind him. "I'm home!" He put his jacket over the counter in the kitchen and walked through the hallway to the living room, where he found his mother sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating. 

He leaned with his shoulder at the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, and watched his mother, studying her carefully. It almost seemed as if she hadn't changed at all. She looked almost exactly as she had in the past. Her long black hair that was still (or again) going down to her waist was tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing a white tank top and black pants. Her face still held the youth in it, even though you could see that she had been through a lot in her life. Not that he could see them now, but he knew that her eyes were sadder as the ones of her younger counterpart. But no one would think that she is already almost 50 years old. Everyone thought that she was thirty, if at all. And especially not that she was already the mother of a grown up son. Most people, who didn't know that Pan was his mother, would think that they were brother and sister, or a couple. A quite disturbing thought, as Takeo decided. But it had its advantages being part Saiyajin and age slower than normal people. It would take a long time until the first gray hair would appear on his mother's head. 

"How long are you planning to stand there like this and watch me?" Pan suddenly asked, as she cracked an eye open. "Don't you want to greet your mother?"

Takeo smiled at her. Even though she had been through a lot, her character hadn't changed that much. He walked over to her and gave her a small peck on her cheek. "Hi mom…"

"See?" she said, as she got up, wiping a few drops of sweat from her forehead with a towel that had been lying next to her. "It's that easy." She walked past her son into the kitchen and took a bottle of water out of the fridge. She drank almost half of it, before she turned her attention back to her son, who had followed her. She smiled at him. "And now tell me… How went your first business trip? You've been gone longer than I thought. You could've at least called me."

The young man scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that… But there had been a lot of stress and I didn't have the chance to call you. There had been a few problems. That was also the reason why it took longer than planned," he explained. Like, you running away, even though I told you not to. 

"I see… But don't think I forgive you that easily. I'm your mother, after all and I worry about you…" she scolded him.

"I already told you that I'm sorry…" he whined. "But at least the trip had been successful. Even that successful that my boss, well, she's not my real boss, more like the head of the lab, plans a party for tomorrow night. In the Regent Beverly Whilshire to be precise."

Pan almost spit out the water that had currently been in her mouth. "But… that one's a real expensive hotel… And she just decided it?"

"Well… you see, she has a lot of influence on my real boss," Takeo explained. "But that's not everything… I'm also invited and she told me that I need a date. And… well… since I don't have one, I wanted to ask you to come with me…"

His mother just stared at him. "Let me get this straight… You want me, your old mother, to be your date?"

"You're not old mom. You know as well as I do that you still look like a young woman. Please, say yes. This means a lot to me and I also want you to meet my boss. She also can't wait to meet you, since I already told her that you would be my date," he nearly begged. She just had to come with him. Otherwise the whole plan would be blown.

Pan sighed. "Okay… I come with you…" Suddenly her head jerked up. "Wait a minute! I know why you want me to come with you!" Takeo raised an eyebrow. "You have a girlfriend, who is working with you and want me to meet her, right?"

Takeo first looked at her confused and then smiled. More like the other way around, he thought, you won't meet my non-existent girlfriend, but the father of your child. But let her think what she wants, as long as she wouldn't ask further questions.

"I think that I'm right!" Pan grinned triumphantly, thinking that she had seen through his motives. "But how do we get there?"

"My boss had arranged a limo that will get us at 7 pm and then bring us to the hotel," Takeo told her. He then walked up to his mother and hugged her. "Thank you for coming with me. You have no idea how much it means to me. I love you and it's good to be back…"

Pan, totally puzzled by her son's sudden strange behavior, just hugged him back. "I love you, too," she simply mumbled. She had this strange feeling that her son was keeping something from her, but she couldn't tell what.

************************************************************************************

I know it had taken me 9 days to post this chapter, but as you already know, I had been in Berlin and then there had been a few other things I had to do. But I promise that the next chapter won't take 9 days! Please tell me what you think of this one, okay? Thanks a lot!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	29. Strange things

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 *sniff* As much as I hate to say it… But *sniff* they don't belong to me… *blows her nose*

**A/N:                            Thanks again a lot for the nice reviews you've written for me!!! Now I'm sure that I'll hit the thousand reviews mark!!! *smiles and dances around in her room* But I hope you don't expect a special… Well, maybe I got an idea for some kind of special… So, write many many reviews and you'll get this 'special'. What it is, I won't say, yet… But I can tell you that I've already started working on it. Okay, I just got 102 words written and not even really started, but I did something!**

                                   So, enough with the babbling… There were again some of you who had questions…

                                   _@ Dragongirl96: Yes, Junior is the son of Bra and Goten! And, as I already described in the last chapter, an exact look-alike of Goten._

                                   _@ Pink Ice: Yes, Pan had avoided ALL contact to her family, so they don't know about Takeo. Everything will be explained when I start "History of Takeo", but I can already say one thing: The fight between Trunks and Pan had been the same in both timelines, so Trunks also told her in Takeo's time to go away and spare her parents the disappointment of what she had done. _

                                   _@ Sakura Shoran: No, I couldn't have come up with a better name for Junior. Btw that isn't even his full name. I'm not sure if you'll get to know it in this story, but definitely in "History of Takeo" *grins*_

_                                   @ Princess of Light: Why are you so sure that Trunks and Pan will get together in the future? The whole party could be a great disaster and letting them just hate each other more… You know how evil I can be! *crosses her arms and smirks in a Vegeta-like manner*_

_@ blue-angel1204: That was a cliffhanger? Mmh… I thought I got over them… well… whatever… Thanks for the compliment!_

_@ firekeeper23: To be blunt… I don't know… I've never been good in biology or genetics, but maybe two parts Saiyajin, one part human? Could that make any sense? _

Chapter 27: Strange things

************************************************************************************

Takeo was keeping something from her. She just knew it.

Pan and her son were sitting in the limo and on their way to the hotel, where the party of the firm Takeo was working for should be held. That itself wasn't that strange, but the whole day before had been more than strange. Takeo's behavior had… well… just been… weird. He had been unexplainable nervous all day. Always taking those strange side-glances at her, when he thought that she wasn't looking. She wished that he'd taken off his sunglasses so that she could have seen the look in his eyes. Not that she needed to look into his eyes to find out that something was going on, but it would have been a lot easier, if she had just been able to read them. Then she probably wouldn't sit there in the limo, looking at her son and muse about what was going on in his head. 

But not just that he had been nervous like hell, but he also insisted that she wore the long black dress of silk she had still hanging in her closet. It had no straps and went almost down to the floor. Just a slit on the left side showed a bit of her leg. Her back was almost completely free, showing off her smooth tainted skin. The whole dress was simple, not and yet revealing and held a bit of Pan's youth in it. Because this dress was the one she had worn to her senior prom so many years ago.  

Takeo had told her that he wanted his mother to be the most beautiful woman at the whole party and so _he had chosen the dress for her to wear, not listening to her complaints about how old this dress was and that she would probably never fit in it again. But surprisingly, it still fit and was lying on her body like a second skin. After that, he did her hair, earning a questioning look from his mother. Takeo had just laughed at asked her, how he __couldn't know how to do the hair after living most of his life with almost just women around him. In the end she ended up with her hair stuck up, but letting a few strands of it hanging out of the bun down her back and her bangs framing her face. Then at last to add the last charm, he put a silver locket around her neck. A gift he had given her once to her birthday, as he was still younger. 'You're beautiful,' he had said, when she had been looking at herself in the mirror. But at this moment she thought she had heard more in his voice that just those few words. It sounded like it was really important for him that she looked like she did now. _

Pan let out an inaudible sigh, as she looked at her son, who was sitting across of her in the limo. He himself was dressed in a simple black suit with white shirt and black bow tie. But he was still wearing the sunglasses. She frowned. To protect her, as he had said after he had bought them more than fifteen years ago. She had just smiled bravely, assuring him that he didn't need to do that, but stubborn as he had been and still was, he hadn't taken them off and never did. He didn't want to see her hurt. Hurt because he had his father's eyes. 

Trunks' eyes. Would she ever be able to tell him, who his father was? Telling him that Vegeta was his grandfather, after they had coincidentally met on a playground, had been inevitable, since they had just looked so much alike. Vegeta? On a playground? She first couldn't believe it herself, but he had then told her that Bra had forced him to take her and Goten's son Goku Junior, called Junior, to the playground, while they had to do something else. She had been there with Takeo and the two boys immediately grew quite fond of each other. But Pan feared that they might be discovered, so she forbad her son to see the other boy ever again, telling him that Junior had a bad influence on him. Doing this, she had destroyed the chance to grant her son a close friendship like the one between Goten and Trunks. 

There he was again. Wherever she was, this name and face would always haunt her. She blinked a tear away. Takeo, maybe one day I might be able to bring this name over my lips and tell you, who your father is, she thought.

Takeo felt his mother's gaze on him. He looked up and saw the sad look on her face. He frowned. She was thinking again of _him… "Are you okay, mom?" he asked worriedly. _

Pan forced a smile. The last thing she wanted to do was ruining this somehow extremely important night for her son. "Of course I'm okay, Takeo," she said with fake cheerfulness and decided to change the subject. "But I could ask you the same question…" Her eyes suddenly got the mischievous gleam Takeo loved and at the same time hated to see. "Say, are you keeping something from me?"

Takeo swallowed hard. His mother was suspecting something. That was so not good. "No, of course not…" he answered hoarsely, suddenly having the feeling that the collar of his shirt was way to tight. If there was something he really couldn't do, then it was directly lying to his mother. Keeping things from her, that he could do, but lying?

"Takeo, you are a miserable liar, and you know that. You've been acting so strange the whole day. I just know that there's something you're not telling me!" Pan crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him smugly. "It's about your girlfriend, right?"

"I have no girlfriend!" he said, defending himself. Hey, it wasn't a lie!

Pan didn't even react to his statement and her grin turned into a smirk. "I think I know… The way you've been talking about _your boss, she must be your girlfriend. But seeing as she is the head of the lab, I guess she must be older than you. But I'm not the one to judge your choice of women, since you're old enough to make your own decisions…"_

"She's not my girlfriend!" Takeo blurted out. "I mean… Mom, she's older than you and even married for Dende's sake! And be sure, I don't want to mess with her husband!" Especially since he's a lot stronger than me! he added in his mind.

His mother just looked at him. Mmh, looks like he's telling the truth, but that wouldn't keep me from teasing him, Pan thought. "Whatever… I can't wait to meet her…"

Much to her disappointment Takeo didn't start to argue with her, but just nodded and looked back out of the window, watching everything passing by. First as he started to drum with his fingers on the arm, Pan noticed again, how nervous her son was.

Now Pan was confused. She had no idea what was going on, if Takeo didn't have a girlfriend he wanted to introduce to her. But something was definitely up!

~*~

Trunks Briefs, the not-so-young-anymore President of Capsule Corporation was standing impatiently in the large room his mother had rented for the party. But even though he was already 62 years old, there were many people who would guess that he was not a day older than forty. Some even said that he still looked like he was in the middle of his thirties and would never believe, when he told them his true age. That was the gift and curse of being part Saiyajin. 

He had no idea, why his mother wanted to throw one, but she had told him that it had something to do with some success of one of her new inventions. What invention? He didn't know. They all just got on his private jet this morning, which brought them to LA, the City of Angels. Why? He didn't know. And now there he was, sipping at his drink and looking around, waiting for any clients to arrive, but until now, just family members and friends were present. At eight o'clock the party should officially start, so why, if that had something to do with a new invention, wasn't there any client to be seen?

"Mom?" he stopped her, as she passed by him.

"Yes honey?" she asked.

"Aren't there still people missing?" he wanted to know.

Bulma took a look around and then smiled at her son, not showing how nervous she was. "Yes, there are. The young man, who had tested the invention, Takeo Shen, I'm sure you've already heard of him, and his date are still missing. But they should arrive any minute now…" Without saying more, the scientist left her son standing and walked over to some friends, talking to them. Sighing, Trunks decided that he could do the same and went to his best friend and his sister, who were chatting happily. On his way there he noticed their son Junior sitting nervously on a chair, staring at the entrance. He paused for a moment, thinking about this strange day but eventually shrugged it off and joined the conversation. Why should his nephew be nervous? Maybe he should listen to his mother and take a vacation… All this stress was just making him paranoid…

~*~

A few minutes later the limo came to a halt in front of the luxurious hotel. A pageboy came up to it and opened the door in the back for Takeo. The young man stepped out then extended his hand to his mother, helping her out of the car, even though he knew that she didn't need his help. As they both were out of the limo and the door was closed again, it drove off to the parking lot, where it would wait until the end of the party. 

Smiling, Takeo offered his mother his right arm, which she took gratefully and then he led her to the room, where, as Bulma had told him, the party would be held. He almost sighed with relief as he and Pan stopped in front of the closed door. Bulma had done a good job with ki-shielding the room, because he couldn't feel a single person inside. 

Okay, here we go… he said to himself, before putting his hand on the doorknob. He just wanted to open the door, but felt his mother suddenly stiffen. "Mom? Are you okay?" he asked, more worried about that fact that she might've found out something than for her well being at that moment.

"What?" Pan looked up startled. "Of course is everything okay…" she lied. As soon as they had stopped in front of this door, she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something she hadn't felt in years. Something she couldn't place. But she didn't want to worry her son. This was his night and she didn't want to ruin it. "Let's go…" she added hesitating.

"Okay…" Takeo was not completely convinced, but as long as she didn't run away, he thought that everything was fine. He finally turned the knob and opened the wooden door, leading his mother inside of the large room. 

But as soon as they were inside, Pan stopped dead in her tracks. Those kis… She could suddenly feel kis… The kis of… She frantically looked around. No, she wasn't dreaming. They were all here! Her hands began to shake. She needed to get out before anyone noticed that she was there. She couldn't let them see her. Not her parents, not Goten and Bra, not Bulma, not… She took a step backwards, but was stopped by a hand pressed against her back. With a shocked expression on her face, she looked up and saw Takeo smiling at her. This innocent and oblivious to everything smile that he had inherited from her side of the family. 

"Come on, mom… The boss of our firm is standing over there. I want you to meet him…" Takeo told her innocently. He knew that his mother had recognized everyone in the room, but he wouldn't let her get away! And with this inherited smile and aura there was no way that she would believe that he had been luring her here to meet even those people. Well, not yet…

Her whole mind was blank. Not knowing what to do or how to react, Pan gave in to the light pressure her son was inflicting on her back and let him lead her over to the man she didn't want to see. The man she had loved once, still loved and always would love. The man who had made her leave her home, her family, her true origin. The father of the young man, who was leading her there. The father of her son…

Takeo put a hand on the man's shoulder to get his attention. "Mr. Briefs," he said, as Trunks had turned around. "I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Pia Shen… Mom, this is my boss, Trunks Briefs, the President of Capsule Corporation."

The two former lovers could just stare at each other and Pan was sure that she would faint any moment. She threw a quick glance at Takeo, who was just smiling at them. Could he know? she asked herself. 

"Pan…" 

This disbelieving and yet soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts and let her eyes turn back to the man in front of her. She felt her dark eyes locking with his. "Trunks…" she just stuttered.

************************************************************************************

Hehe, well, now they finally face each other after so many years… Mmh, what will happen next? I know I'm evil again, but I promise that this will be the last cliffy in this story! I swear by Dende! But it was just too tempting and I just had to do that! I thought, better stop now, before I can't stop writing and the chapter gets incredible long and I let you again wait sooooo long! By the way, I don't know when I'll update again, because I think that I'll pretty much to do in the next days. I just got all the documents for my oral examination in school and boy is that much! And I just have ten days to study!!! 

Whatever, I hope you understand that!

And please review!!! Thanks a lot!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi

PS: I'd like to advertise one fic. It's called "The Phantom of the Tournament" (Story ID: 709153) written by ChunkyMunky241! I really recommend you to read it! It's written very well and especially something for fans of "The Phantom of the Opera"! Just this time it isn't about music, but about fighting! The angel (Bulma gave him the nickname Grumpy *lol*), aka Vegeta, gives Bulma fighting lessons, so that she could fight in the Dragon Team led by Goku! I can't say much more without giving too much away! So, just read it and don't forget to review this fic!


	30. Together at last

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:**                 So what if I don't own them… I still love writing stories…

**A/N:**Thanks to all those reviews, I decided that I could bring up another chapter before I start to study… I don't want you to kill me for letting you wait too long after this evil cliffhanger… *laughs nervously and pulls Vegeta in front of her as shield*

                                   Vegeta: What do you think you're doing, brat?

                                   Me: I want you to be my bodyguard as long as I write, so that I won't be distracted by the reviewers.

                                   Vegeta: *snorts* Do you really think that I will do this for you?

                                   Me: *smirks evilly* I just say two words. Bulma + couch!

                                   Vegeta: *grumbles* Fine…

**Well, but first at all, congratulations at kiki for being the 1000th reviewer!!! **Even though I'm not sure if you've really read the story or just hit the review button…  I'm sorry, but I can't mention you in a special, because I won't write one. I'm just planning _something special_ for you, I mean all my readers... I hope that this small surprise would be up before Sunday. ^-^

                                   _@ Princess of Light_: Do you have any idea how many people with the name Shen are living on earth? *grins*

_@ Lady Tomboy_: I knew that this word doesn't exist in English… Well, I have to make an oral test for my graduation… I've got 30 minutes to answer a few questions on two themes in Geography and then there'll be a conversation between me and my teacher about it, which will take 20 minutes. That's what I have to study for.

But now I don't want to let you wait any longer! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 28: Together at last

************************************************************************************

Trunks was still talking to Goten and Bra, as he suddenly got a strange feeling in his body. He couldn't describe it, but he knew it. This feeling wasn't unfamiliar to him, since he had felt it already a long time ago. He took a quick glance at the door, but there was no one to be seen and he also couldn't feel anyone. Next week, he would take a vacation, he decided, as he turned his attention back to his best friend and sister and started to ignore this feeling. 

So, he was totally unprepared, when he suddenly felt a hand lying on his shoulder. Surprised he turned around and saw a young man standing in front of him, one of his workers. What was his name? Takeo Shen, right… he remembered. With him was a woman, obviously his date for this evening and the first word that came into Trunks' mind, as he saw her was: gorgeous. Trunks inwardly shook his head. This was the first time he thought something like that about a woman since…

Suddenly the young man's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Mr. Briefs," he said. "I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Pia Shen… Mom, this is my boss, Trunks Briefs, the President of Capsule Corporation."

What? Trunks stared at the woman, who had accompanied this Takeo. He watched her intensely, as she threw a look at her son. And really, now he saw it. The resemblance was uncanny. This woman was… "Pan…" he mumbled surprised. At the mentioning of her name, her eyes gazed up and met with his. Those eyes… 

"Trunks…" he finally heard her stutter and it seemed to him, as if saying his name was the most difficult thing in the world.

Hearing her voice again after so many years sent a shiver down his spine. He was at a loss of words. He inhaled deeply. God, she's still as beautiful as before… "What- What are you doing here?" he finally managed to ask. 

Pan shifted uncomfortably with her feet and tried to avoid his gaze. It was just too hard to look into this face, into those eyes after all what she had been through. After all the pain those eyes had inflicted on her. "I-" she started, but then hesitated. Everything was starting to make sense. Takeo knew, but what should she tell Trunks? The truth? "My son," Pan finally said, but her mind screamed _our son, "Takeo is obviously working for you, as I just found out. He was invited to the party by your mother, I guess, and wanted me to come with him." She looked up and glowered at her son. "And I slowly start to understand, why…" she dangerously growled the last part. _

Takeo, who had been watching the exchange between his parents with interest, gulped and took a step backwards. "Uhm, I guess I go and talk to some other people. See ya two later…"

Pan watched him quickly walking over to where another young man about his age was sitting. Suddenly she recognized him. This other young man looked exactly like Goten, but that meant that this was Junior! Surprised by the fact that Takeo and Junior were obviously friends, she turned her attention back to the man in front of her. She had to say something. But what? She couldn't stay. The danger of being discovered was far too big! It was enough with Trunks knowing that she was there, and Bulma, who most likely had arranged the whole thing. "Trunks… I'm sorry for just stepping in your life again after… what had happened. I'll better go now." Without waiting for an answer, she just turned around and walked towards the door. 

NO! Trunks' heart screamed. He couldn't let her leave like that. He had lost her once and now he wasn't sure if he could bear loosing her again. "Pan!" he heard himself calling out for her. 

She stopped dead in her tracks, when she heard her name and suddenly felt all the gazes boring into her back. Go on, Pan, she told herself and took another step forward. When you're gone they can't find you! And another step. "Panny?" This soft voice stopped her. It was so full of surprise and hope and at the same time it sounded so scared. This voice made her feel again like a small child. "Is that really you?"

Hesitating she turned around and looked at person, who had asked her that. Her father. In his dark eyes she could see the same she had already heard in his voice. His with worry filled eyes lightened up with the hope that his long lost daughter was back. She just stared at him, unable to say anything. According to the bodies, her parents hadn't changed that much in the last twenty-five years, but she could see it in their eyes. Those once so happy eyes were sad and tired, surrounded by worry lines. Pan felt the tears dwelling up in her eyes. She'd never wanted to see them like this. She had wanted to spare them the disappointment she would have caused in them with running away, like Trunks had told her to, but she obviously had hurt them more with this decision than she would have, if she had stayed. She understood that now. She understood, now that she was standing there, that what she had done was wrong. She had just hurt all of them with her actions.

But could she make the big step and go back? She hadn't seen or talked to them for twenty-five years. For them it had been longer, since they didn't know that she was Pia. She wanted her parents to be happy and she was missing them so much. But then there was still Trunks… Would she be able to meet him again and again and again, just to make her parents and everyone else happy, with the knowledge that he despised her? She couldn't decide that alone. There was also still Takeo, her son. Trunks' son. 

She cast a quick glance at the young man and just found him smiling at her. With her eyes she asked him, if she could do it and all she received was a reassuring nod. She smiled back at him. Yes, she could do this. Gathering all her courage, she took a few steps forward, until she stood directly in front of her father. Overwhelmed by the flood of emotions, she still didn't quite know what to say, so just one word left her lips in a merely whisper. "Daddy…" The next thing she knew was being gathered up in a pair of strong and secure arms and starting to cry. "I'm so sorry… so sorry…"

"Oh Panny," Gohan mumbled into her hair, as he gently stroke her back. He also could feel the tears running down his cheeks. That, what he had never thought would happen, had happened. He had his daughter back. He didn't know yet, how or why she was attending this party, or what it was with Pan having a son, but that didn't matter to him at that moment. Dende… thank you… he thought gratefully, not seeing the god smiling down at them. 

But not just Gohan was clearly moved. Pan had always been her father's daughter, but there was one more person in this room who loved her as much as her father did. Her mother. She was momentarily lying in Goten's arm, who tried his best to comfort her. Everything was still so confusing for him, but there was one thing he understood completely - Pan was back. Twenty-five years after she wrote them this fateful letter, telling them that she wouldn't come back and that she would break every contact with them, she was back. He looked over to his wife and was surprised by what he saw. She was watching the family reunion with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, just like she had known that this woman was Pan. Well, he would ask her later about that. The fact _that Pan was _really_ back was now much more important._

Not that far away from them two young men were grinning at each other. Part one of the plan had been successful. Now there was just the get-back-together of Takeo's parents left.

Everyone else, be it family or friend, couldn't help but stare at what was happening, so no one noticed how one person left, shortly followed by another.

~*~

Trunks was walking slowly alongside of the outdoor pool, looking at the starlit sky and thinking about what had just happened. 

Pan was back. That had been finally registered by his mind. She was beautiful, so much like the young woman who he had sent away so many years ago. But her eyes had changed. He had found something in them. Something he had never thought he could see. Seeing this sadness, pain… and the last thing… fear in her eyes had hurt him more like he'd like to admit. He loved her. With all of his heart he loved her. He had loved her so much that he had secretly started to look for her, in vain. She had just disappeared.

_But _after Bra and Goten had married, he had decided that it was finally time to move on. He had dated a couple of other women, but it never worked out, because he unconsciously compared every woman he met to the love of his life - Pan. Seeing that he would never find another one, he devoted his life to his work as President of CC, what had a positive side effect. Capsule Corporation had never been as successful as in the last twenty years. He had worked so hard that he almost succeeded to forget those feelings for Pan, but now they were back at full force.

_But_ she didn't love him anymore. She had moved on with another man and had a son. Maybe he had been right twenty-five years ago and she had had no idea what love meant, when she had so easily found a new man so shortly after… He knew he shouldn't be angry with her about that, but he still was. She had told him that she loved _him! And now she had a son with another, a son that should have been his, if he hadn't been acting the way he had. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive her that. He would always look at the young man, knowing that he wasn't his, even if there __was a small chance that they got back together. But even if he could never have her, he knew that she had to be happy. She had found a new love, had a great son as far as he could tell and was now back in the arms of her family. _

_But _he still didn't know how he would react, when he met the man sometime that had won Pan's heart. The most-likely thing he would do was testing him, letting him prove that he was worth of Pan. But he knew he couldn't change Pan's heart and he had to accept that. And maybe… maybe they could someday be friends again, just like they used to be.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. "What do you want, father?" he asked without turning around.

"I'm here to talk some sense into you," Vegeta growled. "Listen, Kakarotto's grandbrat will probably come to see you soon and I don't want you to act the way like you acted the last time you and her had to discuss something. The only thing I tell you is to hear her out. She will explain everything that you need to know. Don't let jealousy get the best of you, because there's no need to be jealous."

Now Trunks looked at him confused. He blinked. "What do you mean with there's no need to be jealous?"

"I can't tell you. Just wait for the brat to explain it. And one time in your life do what I say," he told him and left.

Trunks looked after his father's retreating form, his lips curling into a small smile. "I will, dad… I will…"

~*~

In the meantime everyone had calmed down and was now sitting somewhere in the room, while Bulma and Takeo were explaining the most important things. Pan, who was sitting between her parents, was just gaping at the two, as they told them about the time machine and Takeo's trip to the past. So, Takeo definitely knew that Trunks was his father, for many years already and with his help, her and Trunks' past selves were now together and happy. And Bulma had arranged this party to get her and Trunks back together, now that they knew that it was possible. 

Those were news that would take some time to digest, together with everything else that had happened in the last few hours. Now she finally knew why Takeo had been acting so strange and had been so nervous all day. She knew she should be angry with him for keeping things from her, but she couldn't be. Understandable… She would've surely said 'no', if her son had asked her to go to a party, where she would meet her family and old friends. But now, here she was, happy and content. And much to her surprise, her parents weren't angry with her. They showed understanding and were just happy that she was back. Finally where she belonged. Home. 

Now there was just one more thing she had to do.

Her eyes nervously darted around the room, in search for Trunks, but she couldn't see him. He obviously had left the room without anyone noticing. But he wasn't the only one, who was missing. Vegeta was, too. Pan chuckled inwardly. He probably got bored with all the hugging and crying, causing him to leave. But that still didn't explain, where Trunks was. His ki was suppressed, so she couldn't find out, where he had gone. He most likely still had no idea that Takeo was his son and he was missing everything that Takeo and Bulma were telling them. "Excuse me, please," she said, getting up abruptly. "I have to go to the bathroom." Without waiting for anyone to say something, she just left the room, not noticing that the others were all exchanging knowingly glances.

She hurried through the hallways, looking for someone, who could have seen Trunks. Luckily, when she arrived at the foot of the stairs, she saw Vegeta coming down. Seeing her face, he just smirked. "He's outside at the pool. Go, talk to him," Vegeta simply said and walked past her.

"Thank you, Vegeta!" She smiled at him and walked as fast as her dress allowed up the stairs. 

Just a few minutes later she walked through the door that led to the outside, where the pool was. And there he stood, his figure illuminated by the moon, which was luckily for them, not full, and the small lights, which were shining at the pool itself. Her heart stood still. She had almost forgotten exactly _how handsome Trunks was. She watched him a bit more, as he stood at the rail, looking out at the stars, before something happened._

"Can you imagine that we have been out there?" Trunks suddenly asked. 

Not really being surprised that he knew that she was there, she walked up to him. "It's unbelievable, I know, but this one year in outer space had been one of my best years…" she admitted in a soft voice.

Trunks took a deep breath. What he wanted to say would be really hard. "Pan… I just… I mean… I'm sorry. For everything that I've ever done or said to you that had caused you pain. I know that I should've never said those things I said twenty-five years ago, but I've been hurt and confused and then my saiyajinside got the best of me and made me act like a jerk. I couldn't have felt guiltier than I had after I found your apartment empty. I even tried to find you, but you where nowhere to be found." He hesitated. "I just wanted to let you know that."

"Trunks…" Pan started, completely and utterly surprised by his revelation, but was cut off by Trunks.

"Please Pan, I'm not finished yet. I still love you, but I understand, when you don't return the feelings. I can see that you've moved on with another man. Your son is the proof." Suddenly Pan started to laugh lightly. "What?" Trunks asked slightly hurt by her reaction.

"Sorry Trunks…" she said, trying to regain her composure. "But have you never wondered, why Takeo was always wearing his sunglasses, wherever he was?"

Trunks shook his head. "I have just met him a few times, but now that you mention it, he always wore them…"

"See, Takeo wears them, because he doesn't want to hurt me," she explained. "I have once told him that he has his father's eyes and that he remembers me of him. So he had just bought and never stopped wearing them."

He ran a hand through his hair. "And why are you telling me this? Don't tell me that Takeo's father also left you!"

"Trunks, please… Let me explain." Trunks nodded, motioning for Pan to continue. "Fine… Trunks, since you've never seen his eyes, I'll tell you how they look like. They're blue, crystal blue. He has got your eyes, Trunks. _You are his father."_

"I'm…" Trunks said speechlessly. He? Takeo's father? That was…

"With his looks he comes totally after your side of the family. Imagine him a bit shorter, with black eyes and a bit longer hair and he's an exact copy of Vegeta…" Pan told him. 

"Wow…" he stuttered and sat down on one of the deckchairs, burying his face in his hands. "I'm a daddy…"

"Of a grown-up son. I know it's hard to believe, but I assure you, it's the truth. You're Takeo's father. There has never been another man in my life. You were the only one I've really loved and always will love…" she said, sitting down next to him. "Takeo and Bulma had just told us that they lured me here just to get us back together. As I already said, I still love you and I want your forgiveness for everything that I have done to hurt you and maybe a second chance for… _us."_

"Pan…" Trunks said softly and looked at her. If Takeo was his son and Pan never had another man in her life after… Then there's still a chance! "I've already forgiven you the day I found out that you were gone. I tried to hate you, but I just couldn't. So I just buried my feelings, until they resurfaced tonight, as I saw you. I am the one who has to ask for your forgiveness. Just when you forgive me I might give _us a second chance."_

Pan took his hands in hers and smiled, looking him directly in his eyes. "There's nothing for me to forgive. I've never hated you… I really want that second chance, Trunks. I really want to be together with you. I love you, but please let's take things slowly, okay?"

Trunks also smiled at her and leaned in for a short but sweet and soft kiss. "I love you, too, Pan. I don't want to hurt you ever again. But I won't push you or our relationship in any way."

She squeezed his hands and got up. "What do you think? Should we go inside? I'm sure the others are curious about what has happened to us. And I also want you to meet your son."

"Okay…" He tightened his grip at her hand and so they walked together inside.

Inside of the room all the looks were fixated on the door, waiting impatiently for Takeo's parents to come back. They had been so tensed, that they all winced when the door was opened. But as they could see things clearly, their eyes lightened up and two young men in the back high-fived each other.

"Takeo? Would you please come here?" Pan said, grinning at her son's behavior. "I want you to meet someone…" Takeo obeyed and walked up to them. "Takeo, this is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, your father. Trunks, this is Takeo Vegeta Son, your son."

"Nice to meet you, Takeo," Trunks said smiling, extending his hand to his newly won son.

Takeo smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, father…"

"Why so formal?" Trunks asked. "Call me dad."

"Okay… dad…" Takeo said, happy that finally everything had also worked out in his timeline. 

Everyone was as happy as Takeo, but no one was happier than Trunks and Pan, even though it would take longer until both of them were ready for bigger commitments. They had yet to learn to trust the other again and would take baby steps in their relationship, but with the love they felt for each other, everyone was sure that this couple would always stay together.

~*~

Eight months had passed in the past and everyone was gathered at the hospital, impatiently awaiting the arrival of baby Takeo in this world. Pan had been in labor for almost 24 hours already and slowly everyone, especially the Prince of all Saiyajins, was getting annoyed, including the soon-to-be parents.

"Trunks, as soon as I've gotten this brat out of my body, I'll kill you for putting him inside of me," Pan growled, as yet another wave of pain hit her. 

Trunks' face paled even more than it already was and comfortingly squeezed Pan's hand. "Don't worry Pan, it will be over soon…"

"Mr. Briefs is right, Miss. Son. I can see the little guy's head," the doctor told them. "Just one more push and it is over… I'll count till three. One… Two… Three!"

With an ear-piercing scream Pan gave one last push, before she collapsed into the pillow and the wail of a baby erupted through the room. "You did it, Pan! You did it!" Trunks said overjoyed. 

"Can I see him?" the new mother asked weakly. She had never thought that giving birth to a child could be this exhausting.

"One moment… We're cleaning and weighing him," the doctor said.

"Uhm… doctor…" a nurse whispered nervously. "There's something you have to see… The baby has a…" The last part she said so quietly that not even the two Saiyajins were able to understand it.

"Trunks?" Pan asked, slightly panicking. "Is something wrong with my baby boy?"

"Calm down, Panny… I'll go and look…" Letting go of her hand, Trunks walked over to where they were examining the boy. "Can I take a look at him?" he asked. 

"Mr. Briefs… I don't know if this is… hey!" 

Not waiting for the doctor to answer, Trunks pushed his way through to his son to look at him. He smiled. "Don't worry Pan… He looks like a strong boy. Five fingers at each hand, five toes at each foot and a tail. Oh yeah, and he already looks like dad with the hairstyle, even though he's a bit shriveled," he added laughing. 

"Sir…" the same nurse as before said concerned. "As you've stated… The boy has a tail."

"Ah, don't worry about that," Trunks told her. "It's a family trait. Can I now take him to his mother?"

"Uhm… sure… When you say that this furry appendage is normal…" the doctor said confused and handed the boy to his father, who then carried him over to the bed. 

"Here, little boy… Here's your mommy…" He carefully laid him down in Pan's arms and sat down next to her on the bed. 

"He's beautiful…" Pan said softly, as the baby sleepily opened his eyes and gazed with his big blue orbs directly at Pan, while his tiny tail wrapped itself around her wrist. "You're right, Trunks. Despite of the eyes he looks almost exactly like your father…" she told him grinning.

"Do you already have a name for the boy?" the doctor wanted to know.

Still grinning she looked at the doctor. "Yes, his name shall be Takeo Vegeta…"

************************************************************************************

Hehe, extra long chapter with about 4.000 words! If I were mean, I would say that this is the Epilogue, but there are still two chapters planned! But I really don't know when I'll have time to write them. Now I first want to write the surprise for you, before I continue!!! It will be nothing big, but I hope you'll like it though!

Anyways, please don't forget to hit the small button at the end of the text to review, even though I've reached the 1.000 mark!!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	31. A wedding and a surprise guest

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:                 Dragonball Z belongs to the wonderful Akira Toriyama! *throws herself at his feet* You're my master!**

**A/N:                            Hehe, again so many reviews… You're spoiling me, do you know that? (Not that I mind of course)**

Just for your information: Today I got the results of my three tests for the graduation that I had to write in March. And even though math wasn't really THAT good (it was pretty bad actually) I got already enough points to graduate… So not much can happen, when I'm going into the oral test in a bit more than one week!!! But that doesn't mean that I won't study and write my stories instead, that just means that I can be more relaxed…

_@ Cornbread Me: You're right… As I already said before, English isn't my first language, it's German and I've just learned English in school and I have never been that good in it. I first re-learned it through reading and writing fanfics. But thanks for telling me my mistake. I'll try not to make it anymore, even though my grammar book says that I can also use 'as'… Mmh…_

Mmh… No questions that aren't already answered… Well, then I guess I can just say: Have fun with the next chapter! 

Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, yet… The Prologue of "History of Takeo" is out!

BTW, in case you wonder, I've rewritten this chapter today (06-08-02), because I forgot to mention something, or better someone.

Chapter 29: A wedding and a surprise guest

*************************************************************************************

Two months had passed since little Takeo was born. It was a warm summer afternoon in June. The sun was shining, no cloud was to be seen and everything was prepared for a special day at Capsule Corporation. In the large backyard of the main building several lines of white chairs were built up on the green grass with an aisle in the middle, all decorated with white and red roses and garlands in the same colors. In front of everything stood some kind of altar, also completely held in white. 

A few people were already sitting on the chairs and other guests were arriving. And in the middle of everything Bulma Briefs was frantically running around, giving lasts orders or taking care of other things. Right now, she was talking to an elderly man, who was dressed completely in black, the priest. Suddenly she looked at her wristwatch and cursed under her breath. Just thirty more minutes and there were still so many things she had to do… "Excuse me, father," she said politely. "But I also have other places to be." 

The older man smiled gently at her. "It's okay. Just do what you have to do…"

Bulma smiled back. "Thanks…" She turned around and walked over to another woman, who was holding a small baby in her arms. "Hey Videl!"

"What is it, Bulma?" Videl asked, having slight problems with the hyperactive wriggling baby in her arms.

"Can you please welcome the guests, while I'm inside and check on the others?" 

"I would, but what can I do with little Takeo here?" she wanted to know, slightly raising the baby.

"Mmh…" Bulma looked around, searching for anyone who could look after a small demi-Saiyajin without getting into too much trouble. But unfortunately they were all inside, taking care of other things. Suddenly her eyes rested on a tree, where a certain Saiyajin Prince was leaning at, scowling over the fact that he was again forced to wear one of those uncomfortable suits. She smirked. "Give him to me. I think I found someone who could look after him." Quirking an eyebrow at the older woman, Videl reluctantly handed over the baby. "Thanks…" Bulma said and walked over to Vegeta. Videl just stared after her, shaking her head, before she had to welcome new guests. 

"Vegeta," Bulma said, all too sweetly for his liking, as she stopped in front of him.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked, not even opening his eyes. It was torture enough for him to wear this suit or attending the wedding of those brats, at least that's what he tried to tell himself, and the last thing he needed was the woman to annoy him.

"Here!" She shoved Takeo into the arms of the unprepared Saiyajin, who just glowered at her, as he held the small bundle, whose tail had already wrapped itself around his arm. "Watch over him. We others have more important things to do." For example looking after the brides!

Vegeta growled and watched the woman walking back into the house. What was she thinking, leaving him with this small brat? He held the boy at arm length and scowled at him. But the next thing he knew was looking into an almost exact mirror image. Already at the young age of two months, young Takeo was able to copy this scowl, glowering down at his grandfather. Vegeta couldn't help but letting a small laugh escape his lips. This boy was truly a member of his bloodline. 

Amused, if a baby of two months could already be amused, by his grandfather's sudden change of mood, Takeo started to grin, like just a member of the Son family could, and started to squeal happily. Laughing again at the resemblance to the other part of Takeo's family and carefully looking around that no one was watching, Vegeta brought the boy again closer to his body, but not too close for anyone to become suspicious. 

~*~

At the same time somewhere else a man with spiky black hair, dressed in a black suit, stood in front of a mirror, fighting with his bow tie. "Come on you damn thing…" He fidgeted again a bit at it and finally let out the breath he had been holding the whole time while trying to tie it, when he finally succeeded. Grinning he turned around to the other occupants of the house. "So, what do you think?"

"You look great," he suddenly heard a raspy voice saying, before anyone else could say something. He turned to the door and saw an old woman sitting on a floating orb. "But we have to go now. We're late."

"Okay Baba," the man beamed. He looked at his friends and waved at them. "I'll see ya tomorrow!" Not waiting for an answer, he ran out of the house and took off into the sky, followed by the old woman.

~*~

A young woman was standing in front of the window, watching as slowly the guests arrived. She was wearing a long and simple white, from her waist flowing dress of pure silk. Her shoulders were free, but there were broad straps at her upper arm, going down in a V-neck. She was wearing white gloves, and on her head was a white long veil, which was also covering her face and most of her long hair that was going down her back.

Next to her stood two other young women, dressed in beautiful dresses. But theirs were tight and baby blue and had spaghetti straps. The women's blond hair was stuck up into a bun, with just letting her bangs and a few other strands hanging out. They, too, were looking outside.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" one of the blond women asked.

"It's me, Bulma," came the muffled answer. "Can I come inside?"

"Sure, the door is open," the woman in the white dress now answered, after she had turned away from the window.

Bulma opened the door and quickly closed it behind her, making sure that no one else got a chance to take a look inside. A huge smile spread over her face and she felt tears in her eyes, when she saw the young woman in front of her. "Oh my god, honey… you're really beautiful…" she said and hugged her.

"You think so?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oh yes," Bulma said confidently, when they pulled apart. "Goten's jaw will definitely hit the floor, when he sees you…" She sighed and got a dreamy look in her eyes. "I still can't believe that my little girl is getting married… I'm getting old and soon I'll become again a grandmother!"

"Mom," the young woman, Bra, whined.

Bulma wiped a few tears away. "I'm sorry, Bra… It's just… Seeing Pan with a child makes me also want to see you with one… By the way, where is she? The ceremony starts in twenty minutes."

"In the bathroom," Marron answered and checked the clock at the wall. "For quite some time already…" she added uneasily.

Bulma went to the door to the bathroom and knocked at it. "Pan? Are you okay?" She waited, but there was no answer. "Pan?" she called again, but again nothing happened. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Looking worriedly at her daughter and the other women, she asked, "Can please one of you break the door open?"

"Sure…" Bra said nonchalantly and pushed the door open. She frantically looked around, just to find out that the window was open and that… "Pan's gone!"

"What?" Almost all color was drained of Bulma's face. Pan cannot be gone! How could they hold a wedding with one of the brides missing? This would give the movie Runaway Bride a completely new meaning! "Bra! You stay here in case she comes back!" she ordered, trying to remain a calm appearance. "Marron, you and Angela check out the other rooms, like kitchen, living room and so on and I go to the boys. Maybe they have an idea where Pan could be."

The three women nodded and Marron and Angela followed Bulma outside, while Bra stayed in the room. She sighed. How could Pan do that? Trunks would flip, when he found out that his bride had run away… Again! This was supposed to be their happiest day in life and then she just disappeared! Oh Dende, she just hoped that Pan had just gone to take some fresh air and would be back in time… That meant within the next fifteen minutes!

~*~

On the other side of the Capsule Corporation main building three men were waiting impatiently in a room for the ceremony to begin. One with spiky black hair was pacing from one side to the other, chewing nervously on his already short fingernails, making it actually impossible to chew on them, but the man didn't notice nor care. Another one with lavender hair was sitting on a chair, his head buried in his hands, taking deep breaths in the attempt to calm down and make the nausea go away. It didn't help him much that the third man with the short black hair, who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, was glaring staggers at him. All three of them were neatly dressed into black suits. 

Their heads jerked up, when all of sudden Bulma opened the door and stepped inside in a hurry. "Has anyone of you seen Pan?" she asked worriedly, not noticing the states of at least two of the three men.

"Pan?" Trunks' head jerked up, momentarily forgetting his sickness, staring wide-eyed at his mother. "What about her?"

Bulma found herself being stared at by three demi-Saiyajins. "She's gone and we can't find her anywhere…" she told them.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean with she's gone?" Gohan asked exasperated and turned to Trunks. "If you have done anything to make her run away, I'll…" he growled, letting Trunks squirm under his glare.

"Listen, all of you," Bulma said firmly, placing her hands on her hips. "We don't know if she had run away. She could've just as well gone outside to get some fresh air. Fact is just that she sneaked out of the bathroom. So, what I want to suggest, is - Trunks and Goten, you two go outside and to the priest, waiting for everything to begin. Gohan, you follow them, but you wait at the beginning of the aisle, since you still have to walk Pan down there. In the meantime I'll tell Bra to get ready and then help Marron and Angela looking for her. Understood?" The three men nodded and left the room, followed by Bulma.

~*~

The woman in question was sitting where she didn't want to be found - on the roof of the Capsule Corporation main building. From there she could perfectly overlook everything that was happening in the back yard, but no one could see her. Her knees were drawn up, so that the long white dress was gently flying in the wind, just like the veil on her head. This was the dress of her grandmother and it fitted her perfectly. It was really beautiful. It had no straps, but around the décolleté were white roses out of cloth, just like at the veil. She was also wearing white gloves that were going past her elbows, a white pearl necklace and she had her hair stuck up. Just two long strands hung out in front of her ears and her newly short cut bangs. 

Everyone had been looking forward to that day. Bra's and her marriage. It had been a rather spontaneous decision to make it a double wedding, after Goten had proposed to Bra a few months ago, but Bulma as well as ChiChi couldn't help but make one big party out of it. But now she was having doubts… Could she really do this? Could she pull this wedding through? Would she be able to stay with Trunks for the rest of her life? 

To be blunt, she was not just having doubts. She was scared… like shit! What if it didn't work out between them? Statistics say that every third marriage ends up in a divorce. What if her and Trunks' wedding was even _this third one? Of course, there was still the bond, but that didn't help much in calming her down. Her other self in the other timeline could also live without Trunks. But she also had to think about their son. Takeo. Would it be better not to get married in the first place than letting him go through the divorce of his parents? She didn't know. And she had just a few more minutes to decide over her future…_

~*~

The man and the old woman on the floating orb stopped in midair right over CC. "Okay then, you know the rules," Baba said.

The man nodded grinning. "I know… Remember, this is not my first time doing this."

"Good, then give them my best wishes. I'll see you again tomorrow!" Saying this, she turned around and flew away, leaving the man alone.

He smiled and slowly started to descend. That's when he saw her, sitting on the roof all alone. Worried as to why she was there, since the wedding would start in a few minutes, he flew towards her.

~*~

Pan just stared down at the place where the wedding should be held. Trunks and Goten were already walking to the front and her father was standing at the beginning of the aisle. But her father wasn't alone there. Vegeta was there, too, obviously waiting to walk Bra down the aisle. Just until a few minutes ago he had been looking after her son, before her mother took the baby again. She let a small smile appear on her lips. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, Pan knew that Vegeta adored his grandson. 

Being too deep in her thoughts, she never heard how two feet set down a few meters behind her. "Are you having second thoughts?" 

This voice tore Pan out of her thoughts. This voice… She knew it… But… that wasn't possible… She quickly turned her head to look behind her and her eyes went wide, when she saw, who was standing there. Her eyes immediately misted over. "Grandpa?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Goku smiled down at her. "Hello Panny…"

"Grandpa!" she now yelled, letting the tears of joy running free, and flung herself into his arms, burying her head in his suit. "It's really you…"

"Yes, Panny… It's me…" He carefully peeled her off of him and held her away at arm length. "Wow, look at you… You've grown… And you look beautiful in this dress… Almost exactly like your grandma did at our wedding…" he told her proudly. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Pan sniffed.

He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Well, do you really think that I would want to miss the wedding of my youngest son and my granddaughter? So they gave me a day off…"

"Just one day?" she asked disappointed.

"I know, this isn't much…" he agreed. "But those are the rules of the afterlife… But now let's stop talking about me… Why are you up here? Shouldn't you be down there?" he asked, motioning to the backyard, where everyone was now gathered, even Bra.

"I…" Pan hesitated.

"You what? Are scared? Panny, everyone is scared and has doubts, when the big day has arrived. You do love Trunks, don't you?" Pan nodded, still looking down to the others. Bulma was now almost running around, waiting for her to finally arrive. It was time… "See? Then I don't think there's anything to hold you back… Do also think about your son… I do also mean the one from the future. He came all the way back in time just to get you and Trunks together…" Goku told her, smiling cheerfully and took her hand. "Come on, Pan… They - Trunks is waiting for you."

"Okay, grandpa…" Pan answered smiling, suddenly feeling a lot better. That was one of the reasons, why she loved her grandfather so much… With his cheerful, careless and always optimistic way to see the things, he always managed to lighten up her mood and give her courage, when she needed it the most.

They smiled at each other and then slowly started to descend to the ground, landing behind them. "Hiya!" Goku greeted them, getting their attention. "Look whom I've found on the roof!"

Gohan, Bulma, Bra and Vegeta turned around surprised. They all hadn't heard this voice for almost nine years! "Goku!" Bulma exclaimed stunned, while Vegeta just smirked at him.

"Dad?" Gohan asked, not really knowing what to think or else to say.

"Yep, it's me… But now take your beautiful daughter and walk her down this aisle. We'll talk later. There's a wedding to celebrate after all," Goku said cheerfully. 

"Goku, wait…" Bulma stopped him, before he turned to go to the last line of chairs, where a few seats were still free. "In the first row is my seat. Sit down there…"

"Okay Bulma, thanks…" He smiled at her and then went to the chair, Bulma told him to. When he arrived there, he saw the reason, why she wanted him to sit there. He cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the woman, who was sitting there. "Excuse me, is this chair still free?" But the woman was too occupied with crying into her hands than noticing the man standing next to her, so Goku simply decided to sit down. He grabbed into his pocket and pulled out a tissue, holding it in front of her face. 

The woman noticed this and gratefully took it. After she blew her nose, she said, "Thank you…" and looked up, just to meet up with a face that she thought she wouldn't see again for a very long time. "Goku?" she asked disbelievingly. 

He grinned at her. "Hello ChiChi," he said softly.

ChiChi was speechless. Goku was here! _Her _Goku was here! The last time she had seen him was nine years ago and then he had the body of a small child! "Is it really you?" she finally managed to spit out. 

Goku nodded smiling and took her hand, squeezing it lightly, while raising his other hand and putting a finger on her lips. "Not now… Later… The wedding will begin any moment."

As if on cue, the wedding march began to play, letting all heads turn to the aisle. Especially the ones of the two grooms, who had been talking to the priest the whole time. The first ones to walk down the aisle were Marron and Angela, since they were the maids of honor. They were walking alone, because Trunks and Goten had decided that they would be each other's best men. They smiled at them and they smiled back. Trunks could almost feel his heart pounding against his chest, as he spotted Pan at the other end of the aisle. He looked over the guests and his eyes rested on the first row. Smiling, he nudged Goten in his rips, who had just been able to stare down the aisle. Surprised, Goten turned around and followed his friend's gaze, just in time so that his eyes met the ones of his father, who winked at him. He almost hadn't recognized him in that black suit, since the only time he had seen his father wearing something like this had been Gohan's and Videl's wedding. But the hair and at last the golden halo convinced him that his father actually came to the double wedding of him and Pan.

Then suddenly all heads turned back to the aisle, as the first bride was on her way to the front. Pan… Trunks thought lovingly, as Gohan walked her down. His heart stopped beating as soon as he saw her. God, she was beautiful… He smiled at her, all the nervousness and fear he had felt before was gone. Pan raised her head and smiled almost shyly at him. Their eyes never left each other until they stopped in front of Trunks and after one last warning glare Gohan gave Pan to Trunks. 

After Pan had settled in at Trunks' side, Vegeta and Bra started to make their way down the aisle. Goten's reaction to Bra was similar to Trunks' reaction to Pan, just that he was a bit more nervous than his friend, if even possible. He was marrying Vegeta's princess after all and knew better than to mess with the Prince of all Saiyajins. Getting a similar glare from him like Trunks had already received from Gohan, Goten took Bra's hand and they all turned to the priest.

The rest of the wedding was rather uneventful. The priest had said a few words to each couple, touching their mothers to tears with them and finally the moment, everyone had waited for, came.

"Pan Son," the priest said, "do you take Trunks Briefs as your husband, love him and honor him in good times and in bad times until death does you apart?"

"I do," Pan answered confidently, smiling at Trunks.

The priest nodded and turned to Trunks. "And you, Trunks Briefs, do you take Pan Son as your wife, love her and honor her in good times and in bad times until death does you apart?"

Trunks smiled back at Pan. "I do."

"Okay, and now to the other couple." The priest cleared his throat. "Bra Briefs, do you take Goten Son as your husband, love him and honor him in good times and in bad times until death does you apart?"

"I do," Bra said, looking lovingly at her soon-to-be husband.

"And you, Goten Son, do you take Bra Briefs as your wife, love her and honor her in good times and in bad times until death does you apart?"

"I do," Goten answered, taking a quick side glance at Vegeta, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"The grooms may now kiss the brides," the priest announced and not even second later, both couples were engaged in a loving and soft kiss, earning cheers from all guests, including a loud wail of Takeo, who had been woken up by the sudden noise.

~*~

The next day Goku had to leave again, much to the disappointment of everyone else. They all were there to say goodbye, even the two couples, even though they should already be on their honeymoons, but since both Pan and Goten wanted to spend a bit more time with him, Bulma had been able to postpone their flights until this evening. The picture was pretty much the same as the one, when they had said goodbye to Mirai Takeo, because just the closest family members were standing around him, including Vegeta this time.

Right at that moment ChiChi was clinging at Goku's neck, who was now wearing again his trademark orange gi, sobbing. She didn't want to let him go. Again! "Come on, ChiChi," he said, soothingly rubbing her back. "This goodbye is not for forever. Just remember that I love you."

"I love you, too…" she sniffed, as she let go of him. She forced a smile. "Promise me that I'll see you again?"

He gently caressed her cheek and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I promise."

"Goku?" came a raspy voice from behind them. "Are you ready? It's time for you to go."

"A few more minutes, Baba," he said quickly and turned to Goten and Bra. "Well, I think it's time to say goodbye, son. Take good care of your mother for me, okay?" he asked and pulled his son into a hug.

"Don't worry, dad. Goodbye," Goten said, having tears in his eyes. 

Then it was Gohan's turn. Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled at him. "The same goes for you, Gohan."

"I know, dad. Farewell," Gohan said, smiling sadly. No matter how often his father dies, comes back, dies again, comes back and then goes again, he was sure he would never get used to it.

"Grandpa?" Pan asked, biting her lower lip, while holding her son in her arms. "Do you really have to go?"

"Oh, Panny." Goku embraced her. "You know that I have to. My time on earth is up and I just came back to see you and Goten getting married. And I'm happy that I did it, so I got the chance to see you all grown up and meet my little great-grandson. And now, stop crying." They pulled apart and he wiped her tears away. He ruffled through little Takeo's spiky hair and then looked at Trunks. "Look after them, promise me that."

"I will, Goku. Goodbye," Trunks said, putting his arm around his wife.

Next to them stood Bulma and Vegeta. But while Bulma was having tears in her eyes, Vegeta expression remained indifferent. "Oh Goku… It was so good to see you again, but we'll miss you," Bulma told him.

"I'll miss you all, too, but as I already said to ChiChi, this goodbye is not final," he told her, when he also hugged her. Then the last person Goku had to say goodbye to, came. "Vegeta," he said.

"Kakarotto," was Vegeta's reply.

"Too bad we didn't get to spar, I would've loved to do that, but there wasn't enough time… But enough of that. Vegeta, I ask you to take care of your and my family. Will you do that?" Goku wanted to know. It seemed like Vegeta had to think about it, but eventually nodded. Goku grinned and took a few meters into the air. "Okay then, see ya! We'll meet again after you die!" After looking back at his family and friends one last time, he turned around and flew away, followed by Uranai Baba, still hearing them yelling "Goodbye!" in the distance.

************************************************************************************

Hehe, why do I get this feeling that to the end the chapters get longer and longer? Mmh… Well, now there's just the Epilogue to go… I can't believe that this story is going to end… 

Whatever, I hope you liked that chapter and hey, what is a DBZ fanfic without Goku appearing in it? I just had to bring in him! But please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks a lot!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	32. Epilogue

Until we meet again 

**Disclaimer:                 For the last time in this fic: I do not claim any rights to Dragonball Z, related characters, places, etc. I'm doing it for fun, so no money is involved! **

                                   And I don't own the wonderful song "The Power of Love" by Celine Dion. I'm just using it in this fic and I'm changing one small part for my own purpose.

**A/N:                            I can't believe that it's really over… *sniff* I'm almost feeling as bad as when I had finished my Lost Warrior trilogy, just that the project was a lot bigger and took me way longer than this fic…**

                                   As I started this fic, I would've never thought that it would become this successful. Until we meet again wasn't even a planned fic. I just suddenly got this idea in my head and even though I had wanted to write The Treasure of Power first, I started it. And see what has become of it? More than 1.000 reviews in about thirty chapters… For that I have to thank all of you out there! Without you the fic would have never been as successful as it has become! Thank you so much! I love you all! 

                                   But now, let's start with it. I'll say more at the end of the Epilogue, otherwise you'll probably never get to read it… *grins*

Epilogue

************************************************************************************

It was already far past midnight, in the early morning hours to be precise. The dark sky of the night slowly started to fade, as far away at the horizon the first light of the soon rising sun appeared in the east. Everything was quiet and peaceful, except of the softly roaring waves at the beach and the two lovers lying in their bed in the afterglow, holding each other tightly.

_The whispers in the morning  
__Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes_

She lovingly looked up at her newly wed husband, who had fallen asleep just a few minutes ago, too exhausted from this night to stay awake any longer. And this night was wonderful. She smiled at the memory. This time was nothing like the other times, and especially nothing like their first time. This time their minds weren't clouded by instincts. This time it wasn't just raw sex. This time they had truly made love, their first time as a married couple… And definitely not their last time…

She lifted one hand to wipe one of the lavender strands of hair out of his face, gently stroking his cheek while doing this. Suddenly she stopped, alarmed as his eyes began to flutter, but much to her relief, he didn't wake up. He just sighed softly, mumbling her name in his sleep. Smiling she let her hand continue to travel over his strong arm, which was holding her so securely, finally resting it on his chest, feeling it raising and falling with his regular and deep breath.

Yes, she had made the right decision with marrying this man. After all that they had gone through, she was finally completely sure that they were meant to be together. Gone were all the doubts, all the fears she just had not even two days ago. The word _love alone could never express her true feelings towards him. No word in the whole world could do that. She just felt so __safe whenever she was around him. She knew now that he would never be able to willingly harm her in any way. Her feelings for him were so simple and yet so complex… He was her other half, her _soulmate_… He was her _everything_. Together they were _one being_. With him she was finally __complete. _

_I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake_

Suddenly a small cry coming from the room next to theirs pulled her out of her thoughts. No, not now, she thought just slightly annoyed, but still with a soft smile on her face. Someone was craving for her attention. Sighing, she silently freed herself from his embrace and climbed out of the bed. Still without making any noise, she put on her robe and then padded over to the room next door. She walked over to the small bed and picked up the small crying bundle. Rocking him back and forth in her arms, so that he would calm down, she sat down in the rocket chair at the window. "So, little one, what do you want?" she asked softly and gave him her finger to play with, which he promptly grabbed and put into his mouth, sucking lightly. She gave him a small heartedly laugh. "Hungry, huh? Should've thought of that. Don't worry, mommy gives you something to eat. Just be quiet, so that you don't wake daddy, okay?" As if understanding every single word, the baby immediately quieted down, staring at his mother with his wide, blue eyes. His father's eyes, she thought grinning.

_Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

He slowly began to stir, when he noticed that something was missing. At first he couldn't quite make out, what it was. A source of warmth had disappeared, a source of safety, of peace. It didn't felt wrong, yet it didn't felt like it belonged. Opening his tired eyes, he scanned around the room, finally resting on the free space in the bed next to him. Right at that moment, he heard a voice humming a soft tune in the room next door. He, too, got out of the bed and after putting on a pair of shorts, followed the voice.

_Lost is how I'm feeling  
Lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you___

He stopped in the doorframe, when he spotted the petite figure of his wife sitting in the rocket chair, feeding their son. Leaning against it and crossing his arms over his chest, he listened to the lullaby she was singing. He watched how the chair gently went back and forth, not making any noise on the soft carpet, and smiled. He could stay there for an eternity, just watching this peaceful scene. The mother holding the child so close to her body, one of the most natural pictures of the world. It was just _beautiful._

_Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
Cause I am always by your side_

This was _his family_. He knew, wherever he would go, they would always be there, waiting for him. As he would do it for them. He just loved them so much. So much that he couldn't put it in words. If someone gave him the possibility to go back in time and start his life new, he was sure that he would do it again the same way. He would even go again through the whole lying-run-away-going-after-her part, because just that had gotten them so close as they were now. None of them ever wanted to loose the other again. If someone had told him about all of this a bit more than one year ago, he would've surely said that this someone was crazy. But now he wouldn't want to give up this life. 

_Cause I am your man  
And you are my lady  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, a pleasant one at that, but in reality it was just a few minutes, before she had finished feeding the baby and closed the robe again. First then he gently tossed himself from the doorframe and walked up to her. He leaned down and gave her small kiss on her cheek, getting her attention. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she answered just as quietly, careful to not wake the already again half-asleep baby. "Did we wake you?"

"Not really… I've felt that something was missing and that woke me up," he explained. "But I don't regret it."

"You don't? Why?" she wanted to know. 

"Because then I wouldn't have seen the wonderful picture of you and our son… Of my family…"

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

His family… she mused, looking down at the sleeping form of their son. Something she would've never thought was possible. But this whole family-thing was still so new for her. She was still young and had most of her life ahead. A life which she had planned to live as a single, maybe with a boyfriend, at least in the next few years, but definitely not as a married woman and mother. This step into adulthood came so sudden that it scared her and yet, with the man she loved at her side, she was sure that she would overcome every problem this new situation brought with it. 

_The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear   
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away___

In the dim light of the room, he noticed the thoughtful expression on his wife's face. "Pan? Are you okay?" he asked softly. 

She looked up and he was surprised to see her smiling, the thoughtful look completely gone from her face, yes even from her eyes. "Yes, Trunks… I'm okay…" She got out of the chair and kissed him on his lips, resting her hand on his chest, while she still held the baby with the other. No, she didn't need to be scared… "I love you, Trunks…"

_Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can___

He smiled down at her. "I love you, too, Pan… And as long as my soul lives on, I still will…"

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I m frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

He raised his hand and covered hers that was still lying on his chest, squeezing it lightly. "Come on, Panny… Let's go to bed…"

"Okay… Just one moment…  I have to bring little Takeo to bed first…" she answered and was already on her way to the bed, when Trunks stopped her. "What is it?"

"We're a family now, Pan," he told her. "Let him sleep with us…"

Nodding she followed him back into their bedroom, where she laid their son in the middle of their bed, lying down next to him. Trunks walked over to the other side and laid down on his side, so that the baby was in the middle. 

"Good night, Pan… I love you…" He blew her a kiss.

"Good night Trunks… I love you, too…" she answered, already almost asleep.

_The power of love_

Just a few minutes later, everything was silent again, when the new family, mother, father and son, had drifted off to sleep, without having to worry about anything concerning their future. Because as long as they had each other, everything would be all right. 

_The power of love_

The End 

************************************************************************************

That was it. The end! No more chappies! Nada! Nichts! Okay, I'm mean, I know... ^-^ It isn't long, but I hope you like it though! And even though this is the Epilogue, do me the favor and review! Thanks! 

With this fic, I've made you laugh, I've made you cry and I even made you want to kill me! *gg* But that later…

Okay, now the small statistic… 

Reviews: until now 1083! Wow! More than I'd ever imagined this story would get! And those are the reviewers until now!

kiki, trunkslover, Mirai Torankusu, Tanyaneko, Videl17, Jade071, blue-angel1204, RiceC25, Arthur, person, Princess of Light, kristy, Miss Myrhe, ScarletPrincess, Songbreeze and WiccaGurl, ills, Hotohori4life-H4L, Meiyume, Aurelia Lothlorien, Animechick, LiL iNnOcEnT aNgEl999, yuniko-n, devil's lil limp, Bored Sick Little Genius, ajd, Edward-tivrusky-5, Pannychan, emeralds, saiyangirl16, tina503, IceByrd67, Saturn Ringer, Fire, Lady Tomboy, sakurablaze13, Leigh, Go10, wini, Z, Nicole Love, MiChan, NeKoBAtoUSai, pannybaby123, KinkySaiyan, yukiro, dbzfan, Bunny, SuperVidel, JenTrunks, Caliko, Maria Cline, Nemi Genn, Trunks' Saiyajin Princess, Kokoro, pochahontas82, Pickle, Li-Chan, pan, Lady of Flame, Sets, Chrisy, beutiful, QOVAD, Yasha Starrider, DemonDancing, Nori-Chan, Mhealeayah, Starlight, RJ, Natalie, shecatdevil, digifan, sara, hi, Elizabeth, caged bird, Karia02, Baby, nicole ross, CSHayden, Videl-Satan, Maddy, Murderer of Bulma, Liz, Mai, me., kylie, nattie, mirei nochi, Pan, Bluedreamer, Chareinami-chan, Grrarg, Miake, SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, Akira Calithorn, TheDemonicKawaiiAnimeChicPriss, Jess, Lia C, TrunksyGirly, AngelofHell, Adria, Yuna, Nene, mArK hOppUs, Annie, mintlytheBADgoddes, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, NariRyo, Mal, Chibi Angel, miaka, Spectro Chan, Lucky, gWeN, Vegeta_Panny, SimaYi, ?!?!?, Sharin, Cyekitty, vans45, Renee, Queen Harlequin, sayuri-san, Badtzzy, grr, Star, chica89, lee, Artifex Epistulae, TrunkyGirly, Bluedreamer, christabeleve, Nini, AMCM74, B-Chan, sweetbabychickity, Syaoran's Blossom, V4(V)P|RE ~Bliss~, dp, HorshoeLcowgirl, ElysianAmazon, numa, Eris Queen of the Shadows, Sutaseiu, TRB, chiby-pan-chan, myluckyangel, Dragongirl96, Pink Ice, SSJPan779, Moon Angel, Miaka-chan, DELILA, Loaf of Pan, Tina, Invader Setsuna, anonymous, Tears of steal, Prongs, Meilin Son, SuperPOPO6, Nicole, pyrodemintia, underwater angel, dragon agility, OmegaNY, i knew it!!, Sierra, kawaya, riceangel06, Twilight Rose, Mercy Lavender, Sweetpea, oMG itZ mEeh, Manda, ^__~, Melfina-Pan, MASIHA, Kali, Sabina, Mia Monette, Android13, Miko, James, JD, Tom, CassieChan, Kizzy, Cutsy, Samantha, madoka00414, babyeegee, A, Jazz, Neptune, LoNeLy*PaN, Saiyan Serpent, yuniko-n, Bra Briefs-Vegeta, Eschicky, Demon Sayain, Jade Dragosani, PannyChanny16, FloralBlackMoon, mary-demi-ssj, vashclub, Rogue, Kawai Fox, Darkfire, firekeeper23, ms. trunks, Krisha, dbzllover4everandever, Rini Sayian-jin, smoochy, dark_cheater, Sakura Shoran, Kaaira, qui, Sun Goddess Saryena, StillbornAngel, Mike FM, kimi, Sailor Seasons, Pan no Hime, moonsaiyanprincess, firu-chan, Kitar, AzNbRatPrInCrEsS, otepoti, totally appreciative, Cornbread Me, Arisa, EvilSnickie

Those are 238 reviewers! I hope I didn't forget anyone! But this is just… incredible! I don't know how to say it else! Would be nice, if all of you review again, just for me to see that you're still there… But if you don't want to, I understand. I don't want to force you to review!

Okay, I got 69 complains about having ended a chapter with a cliffhanger… And even a few death threats… *gg*

Anything else? Oh yeah, this was also a small story of first times… It was the first time that I didn't really write a song fic, but brought songs into the chapters… Then I've written my first (and most likely last) lemon and well… I don't remember more… If you do, tell me!

But as I already said, I would've never had so much success with this fic, if it hadn't been for you, my dear readers and reviewers! You helped me going on with this fic, as I had been depressed because of some personal problems and I wanted to chuck in everything… But I knew that I couldn't disappoint you in suddenly stopping to write this fic… So you have no idea how grateful I am for having you out there! Your support over this whole fic meant a lot for me!

But now it is over and the next thing I'll do is writing a new chapter for The Treasure of Power, which I had a bit neglected in the last time… And then there's still History of Takeo for you!

Well then… I think that was everything that I wanted to say…

Eternally yours

Your loyal writer

ChibiChibi


End file.
